Imitation Is The Sincerest Form Of Flattery
by Shadow Of Hyrule
Summary: Link battles with his evil twin, finding he could be harder to get rid of than first thought. Rated M for future chapters. Dark LinkxLink
1. Who Are You?

This is a Dark LinkxLink story, not meant for those who dislike yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** Legend of Zelda does not belong to me, I'm not making money off this either.

**Warnings:** Violence

**Revised 9/29/2009**

* * *

Link was a young man of great patience, honor, and integrity. He listened patiently and intently to the numerous Hylians that came to him for help. Be it a simple farming task or the slaying of pesky monsters, he would gladly lend them his power and rid them of their evils. Link would happily run errands for the castle, advertise for merchants, hell, he even signed an autograph or two! But even his patience could wear thin at points, and the Water Temple was really starting to annoy him.

He had lost count of the dead-ends he had stumbled into, forgotten just how many times he had needed to slip off his heavy iron boots, slick and slimy with stagnant water that was impossible to wipe away on his soggy tunic. Links toes were beyond a ghostly pale, pruned to the point of being almost painful, and he began to wonder if they were ever going to smooth back out.

A group of large spikes had been chasing after him for the last three chambers, and while he typically would have stayed to fight, he was currently wearing his heavy iron boots. And the damn things wouldn't stay back long enough for him to remove them. So fleeing was the plan. More like slipping and sliding on the mossy floor, though. He got a lucky break when he entered a flooded room, grappling onto a moving platform out of the reach of any encroaching enemies.

Sliding out of the boots, which he had to tip over and empty before slipping into his rucksack, Link took the boot Navi dropped in front of him, and then the next when he finished slipping into that one. Standing, he looked up at the highest point of the room, noting the roughly textured patches of cement that were preferable for hookshotting. A moment later he was latching onto the edge of the stationary platform, pocketing the hookshot until it was once again needed. He slipped into the next area, already calculating the puzzle of the room in his head as he set to work. Chilled to the bone and soaked completely through, it was with eager hands that he destroyed the daring Tektite that lunged at his head.

A long walk through a dimly lit corridor, illuminated only by the aura Navi put off, ended abruptly just as he thought he would go insane or freeze from lack of warmth. Standing before him was a door; but not just any dungeon door. No, had that been the case he would have simply pushed it aside and half-halfheartedly faced whatever was lurking inside with hands shaking from the cold.

This door however was a deep-blue and seemed to radiate importance. Link grinned as he shoved it forward and stepped eagerly into the chamber, happy to finish off the temple caretaker and be on his merry way. More importantly, back in the sun and basking in the light of day. The room echoed as he ambled in, the ground trembling under his soaked leather boots. Navi began to dart around him nervously, her tiny wings brushing across Links golden hair and tickling his scalp. He waved her off with a playful smile, then cast around the room thoughtfully.

"What is this place?"

A thick fog lazed around the chamber, heavy and thick enough to choke one if they were careless. It emanated outward from a single barren tree in the center as it spiraled in flowing waves. Link walked towards it slowly, half expecting it to reach out and grab him with deadly crisp fingers. Navi made a curious noise and circled it a few times.

"There's something about it... But I don't sense any sort of immediate danger."

The tiny fairy brushed its cold bark with a pair of slender fingers, raising a skeptical eyebrow at it.

"Surely this is not the temple's boss?" And then she disappeared for a moment, soundlessly and without reason, only to appear again in the grip of... Of...

Link nearly dropped his sword in surprise. Before him, with the cockiest and yet curious face he had ever seen, stood... Himself? Navi spluttered and scrabbled at her captors fingers and knuckles, and the sudden grin that iced over his face made the Hylian freeze. It was like staring into a tinted mirror. The other was exactly like him, save for his black garb and hair. Cold, haunting crimson eyes.

"Put her down! You- You, whatever you are!" Link growled at the stranger, reaching for the hilt of his sword.

"Me?" His voice sent a shiver up the Heroes spine. It was a deep, sultry voice. And while it reminded him vaguely of his own, it was altogether foreign. The voice of a demon.

The stranger chuckled, grabbing his sword - Links same sword only black - and tossed the fairy aside. She leveled out in the air, whizzing over to Links side as fast as as she could, lighting upon his shoulder to grasp his earring.

"Who are you? Why do you look just like-"

"Myself? Ah, that is to say, yourself. We are one and the same, you and I. Although," He paused, licking the corner of a dry lip as his eyes scanned the Heroes figure. "I am the more interesting side of you. The Dark side, as corny as it is to say."

When Link made a face like someone who had just been unceremoniously punched in the gut, his doppelganger giggled at him, lifting a hand to stifle them when Link frowned at him.

_(Such a fun stranger)_

"I am the guard of this rooms treasure - the _longshot_ - meant to destroy the Hero of Time as is my creators wish. Alas, I wasn't quite expecting someone like you."

"Like me?"

He stepped from the tiny circular island, the deceased tree, and slipped soundlessly through the surface of the water.

"Wha-!?"

The Shadow lunged up from behind him, using the flat of his blade to shove at the blonde and throw him off balance. Link turned just in time to counter the blow with the flat of his own sword, his legs nearly buckling under him at the sudden push. He sidestepped, rotating his sword, and slashed at the villains broad chest. But he disappeared back into darkness before the sword could even graze him. Icy optics scanned the room, ceiling and floor as well, searching for the shadowy being.

"_Interesting_! So very interesting."

From the shadows he leaped, throwing the hero to the ground with strong arms, which made Link wonder just how someone could be so powerful, being locked up in a place like this for who knows how long. The shadow (Dark Link?) brought his sword down, clanging against the shield Link hurriedly raised in defense. Navi took the chance to scrabble off his shoulder and take flight. Link rolled out from under the shadow, using his hands to steady himself and spin his legs into the others, throwing them out from under him. Effortlessly, the shadow sneered as he went down, once again flowing into the water as if it wasn't a liquid at all, but a gas.

A quiet moment passed, Link feeling like a sitting duck in an environment his opponent could use to every advantage. Navi suddenly appeared again at Links side, pulling frantically at his hat.

"Look out!"

Link jumped up from floor and cartwheeled in the opposite direction just in time to avoid being burned to a crisp.

"He can use my _magic_!?"

"_Our_ magic. You have to remember that Hero, we're two sides of the same rupee," He giggled. "Link and Dark Link!"

Links eyes widened and he parried as Dark Link charged at him, the momentum knocking him into the tree. Dark Link grabbed his wrist before he could lift his sword again, his own sword clattering to the watery floor as he gripped the Hylian Shield and tossed it away as well. It was with curious eyes that he stared intently into the blondes face. Memorizing the facial structure, the chapped lips, the raw and clammy skin. Those icy blue eyes... He gazed into those the longest, completely enamored with the eyes that reflected the color of a winter sky he had never seen.

Sapphires into rubies?

Dark suddenly smiled and released Link, earning a bewildered expression and the raising of a delicate blonde eyebrow. Dark Link didn't speak, but crouched to reclaim his sword, Link warily doing the same. And, as if one or the other was gazing into a mirror, they fought. Swords clashing wickedly, spells flashing blindingly. Navi hovered in the branches of the tree, unsure of what to do in this situation. Link back-flipped and so did his twin. He slashed, only to meet cold, dark steel. And when he stabbed forward, hoping to catch the shadow off guard, he only turned his sword ever so slightly to meet the point with the flat of his blade.

'Dammit! How do you beat yourself?'

Worriedly, Navi scurried over and tried pointing out weaknesses in the enemies stance, but she spoke too loudly and the shadow quickly corrected himself, going so far as to give her a, "Thank you!" and dart in to slash at Links shield arm, which, the blonde noticed, was still laying quite uselessly near the trees base. He also decided that Navi was doing nothing to help the situation, merely getting in the way as he had to purposefully fell to avoid chopping her down.

"Fun fun, the Hero is fun!"

Dark sang as he danced giddily, his smirk creasing his crimson eyes in delight. It reminded the Hero of a small forest creature he had met whilst he scoured the Lost Forest. A lonely creature who dubbed himself, Skull Kid, and taunted Link and Navi from a distance as he danced and played his stolen trumpet. Link growled and leapt at the thought, throwing Dark to the ground and sending his weapon skittering across the dungeon room. They faced off, Link with his most determined expression as Dark only smiled cheerfully up at him. The Master Sword fit perfectly on Darks collarbone. It would have been so easy to cut his head from his shoulders. Like slicing butter.

"_Do it_. Kill me!"

He mocked him, his grin turning daring. Link panted, his mind reeling. He couldn't just kill him! Not when he just sat there... Almost willingly. Like he was actually eager to die.

A moment passed... Two... Three...

And then the Hero of Time pulled away, sheathing the Sword of Evils Bane.

"Hmph! How foolish of you to leave the enemy unscathed. I could cut you down where you stand, I'll have you know." The shadow grinned at him, but there was a strange look coming over his face. One of unhindered curiosity. And something else Link could not place.

"You should have gotten rid of me when you had the chance. I think you may soon come to regret it."

Dark rolled over onto his palms, lifting himself up to a standing position then walked past Link, a strange gleam in his ruby eyes. As he made his way over to the sword he wielded, the thought that he may turn and bury it deeply into Links chest crossed his mind. But he only picked his sword up to sheath it. Then turned and smiled.

"Your free to go. But I'll be seeing you again soon... _Hero_."

And then he disappeared, a small gust of warmth caressing Links cheek softly, leaving him confused and slack-jawed. Only when he heard the sound of metal against metal did he snap out of his stupor and turn. The gate to the next room was opening! Navi swept towards him on eager wings.

"We should go." She said, taking her usual place on Links padded shoulder.

"Yeah... But, wasn't that a bit... Odd?"

"If by odd you mean the fact that you let him go!"

"It just... Didn't feel right."

Navi gave him a curious look, unsure as to how to reply to that, but the Hero stared forward as he strode across the room, past the tree, which was becoming clearer now as the fog dissipated, and into the next chamber.

But as the door swung shut behind him on creaking hinges, Link glanced back into the room as Darks words echoed in his mind.

_"I'll be seeing you again soon..."_

The door closed with the sound of finality.

* * *

_Reviews Are Love!~_

And note that chapter two and three will also be revised in the near future. :D


	2. Shopping & Stealing

**Edited 12/5/2009**

Yikes, I went back and re-read all my work only to find that too many things didn't line up and that my writing techniques have changed a bit from chapters 1-3 to 4-6. So I'm fixing them. I would love to make them longer, but I don't wanna mess with it too much, I might ruin the storyline again. Anyway, if you can overlook it, please continue reading.

**Disclaimer:** Legend of Zelda doesn't belong to me.

**Warnings:** Mild shounen ai. Very mild.

* * *

The mid-afternoon sun bared down Links back as he sat at the edge of Lake Hylia. It was unpleasantly hot, almost itchy after being in such a damp and cold place for so long, and he scratched idly with blunt nails to relieve the sensation. He looked up into the sun, blinding in all of it's brilliance, and noted with a genuine pleasure that the majority of the lakes water had been replenished to its original state. Water still gushed fervently into its once parched basin, sloshing up at the small islands that occupied the area and seemed to be almost sighing in relief as the sun kissed its surface. With a sigh, Link dipped his bare feet into the water, the freshness feeling much better than the stagnant liquid lazing about in the Water Temple.

The Master Sword lay in the grass a few steps away, flung away when Link had finished slaying a couple courageous Tektites and noticed the mess. Slime from Morpha's girth still rolled off it's edges, thick like jelly. He sighed again, flopping back in the grass to lay his head on corded arms. A few moments later, he was somewhere else. A happy, peaceful place free of ordering princesses and evil kings.

A warm smile overtook the Heroes face as he picture himself perched upon the strong chestnut back of a wild horse, free to roam and adventure without Hyrules fate depending solely on him. Sleep was fast approaching, so easy to look forward to after the watery ordeal, and if it hadn't been for the darling Navi Link would have been prancing through unconsciousness effortlessly. Somehow she had managed to splash a great portion of water onto his body, causing him to leap up at the sudden, intense cold. And as he scrubbed the water from his eyes, Link wondered just how something so small could be so annoying.

"Link! Now is not the time to be falling asleep! Hyrule is still in great danger. People are still suffering, Ganon is running amok, and there are still several temples to search!"

The Hero of Time proceeded to wipe his face and finish it off with an ignorant roll of icy blue eyes.

"Navi, no matter what we do or how quickly we do it, someone is always in trouble. _Always_. So I don't think it's going to hurt to just relax for a minute or two." Resigned to his fate, however, Link rolled onto his belly and snatched the Master Sword up, sliding it into it's sheath, then continued. "Besides, that fight with Morpha completely emptied my supplies. We'll need to stop in town soon and replenish."

Navi snorted and mumbled something about the fate of humanity and _'Just how was __this __boy chosen to save us all?'_ Then settled onto his wide shoulder for the trip. It was long and tiring to trek the entire journey on foot to Kakiriko, but it was something unavoidable, and for the moment was their only mode of transportation. Link hated the whining he had to listen to from the tiny fairy the entire way, though. And it was exactly that that made him hasten his pace towards the rolling fields of Hyrule.

**--//--**

Dark Link had never seen so many people gathered in once place. Children were racing around the square with their tiny little four-legged creatures nipping at their heels. They were swinging small foes, playing the part of hero and slaying invisible foes. The older children, not quite adults but not really fitting the part of child, loitered under alcoves, swearing at one another as though it was a trend and ignoring their parents' scorn. Adults tended to congregate in the middle of the village, all surrounding a large piece of architecture, only half finished and looking as though it had seen many years.

The shadow stood under the shady leaves of an ancient oak tree near the entrance, contemplating his next move. All those years he had spent waiting for the Hero, imprisoned in the dankest tomb had made him restless and eager for freedom. Now that he had it though, Dark had absolutely no idea what to do with it. He had always envisioned the world as something more... Flamboyant. This village was all dark colors and cloudy rainclouds. The people were doing everyday things, nothing noteworthy or utterly fascinating. How boring.

A sly grin crept over Darks lips, creasing his ruby eyes and giving him a devious expression. With those eyes he observed an elderly man carrying a heavy stack of crates. And now that he noticed it, there were other people here like that, entering houses with colorful signs attached to their roofs. Every now and again someone that obviously didn't live in the houses would enter, and then later leave with a brightly colored parcel or a bundle of food. Intrigued, Dark crept from beneath his hiding place, seemingly melting right out of the shadows, and approached a small building nearby. Inside was very bored looking man listening to the haggling of a flustered... Shopper?

_'Interesting.'_ Dark thought, already planning his next move.

Retreating for the shadows, Dark disappeared, ready for night to fall, and when it did he would strike.

**--//--**

Link hadn't seen it coming. The look on his face - a mix of utter surprise and disbelief - could hardly express just how he felt when a gaggle of guards pointed and shouted:

"Look-it! There's the man who's been stealing all our goods!"

And then they had proceeded with tackling, shackling, and dragging him off to the grimy prison that resided on the outskirts of Kakiriko. Where he now sat closely to the cold musty wall, gear sodden and ears drooping sadly. Navi was flitting about the dungeon windows, trying to see out into the village. It was quite puzzling to both of them.

Link shook his head and frowned. Why had the guards thrown _him_ down here? He'd only been in town for a matter of seconds, booted feet not even on the grass before they'd seen him. Hardly enough time to steal anything. And they'd said he'd stolen _all _their goods. How could one man have pulled that off?

"Link?"

Navi fluttered down to his side, concern and confusion apparent in her voice.

"Ah, its nothing. I'm fine. Its just... Why do you think they put us down here? We couldn't have done anything. Its so strange."

"I don't know..." Navi said sorrowfully, hovering uncertainly on the edge of the window. It saddened her that she could so easily escape when the boy under he care was confined here like a butterfly with plucked wings. Sensing her depleting mood, Link smiled consolingly up at her.

"Don't worry Navi, I'll have us out of here as soon as possible." He couldn't tell if she was smiling or not, due to her small stature, but he took the spark of yellow in her normally blue aura as a sign of happiness. And when she flew down to his side, nuzzling the side of his face, he patted her gently.

But his fairy could only keep his mind occupied for so long, and Link was once again reminded of their situation.

He rubbed his temples gingerly. It wouldn't be easy explaining to the royal family and the Sheikah why he had 'supposedly' been stealing from the market. Maybe... Maybe he could escape and find the person who had really committed the crime and turn them in? That would surely simplify things. After all, the villain usually made his whereabouts obvious. Probably in the hopes of a confrontation of the hero. That would make it a lot easier to challenge them, right?

He stood and looked around. A heavy metal door slimy with mold, a resigned looking skeleton, and a small window were all that furnished the room. And, obviously, the skeleton would be of no help any time soon. Through the door came the muffled murmurs of a guard or two, but Link couldn't see anything through the tiny window in the center.. Looking up at the window, however, Link noticed the bars were separated by quite a bit of space. If he could just get a grip on them... The trouble would be getting up there, though...

Looking around, Link saw a possible means of escape after only a second or two of thought. The guards had so kindly shoveled a small heap of soggy bedding into the room, the hero noted sarcastically. Albeit now it looked more like a pile of grime, but the floor was wet and if he was going to get up that wall, he was going to need a running start. So with a disgusted groan, Link gathered up the pile and started distributing it in a line across the room, headed straight for the wall and the window. When that was done, he tucked Navi into his hat and hugged the opposite wall. After compiling himself, he braced a leg against the wall and pushed off, running as fast as the slippery floor would allow. With a great leap, Link scrabbled up the wall and clutched at the bars.

It was easier getting through the space than aforethought, and link was out of the dungeon only seconds later. But now that he was free...

"Where do you think my sword and shield are being kept Navi?"

Great. Like anything was really going to be accomplished now... Link sighed and grasped the iron bars, heaving himself up onto the sill, and then wedging his body through the space. It was easy, but it required him to slide down a small incline on his belly to avoid a group of passing guards. As they passed, he heard one murmur something about a lovely blond man being taken into custody, and the other guards snickered to themselves.

_'Ugh. I'm out of here...'_

_

* * *

_

Reviews Are Love!~


	3. The Wager

**Revised 12/6/2009**

And with this revision I have finally finished all editing and can now just move on with the story! Everything should be following the same line now, free of any mistake, and also the change in perspective I made... Oops! But if you find anything that doesn't add up, don't hesitate to tell me! Now please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Legend of Zelda does not belong to me... For now...

**Warnings: **Mild yaoi, very mild. Violence.

* * *

I'm sure you've all heard about the time Link slipped into the Royal castle as a mere child. Well, it turns out that security in Kakiriko is just as loose as it is in the Castle. Escaping the prison grounds and slipping around the back end of the village took about ten minutes. Retrieving his sword and gear was a relatively simple task as well. He had found his bag laying in a heap near the outer wall of the main prison courtyard, and had everything in its rightful place before the guards could even blink. Link guessed his things had been merely tossed aside as he was pulled into the prisons.

The Master Sword warmed his palm as he plucked it up and sheathed it. With the familiar weight on his strong back, the bounce returned to his step. Navi seemed to relax as well from her place in his green hat.

Yet it was a shame the Heroes anger had yet to subside on this lovely, starry night. It hurt that the guards had doubted his loyalty. Thought of him, the Hero, as their enemy. Had _he_ ever accused _them_ of betraying Princess Zelda's trust and stealing from the proud merchants? Had _he_ ever convicted them of _anything_? No.

Link shook his head angrily and hurdled the low marble wall into the center of the village. The sun had set swiftly nearly an hour ago, so he knew as long as he didn't draw attention to himself no one would pay him any notice. It was still dangerous being here for the time being, though. And Link could only hope that things would quickly blow over and be forgotten as they usually were. The merchants had a tendency to forget crimes quite quickly, after all... His goal at the moment, however, was to find and prosecute the villain that had framed him. How he had fooled the Hylians here confounded Link and Navi alike. The only logical reasoning was that the attacks were at night, that way color and identity would be muddled and no one could prove it wasn't the Hero of Time. But even so, that would still require a cunning disguise. Hylians had a sense of mind for evil, and were not so easily fooled. The villain must have used some form of powerful magic to transform himself into a copy of of Hero himself.

A copy of himself...? That seemed like a familiar statement. Oh, no, speak of the devil...

Dark Link.

About ten steps away stood the malevolent shadow. His arms were crossed over his boasting, prideful chest. He had found them; not exactly as Link had planned for in his mind. Those ruby red eyes sent a shiver up Links spine and a thin sheen of sweat broke out on his face and the back of his neck.

"Hello there, Link," Dark said. "Taking a stroll after dark, huh? Mind if I tag along?"

Links heart sped up as Dark began to saunter towards him with an almost cat-like gait, taking a bite out of a dark green apple he had not noticed before. The closer Dark got the farther Link stepped back. No way was he going to let him think close proximity was allowed. Dark regarded Links trepidation with a smug smile.

"Come now, Hero. We shouldn't linger here if we're going to walk together," He motioned to the nearest house, lights still on and a few figures moving about inside. "I'd hate for you to be taken away again."

His eyes flickered back and forth from the house, and the other houses as well as he munched on the fruit in his hand.

"You stole that apple didn't you," Link accused. "Your the one who has been stealing from the townsfolk and made everyone think it was me. Your the one who got me thrown in the dungeons!"

Link had finally found his voice when his anger suddenly spiked. But Dark merely shrugged, sneering at Link and the glowing orb that hovered over his head.

"Details, details."

With inhuman speed he grabbed the Heroes wrist with his free hand, lugging him off to the villages main entrance. Link flinched at his icy touch and flushed with shame when he realized that he hadn't even attempted to make a grab for his sword.

"Unhand me!" Link growled in warning, tugging warningly. But Dark ignored him, taking another crunchy bite out of the treat in his hand.

Scowling, Link yanked back and nearly dislocated his shoulder. Dark was stouter than marble!

"Now, now. I just want to speak with you. Please try not to hurt yourself."

His icy finger smoothed over the pulsating skin on the Heroes wrist, sending a violent shiver up his taut arm. He knew better than to pull away though, and opted for silence as the shadow winked and pulled him beneath the tree that guarded the innermost entrance of the village. Link remembered absentmindedly the tale a woman had told him one night in a bar. The tree was supposed to be a close descendant of the Deku tree, and capable of detecting any truly evil beings that entered the village. But Dark was right beneath its shaded leaves, and the oak did nothing but sway in the breeze. So either the woman had been telling him a load of bull, or Dark wasn't really...

"Link, there's something I'd like to speak to you about." He said suddenly, face morphing into something almost serious.

Links head instinctively cocked to the side at Dark, eyes uncertain. He didn't really know what was going on in this strange mans head, but as his eyebrows knitted together uncomfortably, Link actually considered comforting him. That is until I remembered just who this man was. He and the Hero of Time were sworn enemies. He had attacked, wounded, and even threatened Link.

"And just what would that be, might I ask?"

He released Links wrist, missing the warmth almost immediately, and gazed back at the Hero, seemingly startled at the tone he'd taken.

"Can't you feel it too? That insatiable urge to reach out and... And... Touch?"

His proved his point by reaching out with little hesitation, stroking Links cheek until the other pulled away pointedly.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I feel nothing towards you! In fact," He reached for the hilt of his sword, ready for a fight. "I believe we have a score to settle!"

Darks eyes instantly darkened, all thoughts from before disappearing in a flash. He too reached for his replicated Master sword and fell into a defensive position.

"Always looking for a fight, aren't you hero? Well all right then! But before we being, I'd like to wager something."

Link didn't move, but he also didn't make a negative remark, which Dark decided to take for a silent_ 'yes?'_

"If I win, and I will," He chuckled. "You'll be taking me along on your little adventures."

At this the Hero started, spluttering his disapproval. Navi's little hands balled up into fists and she flew into Darks face.

"Why would we let _you_ travel with _us_?" But Link shooed her away, making her settle on the edge of his shoulder. She 'hmph'd' and crossed her arms, but stayed silent. No matter though, Link told himself, there's no way He would allow the shadow to win.

"Alright, I-"

"Before you answer though," Dark interrupted. "Keep in mind that even if you say no I'll still follow you, anywhere and everywhere you go. So there's really no choice in the matter for you, my friend."

Link sighed. That was not exactly the best thing to gamble against.

"Agreed. But if _I_ win," He said, giving a fancy spin of his sword to make him appear as aloof as possible. "You will be incapable of following us. Trust me."

And with a growl he lunged forward and slashed at Darks throat, eager to end this petty fight before if even began. Dark dodged it expertly, the Master sword instead embedding itself into the oak trees bark. The shadow twirled to Links left, swiping at his side with a shout. Sloppily, the Hero yanked his weapon free, evading the blow and leaping back a few feet. Dark and Link circled for a moment, waiting for the perfect opportunity...

Link struck quickly, like a cobra just as Dark did the same. Their swords met with a resounding _'clang'_ and the two warriors stood together for a moment, swords locked and sparks sputtering from the blades. Links icy eyes darted in the direction of the village, his ears picking up the sound of a door closing, and when he turned back Dark was grinning, holding his sword at waist length as he bent forward. And with a shout he spun haphazardly. Link managed to block most of the attack with a hurriedly raised shield, but Dark managed to knock him off balance.

Seeing the opening, Dark charged forward and cut a shallow wound across Links chest. Blood soaked the front of his forest green tunic and the Hero grimaced as Navi let out a small shriek. She flung herself into the air, not quite eager to be skewered alive. The pain however, was not enough to slow Link as he struck forward to counter. As his sword connected with Darks side, he only sneered and pulled out something from behind him...

A tiny object whizzed past Links head and he turned to look, seeing a dagger embed itself in the crates against the side of a house. Another darted past, and Link returned his attention to Dark, who had a handful of the knives; one between each finger on his left hand. A fourth was gripped tightly in his palm, apple forgotten long ago as it rolled away. The dagger was being raised though, probably the only one actually meant to hit Link. The others would have definitely hit, what with the shadows precision. So it meant that he was warning him... Showing him just what he was capable of.

One was deflected by the Hylian shield, the next taking Links with it to the earth. The third grazed his neck and stung painfully. But the fourth got his the worst, just as he'd expected. It sunk into his stomach and promoted a gut-wrenching pain as he yanked it stupidly from his body. If there was anything Navi had ever truly taught him, it was to never remove anything that sticks him. When Link assessed the situation, his whole front side was bathed in blood, and Dark showed only minor scratches. He was quickly losing strength, and the fight.

He was running out of plans too, and just as he was about to give up, he saw it. Dark had a sort of pattern he followed when he swung his sword. Right. Slash. Uppercut. Then a random series of blows and the pattern commenced again. Link waited until he had circled around his person and was just rounding on the right, slash, uppercut, before acting upon his advantage.

Leaping, he landed a blow square on Darks right shoulder. The shadow let out a gasp and clamped a hand down on the gaping wound. Link hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should finish the job. But... Dark looked so taken aback. The pain on his face was almost too much to bear.

_'Oh, Goddesses, I'm going soft.'_

The Hero of Time dropped his sword with ruthless abandon and ran to him. And then, to his utter surprise, Dark lifted his head with a manic grin and hacked at Links hip with enough force to drive the blade to the pelvis. Link screeched and fell helplessly to the side, sprawled out on the ground. The Ebony-haired clone still grasped at his shoulder with obvious pain, but he clenched his teeth and crouched to Links level.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you to never approach an opponent until your absolutely sure their down for the count?"

Dark chuckled heartily though. "Nonetheless, that was quite the wound you've dealt me."

He plopped down on the ground and peeled back the sleeve of his tunic. Link simply watched angrily, putting and furious that he had seemingly lost. Navi was quickly at his side, trying to find a potion from his rucksack, but Link knew there were none. He'd used them all in the fight with Morpha. But Dark produced a small red vial from what appeared to be thin air. A potion, most likely. He downed it with a loud smack of his lips and snickered at the scowling Hero.

"Sorry about that. I only brought enough for one, it seems," He leaned forward. "That is, unless your willing to _beg_ for one."

Spitting with disgust, Link faced away from him to hide the blush that spread across his pale cheeks. But Dark pulled his face back with a gloved hand.

"Now, now. Don't be stubborn. You wouldn't want to die out here would you? You've lost so much blood."

There was a look on his face that made Link feel like he was being treated as a child. He reached blindly for his sword again, but Dark tossed it further away from the three of them. There was another vial in his hands now, glistening in the moonlight and swishing so temptingly in it's container. The pain in Links body surged.

"How do you expect me to... To _ask_ for it?"

He wasn't about to admit total defeat, but there was the faint airy feeling of unconsciousness sloshing around the back of his skull, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. And there was no telling whether or not he would wake up again. Or, or where he would wake up, not to mention what condition he'd be in. After all, Dark seemed the type to drag a limp body off somewhere. And... And. Link mentally slapped himself.

The clone smiled.

"A simple please will work. That is, a proper one of course."

Sighing, Link mumbled his reply.

"What was that?"

"I _said_... Please, Dark. May I have that potion."

"Hm... I don't know... That didn't seem like a genuine enough plea... How about a kiss, hm?"

"Ugh! No way!" Link shouted, but he immediately regretted it as the pain doubled. He didn't want to kiss the shadow though, not if he could help it. But he needed that potion. And what was one kiss anyway? It's not like they'd have to ever do it again.

So, resigned, Link reached up groggily and pulled the grinning shadow down to his level, pecking him chastely on the cheek. With a cry of delight, Dark pulled the stopper out with his teeth and held it to Links lips. But the Hero snatched it from him.

"I can do it myself!"

The familiar red liquid burned going down, but the effect was immediate. The tissue began to re-mend itself along every wound. Link smiled warmly, used to the bitter taste, and actually found himself enjoying it. He frowned however as Dark pulled himself up and offered a strong, gloved hand. Link took it uncertainly, but only because it was the proper thing to do.

After brushing his forest green tunic off, he replaced the Master sword back into it's rightful place and turned to register Dark, who was gathering the daggers he'd used before into a pouch on his side. When that was done, he gave Link and Navi, who fluttered helplessly between the two of them, a smug smile.

"Well then... I suppose _we_ should be off. Where are we headed first, huh?"

"We need to go stock up on supplies first thing in the morning. Also, I could use a nice bath in Zoras domain. After that, we're coming back here, I guess."

And as they took off down the weather-worn steps to sleep alongside the outer wall of Kakiriko, Link with a pout, Navi with a tiny scowl, and Dark with a maniacal smile, the three all had the same thought forming in their heads:

_'This is just the beginning.'_

* * *

_Reviews Are Love!~_


	4. Onwards!

Ah hah hah? Hello ladies and gentlemen? Supposing that there is gentlemen reading this, which there's probably not. Um, I don't know what to say for myself. I've been gone far too long, haven't I? And, yesterday, I finally kicked my butt and got down to business. And damn, this thing is about as long as the other three chapters all together! I did it just for you, my readers. I hope it makes up for my absence! Please, without further ado, enjoy the story!

Also, I ran this through the spell checker and read over it myself quite a few times, but if you happen to find an error or typo please tell me!

**Warnings:** Male kissing, language

**Disclaimer:** Zelda, its characters and its world do not belong to me.

* * *

So with the first three temples over and done with, leaving Link eager to Locate the remaining two so he could finally knock Ganondorf back into his place. Preferably the deepest, dankest dungeon in all of Hyrule. Either that or six feet under the earth. Or burned. Whatever Princess Zelda decided to do with him didn't really concern Link, so he couldn't find the heart to care how the man was disposed of. He may have slept in suspended animation for seven years, protected from the horrors this life held now, but he was determined to play his part, to make up for not being there as their Hero of Time and destroy the villainous King.

The Hero was currently striding confidently through the worn-out dirt roads that criss-crossed Hyrule Field; the sun beating warmly down on his glowing hair. Navi was humming a song that told of untold adventures, mystical springs and magic potions, little hands grasping at the earring he had received from Impa what felt like ages ago. His other companion, the one both the fairy and Hero really wished wasn't there, was fanning his overly pale face with his midnight cap. Pink tongue lolling out, eyes rolled back just enough to show the white of his eyes, Dark Link looked like a man forever lost to the heat of the desert. Navi had told him earlier that wearing all that black could never be comfortable during the warm and humid summers of Hyrule, but it wasn't like he had anything else to wear. And Link certainly didn't carry around a fully stocked chiffarobe to store his tunics in. All he had were the clothes on his back, meant quite literally.

"_Are we __**there **__yet_?" Dark gasped, struggling to keep up with Links strong stride. Had the shadow been in his right mind, he might have noticed that the Hero was purposefully speeding up in hopes of losing the man. He was met with an icy cold stare, a fluttering fairy, and a brief but firm "Not even close." Dark groaned and spun dizzily in the heat of the day. What he wouldn't give for a gulp of water. But the Hero was being stingy. No one was to have a single sip of water until they reached the giant oak tree that guarded the staircase to Kakiriko Village. _Easier said than done, Mr. Hero. _Dark Link thought to himself.

Link turned at the sound of harshly crunching earth to find that Dark had collapsed to seat himself in the dirt. He raised an eyebrow and stopped walking to turn towards the man. He would wait ten seconds and if he hadn't recovered by then, Link would leave him behind to catch up.

"Boy am I beat." Dark Link said raggedly. He turned pleading eyes on the green-clad Hero and pouted. "Would it really kill 'ya to give me _one _drink?"

"Yes. Yes it would." Link countered, already turning to leave. However, he was forcibly yanked down to the ground before he was able to take one step. Navi hopped from his shoulder mid-fall and rose into the air, surveying the two males, who were now rolling about in the grass before huffing and fluttering to Link's fallen canvas bag. If the stubborn blond was going to be such an ass, she would just have to play the nice middle (wo)man.

While she was busy bustling about in the bag, Dark and Link were grabbing for each others throats. Each of them letting out grunts and promises of horrible tortures to one another. Darks were, of course, much more... _Suggestive _than the brutal beatings Link promised. The, "I'll break your freaking nose, just you wait-- GET OFF!" Was answered with, "-- Pound your sexy ass into the dirt, heh heh _heh_!" They broke apart for a moments reprieve to glare at one another as they caught their breath.

"I don't know why I bothered letting you come with us. You can be so annoying!" Link growled at his shadow, baring his teeth in a feral and primitive manner. It didn't help his flaring temper that said-man rolled his eyes even when he was trying to be serious.

"Well _excuse me_, princess. It's not my fault it's so damn hot out here! Have you ever worn black in 100 degree weather? It's like wearing an extra skin!" He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. "Not only that, but your being an asshat and not letting me rest, let alone give me a sip of something. I don't even care if it's bottle-aged and or warm milk. Sheesh." He turned away to glare at the sun, refusing to squint against it's force. Link sighed and flopped back onto the dirt. It really was too hot to argue. All his anger seemed to dissipate from him as he frowned in the sweltering heat.

He noticed grimly that Dark was staring into the sun determindly, tears rolling down his cheeks. A pang of something, probably guilt, fluttered in Link's heart. The true Hero surfaced to comfort the man before him.

"If you keep staring into the sun, your going to go blind."

"Hmph! I don't care!" Dark said childishly. Navi chose that moment to reappear, a fresh bottle of water grasped in her hands as she hefted it aloft.

"Here, take it." She said quickly, sighing in relief when the blond relieved her of the burden. He focused his icy stare on the shadow before pulling the stopper from the flask with a wet pop. Had Darks ears just twitched? Yes, Link thought they had. He grinned evilly to himself and sighed dramatically.

"Well if your going to be so adamant, I suppose I'll just have to finish this off all by my lonesome. Cheers!" He tipped his head back and took a great gulp, letting out a happy sigh when he finished swallowing. "That really, really hit the spot." He commented smugly at the shadow, who was watching him with an incredibly hungry stare. It was unnerving to be watched in such a way, and Link frowned as his eyebrows knit together at his brow.

"Dark? You can have a drink if you want." He outstretched his hand towards the shadow, who's unrelenting stare fixated itself on his icy eyes. "Hellooo?" Link continued, waving the bottle back and forth slowly, appealingly. When Dark began to move slowly towards him, somewhat like a predator, Link gulped. Darks own reaching hands weren't headed for the bottle at all, and Link chucked the container in Darks direction in his panic to rise from the dirt. The other man ignored it completely even as it bounced off his ebony covered skull.

"Hey, hey, back off!" Link said defensivly, Navifluttered a few meters away, watching as the scene unfolded. To her, it looked like Dark was trying to capture a fleeing butterfly, the way his grasping hands scrabbled at the Hero as he teetered away. She covered her mouth to stifle the tinkering giggles she let forth as she swayed in the air. She said nothing though as Dark tackled Link to the ground and pinned his arms to the earth, only laughing her musical laugh. Perhaps it was cruel, but Link's expression was quite confused. And the sheer unreality of the situation only made her quake harder with laughter. Link had been caught by his own shadow! Just the thought brought on another violent fit as she rolled about in the air, kicking her legs with the effort.

Link was calling for his fairies aid, but if he wasn't mistaken... Yes, that was her tittering laughter he heard. Some help she was in his time of need. It was very confusing though, the way his shadow was staring at him, trying to pull his head closer as the Hero turned his head to the side and bucked as hard as he could in hopes of throwing the villain off. Surely the madman had gone crazy?

"Dark! C'mon, stop this! Get off me!!" He bucked again, eliciting groans from the body atop him. Oh, god. This was not happening. Darks face was definitely closer, close, too close, way too close!

The Hero of Time had never really paid much attention to his weathered and beaten body. As he bathed himself, he never took the time to pamper himself with the oils and lotion most Hyrulians used to plump their skin. So, for a fact, Link knew his lips were terribly chapped and cracked from the harsh winds and bitter rains he had forged through. It didn't seem to bother his attacker in the slightest though as their lips met and everything went silent, even the fairies laughter.

Those soft, plump lips (_impossibly soft for someone who had spent the majority of their life in the dank belly of a watery prison_) worked gently at his own, coaxing the Heroes into play. He was vaguely aware of a delightfully warm muscle on his lower lip before his own darted out to meet it, eventually even making it's way into the neighboring cavern. There were moans, oh yes, perhaps even belonging to himself as he raised his head to dominate the kiss. Dark was sucking the moisture from him just as Link had done to the bottle of water. Just as Darks eyelids had begun to shut, thighs quaking, heart slamming in his chest, Link's icy optics snapped to full awareness.

"For the love of Din, what the hell?!" Link pushed the shadow as hard as he could, crawling back and rubbing forcefully at his tender lips. That hadn't just happened. He had not just kissed that... That _thing_! There was a look of hurt that briefly flashed through the other mans eyes before he sneered it all away.

"Damn. I knew you liked me."

"I do not! I _hate _you!" The Hero retorted fiercly, clutching desperately at his tunic where his pounding heart sang. Navi landed atop his head and patted his head lovingly as she cooed. Link stood shakily and stepped away from his darker half, eyes alight with fear as the other stood as well. A growl ripped itself from his throat when Dark tried to approach him, so instead the shadow sighed and gather up the discarded pack and water jug. He may have destroyed what little trust the Hero may have had, but at least he wasn't thirsty anymore.

---

Flames spit and crackled in greeting as Link, Dark and Navi ascended the staircase to Kakiriko. Buildings were curling, crisping and crackling as they were consumed, fire quickly overtaking them. The Hero of Time sprinted into the center of the village and stared around with an expression of both awe and horror. Navi screamed in her shrill fairy voice and pointed at the graying well, seeing that Sheik was huffing in exhaustion and screaming for them to flee. Link ignored the warning and bolted to the Sheikah's side, taking into consideration the people whizzing past him in their hurry to leave the village.

"Sheik! Sheik, what's going on?!" Link said as he neared, narrowly avoiding a splintering shower of flaming shingles that descended from the sky. Sheik shook his head gravely, combing tiredly through his damp locks.

"Something set the village on fire, as you can obviously see. And the well," Sheik motioned for Link to look into it's inky depths. "Impa say's she sensed something powerful originating from it." The warrior sighed and let his crestfallen gaze sink to the ground. "She believes it is the evil long sense sealed by my people returning to it's former power."

"So? Link's the Hero of Time. Some wimpy little monster doesn't stand a chance against him." Dark was stomping up the steps that led to the well, completely unaware of the glare he was receiving from the Hero, and the questioning stare Sheik was aiming at him. "Well you could!" He said pointedly, crossing his arms stubbornly at the Heroes icy gaze.

"Who is this? A brother?" Sheik asked Link, raising a fine golden eyebrow.

"Not even close." Retorted Link.

"Still mad at me then? You'd think this rain would cool you off. Actually," He tromped over to where Sheik was standing and settled a hand on his padded shoulder. "What's with this rain, huh? And the fire? Shouldn't the water put out the flames?"

Sheik sighed and, subtly, shrugged the palm off his figure.

"One would think so, but it doesn't look to be doing anything at all."

"No, it doesn't, does it? Huh..." The two looked about the village, the gathering of people at the gates, and finally at Link who was peering down at his feet with an up-raised eyebrow and an extremely confused expression.

"What's up?" Dark asked, mildly concerned for the blond.

"Can't you feel that?" He said, pulling Sheik close to where he was standing so he could feel as well, the elder nodded.

"What do you think it--"

"Look out!"

One second the two blondes were standing at the top of the tiny staircase, and the next there was muddy water seeping into their backs as Dark pulled himself up from the ground, unsheathing his inky ebony blade and glaring at the shadowy cloud that was rising upwards from the well. He rushed at it, sword raised above his head, in preparation for a long and drawn out battle.

"What is that thing?" Link asked quietly, watching the Sheikah closely as he withdrew several daggers from his form-fitting outfit.

"Its... Its... I don't know. Something." He smiled in apology at the Hero and joined the ebony warrior in his fight. No matter how hard he hit hit, his sword never failed to slide right through its umbrage body. When the Sheikah appeared at his side, Dark had already tried an assortment of different techniques and battle styles.

"It refuses to die." He said humorlessly, raising his shield as the being bolted towards them. "Whuh?" Rushing over him, the shadow plucked up the Proud Sheikah warrior and proceeded to shake him about as a small child would with a rag-doll. Link himself would have laughed had he not been stricken with terror. He exchanged worried glances with his double and then watched as Dark leaped into the air, clutched the Sheikah, and, with their combined weight, managed to free the elder from the monsters grasp. Links feet moved of their own accord as the two fell from the air. Before he knew it, Darks pale and soggy body was pressing into his arms and chest as he cradled his body to him.

Sheik hit the ground.

"You caught me." Dark said pleasantly, an incredibly smug grin stretching his cheeks painfully.

"So I did." Link mumbled, dropping his twin so he could check on the blearily blinking Sheik. He dropped to his knees beside his head and allowed the elder to rest on his thighs. The trio watched as the shadow looped a couple times within the air, then flew off in the direction of the windmill.

"You alright?" Link asked the Sheikah, listlessly stroking the tousled blonde hair.

"Yeah," Sheik scoffed. "Thanks for catching me." The blonds face flushed, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Luckily for him, Impa came to his rescue.

"Sheik? What are you doing down there? The village is in shambles, and your napping?" The muscled woman had her arms crossed sternly across her chest, foot tapping rapidly as she reprimanded her pupil.

"Napping? No, never Lady Impa! We were attacked by a creature from the well, and, unfortunately, I believe we could call it a defeat." Link nodded in solemn agreement, then added, "If it hadn't been for Dark, Sheik might have been crushed." He turned, anticipating the smug smile he knew would be on his shadows face, only to find empty space. Dark was no where to be seen.

"Who is Dark?" Impa asked as she collected her pupil from Links guard.

"Ah, no one." He said quickly, still looking around for his double.

"Hm... Anyway, Link, I believe you know what you need to do. The shadow temples entrance is hidden by the Royal Families crest. You must find it and purge it of evil to receive my medallion."

"Right, right, I know." He stood, stretched, then looked up to the still pouring rain. At least most of the fire had dissipated. But rebuilding the village would surely take quite a bit of time. When he glanced back in Impa and Sheik's general direction, he once again was met with only empty space. He turned in all directions frantically, backing up to the steaming side of a building. Sheikah's were always disappearing without word or reason, but Darks disappearance unsettled him. Navi had been quiet for far too long as well, usually she would be screaming into his ear, almost ordering him to get a move on and get his butt in gear.

Sliding his hat off his flaxen hair, he gazed into his cap only to find... Nothing.

"Navi? Dark?" When he received no reply (not like he'd really expected one) he slumped and slid to the ground. He was, for the first time in a long while, all alone. And it was only then that he realized just how much he missed his noisy company. Sighing, Link picked himself up, brushed off the seat of his pants and ambled down the shadowy pathway that led to the Kakiriko Graveyard. It was in the general direction of the shadowy monster, so the best thing to do was probably follow.

Of all the places to be alone, however, the graveyard was definitely his last choice. Not only was the creepy grave keepers spirit still ambling about the place, but the children of Kakiriko had a habit of haunting the graves and pelting ongoers with stones. Not that there should be any children here based on the events that had just recently occurred. Link walked hesitantly in the direction of the nearest tombstone. The inscription was blurred and worn, completely unintelligible. The Hero sighed and whispered a little prayer in recognition, then turned to walk away... Only to bump face first into the soggy ebony tunic of his shadow.

"Ah!" Link flailed to escape the others grasp, reaching for his sword before he realized who it was that was holding him.

"Dark? Hey! Where were you?! Where's Navi?!" Dark Link patted him consolingly on the head, soothing him as he lowered them both to the ground.

"Ssh, it's alright. Navi is fine... I think. But, since she's not here, I dunno." He smiled apologetically at Link, then dodged the furious fist that the other had aimed at his jaw.

"You took her, didn't you?! Where is she? What did you do with her?!"

"I don't have her! Relax, and I'll tell you what I think happened, what I saw!" A moment passed, Link gasping for breath and holding back the stinging tears that poked out from his eyelashes.

"She was taken by the shadow. Right about the time I knocked you and Sheik out of the way."

No. No, that couldn't be right. Navi _always _stayed tucked within his hat. There was no way the monster had taken her. Unless...

"It's all your fault!" Link shouted, icy glare renewed as he once again tried to pummel his double.

"_What_? What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"You must have knocked her out of my cap when you pushed me! Then the shadow stole her away! And now... Now.." She's cold. Alone. Maybe even dying.

"C'mon Link! Even if that's what happened, and even if the creature has her, she'll be fine. That's a strong little fairy, I'll have you know. And I hardly know her." He chuckled his smooth, velvety laugh and patted his still steaming Hero.

"We'll find her, I promise. But, for now," Dark Link rose and pulled the Hero up with him. "That woman said something about a Lens of Truth before she left. You, however, didn't hear it. Sheesh, you'd be helpless without Navi and I."

The Hero of Time growled and pushed his shadow away furiously.

"Don't speak as if you know her, you demon."

"Riiight, my bad." He amended, stepping away with a chuckle to avoid another punch. "If you don't stop attacking me, we'll never get anywhere!"

"Well if you weren't such an asshat, I wouldn't have to bother."

"If you weren't such a baby, I wouldn't have to bother."

The pair glared at one another, then broke apart as a flash of lightning crackled across the sky.

"We should go." Link said, running off towards the entrance of the graveyard. Giving the place one final look, Dark Link followed suit.

---

"Ah... I get the feeling you not allowed in here."

The Hero of Time was standing right outside the entrance to the inner sanctum of the Temple of Time. The pedestal where the Master Sword had rested so long was empty, the light shining down on it as if it was a stage. Dark Link was pouting, arms crossed and boots scuffing the floor. His eyes were downcast and disappointed.

"Guess not... But... If what you said was true, what happens to me while your gone?" Link averted his gaze and stared down at the polished tile floor.

"I don't know. But," He mentally kicked himself for the guilt he felt. "I'll be quick, I promise." The Hero of Time hated himself for not hating his shadow. It was a menace, a villain, a molesting freak!

"You promise?" Oh, Din... There was no stopping the guilt.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, what?"

"Yeah, I promise! Can I go now?"

There was that look again. The hungry one that struck fear into the Heroes heart; the very same one he'd encountered earlier that day in Hyrule Field. Darks arms were reaching for him, encircling his body tenderly and pulling Link close to his warm body. Link looked for a way out, but found he was too close to the wall to spin away, his sword was inaccessible. Hugging him close, Darks lips ascended slowly onto Links. He clenched his icy eyes closed as the other man caressed his lips in a gentle kiss. Link flushed, gave him a total of five seconds, then broke away harshly.

"Ugh, get away." He pushed weakly at his double, really not up to this for the moment, only to be, surprisingly, released.

"Seeya later." Dark Link winked, then turned and sat himself on the steps to wait, laying down to cross his arms behind his head.

"Right... See you." He shuffled away awkwardly, lips still slick with the others saliva, and disappeared into the inner sanctum.

* * *

Oh wow. I'm quite proud of this.

_Please please please review!~_


	5. Promises

I made sure to work as hard and quickly on this one as possible to make up for taking such a long break. And I really wanted to hit that 7K word mark, too, so I'm taking my time in my notes, haha. Oh, this chapter... It's given me such a great thing to go along with for the next chappie, and for the ending of the story itself.

**OH! And I'd like everyone to know that I'm going to eventually go back and re-write the first three chapters. Because their terrible.**

**Warnings: Male flirting, kissing, groping. Mild language. Violence.**

**Disclaimer: The characters, plot, and world of Hyrule do not belong to me.**

****All Changes To Storyline I****ntentional****

* * *

Seven years, seven seconds. In the blink of an eye Link found himself several feet shorter, clammy hands grasping the hilt of the Kokiri sword rather than the Master sword. He stretched clumsily, shaking each arm and leg individually, then sheathed his blade and hopped down the pedestal steps.

The Lens of Truth. Both Impa and Sheik had mentioned something of the sort on different occasions. Where to look for it, though? Without Navi, he was on his own in this search. Without the tiny fairies aid, he didn't even have a _hint_ as to where to begin. Not to mention that if he should run into a new foe he'd be in for quite a bit of trouble and susceptible to terrible damage.

"I'm smart though!" Link thought aloud. "Besides, it's only temporary. I can find some silly little lens all by my lonesome."

So in the question of where exactly to look, Link figured the best place to start would be Kakiriko Village. That's where the well was, after all. Maybe that meant the Lens of Truth was in the general area. Not to mention that Sheik and Impa were from that particular region, that would explain how they had both heard of it. And if it wasn't there, he only had to scour every single inch of the vast and densely populated Hyrule.

Links face fell at the though. Not having Navi was a serious damper on his mood. Before leaving the future realm, for a split second he'd hoped that maybe the fairy would reappear in the past. But she wasn't here either, and there seemed to be no sign of her having ever been.

The Hero of Time sighed, deciding Kakiriko was his definite starting place. He threw open the heavy double doors to the Temple of Time and jogged towards the marketplace. After seeing the square tango between sunless mornings to undead zombies at night, it was disorienting to stroll in strong sunlight amidst happy couples, shoppers, smiling children and their dogs.

'_I should be one of them._' Link reminded himself. '_Happy... Innocent... Not a care in the world, because they've never had to bloody their hands or slash the throat of a monster fit only for nightmares_.'

He restocked on potions from the Bazaar before heading in the opposite direction of the castle, where the closely knit buildings separated and led one down a straight pathway towards the heavy drawbridge gate. The adults paid him little notice, children much the same due to his strange appearance. Forest children were a rare sight indeed, but he was still different, and different wasn't exactly acceptable in these times.

'_Yet another thing to make Dark all the stranger._'

The lone guard at the entrance to town tipped his (or was it her? It was hard to tell with all that armor) helmeted head in recognition, moving sideways to allow the boy to leave. While it seemed strange for a kid his size and age to be walking around with a sword and shield, it wasn't the guards place to ask about it.

Alone. That was the first word that came to mind out in the open fields. Link's only company here seemed to be the warming blade in his hand and the tiny, copter-like peahats that spun about his head. A hack-slash later and they hit the ground, killed effortlessly for foolishly exposing their weak points. Their bigger counterpart however, having awoken at the slaying of its kin, began uprooting itself menacingly, which gave tiny Link more than enough incentive to flee the area quite quickly.

He crossed the decaying old bridge, saw the enormous stone staircase that led up into Kakiriko and hastened his pace in hopes of reaching the village before nightfall.

//--//

It was a slap to the face, in simple terms, seeing the village completely unscathed, even though what felt like minutes ago he'd seen it in complete disarray. The center of the village was bustling, carpenters carrying heavy machinery and logs, Anzu the cuccoo lady tossing chicken feed in a path that led to their pen, probably in hopes of leading them home without the need of touching them. It didn't appear to be working however, and Link would have gladly stopped to help (yet _again_) but he was on a mission, and, unbeknownst to him, time in the future continued on without him, meaning that taking his dear sweet time wasn't an option.

For the moment though Link was content in strolling calmly about the village in his search, stopping to speak with the villagers every now and again.

"_Treasure? In this village? Can't say I've heard anything about it. My brother though, he may be able to help you."_

"_Sorry kiddo, I'm on the clock. Try talking to the boss, he always seems to know about things like that."_

"_Lens of Truth? Listen up kid, I ain't got time for your little scavenger hunt. The wells backed up again and we're running low on water. Now run along, 'ya hear?"_

Link sighed and sat on one of the many stairways in Kakiriko, head in his hands as he kicked his legs back and forth lazily. After an hours search, so far all he'd dredged up was that the well was backed up. And that had happened numerous times on his travels to and from this village. It did seem a little suspicious though... The well backing up at a time like now. The Hero of Time turned his head to gaze up at the moldy old well. He didn't quite understand why the occupants of Kakiriko still got their water from such a primitive thing. Not to mention that just looking at it gave him a bellyache. There was a river just outside the Village, couldn't they be bothered to get it from there?

A group of people were gathered around the well, some peeking in and others staying back a respectable distance. Should one fall in there was no telling whether or not they'd survive the fall. Link climbed the remaining stairs and approached the congregation, nudging aside warm bodies to reach the well itself. He did as the man beside him did, grasping the edges of the slimy bricks and leaning over until he could peer into the darkness.

"Move aside." Said a gruff voice, taking hold of his lithe shoulder and shoving him back. Link frowned, eyebrows drawn to the center of his forehead as the burly man that had pushed him away did the same to a couple others. In his meaty palms was a flickering torch, which he proceeded to drop into the depths of the well. Hastily, everyone watched it fall and were amazed to find that the well wasn't really all that deep. It was also noted that at some point or other, someone had taken the liberty of nailing a splintering and degrading, but still usable ladder to the wells damp side.

"So, who's going to volunteer to go down there and see what the problem is?"

"Are you kidding?" A woman in a simple red dress said, her tiny feminine hands grasping her child's tightly. She shook her head morosely, seeming to think us a group of morons for even suggesting such a thing.

"Nothing to kid about in a situation as serious as this, ma'am." The burly man said, his husky voice amused but respectful. "Now, who's going in first?"

No one was surprised when not a single hand or voice called out. But Link, knowing that none of these people had the courage to do it, knew that they needed his help. He was, after all, a hero.

"I'll do it." He called out, smiling innocently at the shocked expressions he received. "What? Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I have to be as frightened as you."

"Now listen here, kiddo. Your meddling in adult business here, and I won't have you getting hurt. Now run along and find your mother."

_'Ugh. What a jerk.' _Link thought, pretending to convey his childish disappointment to the adults around him. The woman from before patted his flaxen hair consolingly, bustling past with her child in tow who peered at Link with childish curiosity, thumb in his plump mouth. The child raised a porky hand and waved a goodbye to him, straggling behind so his mother had to tug his forward.

The adult circle rejoined, murmuring ideas, plots, and plans among themselves. Link refused to just stand there and gawk, he waited instead until a gap appeared in the bodies and then took a few steps back. With a running start, he sprinted towards the well, cleared the edge and caught a rung on the ladder that led down into the darkness. He looked back up into the gaping faces of the men, unable to control the smug smile that tugged at the edges of his mouth. Waving mockingly, he slid down into the belly of the well before they could lift a finger of protest. And while he found a satisfied pride in rebelling against such people, he couldn't ignore the splinters in his palms that he'd received for haphazardly leaping onto an old ladder.

--//--

Dark Link was, quite frankly, bored completely out of his mind. Heaving a great sigh, he flopped backwards on the steps of the temple of time, determined to win his staring match against the sun. Being locked inside a temple of watery doom had been boring, sure, but that was before he knew what he was missing. Back then everything had seemed so primal and simple. But now he was on the surface, and there were vivid colors, interesting people, and strange new animals he'd never even seen before.

Unfortunately, his favorite thing of all was seven years in the past at the moment, doing who knows what in who knows where.

"Pfft." Dark sighed, blowing the raven black hair that had settled between his eyes. "It's too hot." He thought aloud, miserable in the heat of the day and the stagnant air this courtyard seemed to have settled all about. Not three minutes later he repeated the words, closing his eyes against the sun in defeat. It was then that he heard a noise, a sharp clomping that sounded crisp and orderly on cement. Dark raised his head, peering in the direction of the marketplace, which appeared to be much more interesting at the moment than some crummy temple.

He heard the noise again, so musical and different to his pointed ears. Utterly fascinating. Leaping up, he meandered back into town, and ran face first into the heavy muzzle of some giant brown creature. It flailed, clomping away with him with a frightened noise, a whinny of sorts that made a smile break out on his face despite the mad rolling eyes he was inducing.

"And just what, exactly, are you doing to my horse?"

"Horse?"

Dark turned, raising a scrutinizing eyebrow at the lanky man standing before him. He had another of the large creatures following him, a strip of leather attaching both of them to one another. This one was a pale cream color, much more calm as it stared at it's fellow beast.

"Yes, a horse. _My_horse. The finest of the fine, and the greatest of the great. She's meant for the evil king, Ganondorf. Who I am on my way to meet now, and, I would appreciate it if you would move along now so I could do just that."

_'Ganondorf?' _That sounded familiar, but Dark couldn't quite place where he'd heard it before. It sounded like something he should know, like it was important to him, but he was drawing a blank here.

"What is the 'horse' for?" He found himself asking as the man snatched up the leather plead and tied both horses to one another.

"Your kidding me, right? Their for riding, and racing."

"Riding?" Dark said thoughtfully, imagining all the ways a horse could benefit Link and himself. More importantly, it would make him happy.

"I want that one." He said, reaching for the leather strip that the man held above his head, the one that led upwards to the muzzle of the stronger brown horse. He laughed, clutching his sides with effort as Dark frowned up at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Y-_You_ want one? _That_ one? _Epona_?! Ha! Only the Dark Lord is capable of taming _this_ beast." He dried the skin under his eyes with his calloused hands, still shaking a bit with laughter.

"I commend you for your spunk though kid."

"Heh, I bet I _could_ do it." Dark retorted smugly, crossing his arms. Putting a hand up to his chin thoughtfully, the man scrutinized Dark with a beady black eye, large mustache quivering as his lips moved ever so slightly in thought.

"Alright, kid. I'm feeling generous today. Hand over twenty rupees, and I'll let you ride her around the square for a minute."

Dark glanced over the mans shoulder, taking in the fact that the square was littered with various redeads, all slumped over as they moaned to themselves.

"No thanks. I'd rather just take her."

"Sorry, no deal. Twenty or nothing."

"Hmph, fine." Dark reached into the pouch on his waist, withdrawing the rupees and then slapping them into the elders open palm. The man pocketed the cash, then unraveled the knots holding the two horses together, nudging Epona closer to Dark who, raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"How do I ride?"

"Ugh, your kidding me. C'mere." Although he was nervous coming more than a foot closer to this greasy man, he stepped forward nonetheless and allowed himself to be hoisted up and onto the back of Epona. She stamped her feet, eying her rider nervously.

"Now wha-- Agh!" With an exuberant laugh, the man smacked Epona's flank, causing her to buck and gallop away at full speed. Dark grimaced, finding the only thing to hold onto was the closely shaved white mane. Epona maneuvered around the square, shying away from the hunched and approaching redeads. And despite Darks initial terror, he soon found great joy at this new view of the world. He laughed with a giddy joy, happier than he had ever been. But his minute soon ended, and the man clapped his hands and whistled for Epona. Dark _would_have pouted if Epona had listened and slowed to a halt, allowing Dark to be scooped off her back.

Except she didn't.

"Heeeey! Get back here with my horse, you thief!!"

"Whoa, hey, what are you doing?" Epona was galloping towards the entrance to the marketplace, unhindered by the lack of drawbridge, which she simply leaped over and landed nimbly on the grass. Dark turned to glance back, seeing only a fuming mustached man and a rather smug cream horse.

"I like your style." He found himself saying proudly, urging the horse forwards and to the side so that they could stealthily run alongside the outer marketplace wall. That way when Link returned from the past (that didn't sound weird at all) he could find them quickly.

"He's either going to get a kick out of this, or yell at me for stealing a horse. Well, wait." He looked down at Epona, stroking her neck thoughtfully. "This is all your fault, when you think about it. So that means he can't get mad at me. Nice plan, horsie."

Epona snorted.

--//--

The water temple had been bad. It was musty, humid, and filled with numerous spike-covered bombs that found great joy in spinning after heroes. Link had uttered every swear word he'd known, the ones the merchants used frequently on hot summer days, delighting in the way the rebel words tingled on his tongue. But this place, the bottom of the well, this was _awful_. At least the Zora's had kept some form of maintenance going in the water temple. Down here, you could tell it had been a deserted place for several years.

Like a maze, the area was separated in an endless walkway, some walls, Link found, were an illusion to the eye, and he kept his hand upon the wall to detect which walls were real and which were lies. Stagnant water soaked his boots, splashing up to wet the bottom of his forest green tunic and leaving his legs cold and slimy. There were many places requiring him to drop to his knees and scuttle forward, that wouldn't have been so bad though, he'd crawled through worse. But it didn't help that a merciless spirit, cloaked in green fire, and a large group of rats kept following him as he progressed through the belly of the well. Bundled in various places corners and hallways were heaps of what appeared to be piles of rotting flesh, he couldn't be sure. Why such things were down here, he had no clue. This was a freaking _well_ after all. It was meant for water, not undead creatures and decaying bodies.

Strangely though, Link wished vaguely that Dark could have been there to see it. Both were terribly creepy after all. He'd probably feel right at home, then leave Link forever alone so he could live out another seven years in a watery, dank place. The Hero of Time sighed dreamily, good times.

_'Being in such a weird place though'_, Link thought as he slipped effortlessly through a wall. '_Is made all the worse by the fact that I'm completely alone.' _Just remembering that made a cold shiver dance up Link's spine, and as he nudged open a tiny chest, which contained a whole 20 rupees, he found himself looking over his shoulder and all around himself to make sure he wasn't being hunted. Nothing to the left, nothing to the right, Link pocketed the brightly colored rupees and turned to place his hand on the wall, but then his feet slipped through open air and he found himself falling straight towards a sea of green.

It was too late to scream, and when he hit the ground, he continued falling, finding himself up to his chest in acidic green goo. Which, by the way, happened to burn quite a bit. Struggling to pull himself out, Link flopped onto the dirt and rolled over onto his back.

"Ugh." He said, swiping at his sticky clothes. Had Navi been here, she would have tsk'd at him in her tiny little voice and then went about cleaning him up. But he was alone, and there was no way he was gonna bother with this stuff. Link stood, swaying a little, then looked around the chamber. There were redeads in here, hunched close to the ground and staring up at him with soulless black eyes. He gulped.

In the distance, there were two torches, each alight with blue flame. Again, this seemed quite impossible with the whole bottom of the well thing. But he continued onwards, following the narrow wooden path across the green. The redeads stood as he approached, but Link scrambled up the ladder towards the upper level before they could get close enough to latch onto him.

He found himself, unfortunately, back in another maze, still standing in what appeared to be extremely dirty water. He sighed to himself, resigned to a life of forever trudging through watery dungeons. He followed the path, ducking to the side only to avoid being spotted by the ever present floating spirit. A rat also scurried across his foot, which demanded he flick if off, and the tiny creature let out a terrible squeak as it crunched into the wall parallel from him. The spirit turned, alerted by the noise, and Link dashed away in hopes of avoiding a fight. He ducked behind a water spewing statue, relieved when the spirit swept right on by.

The statue however, was another illusion, and as he stepped out from behind it, the ground once again disappeared from beneath him and he plunged into darkness. Cold air hit him in the face, Link screamed and braced himself. The ground rushed up all too quickly to meet him, and when he hit his legs gave out and toppled him forward.

"Today is just not my day." Link muttered, spitting out a mouthful of debris. He then blinked in confusion, eyes slowly traveling up the wiggling, undulating, pale gray thing.

Swaying like a cobra preparing to strike, the hand, one of four other it seemed, twitched and shivered anxiously. It's skin was clammy gray, totting and pulsating in a sickly fashion as it danced in time with Links heavy panting. Typically Link would have sprung from his vulnerable position on the ground, grappled his sword and made short work of this foe. But the fall had jarred his entire being, his teeth still clenched tightly, eyes wide with fear as a cold sweat broke out on the back of his neck. It struck out without warning, taking advantage of the blonde, it's wide palm easily swallowing up his entire skull, effectively cutting off his air supply and leaving him blind.

"Urgh... Let... Go!" Sword forgotten, Link lashed out blindly at the cold fingers, prying, scratching, and pulling away with all of his weight. His fingers slipped through a large gash, smothered with slim and decaying ooze. The urge to vomit settled like a rock in his stomach, hut he swallowed it and tore at the wound in an attempt to free himself.

His skull popped free, his body thrown back as the hand flailed. Link grimaced at his weeping fingers, standing shakily on his feet. The hand snapped back to face him, and if hands could growl, this one would surely be undulating in fury. The Hero of Time reached slowly for his sword, not wanting to startle the monster and cause it to attack again, but before his hand met the icy hilt of the Kokiri sword, a shadow fell over him. Link froze, and due to the darkness surrounding him, was unable to see the shadow growing, approaching him more and more each second.

He spun a second too late, took a slash of what felt like thick blunt claws to a chest wound that spurted ruby red blood in a great, wide arc.

"You... Bastard..." Link ground out, finding it a struggle to breath, an even greater struggle to gaze upon the gruesome abomination that had attacked him. It had the same, old gray skin as the hands, flaying in places and stretch taut in others. A long, slender neck towered high above him, leading up to a sneering muzzle set with deep, malachite eyes. The same cold, green eyes that were focused solely on his terrified face, and moving steadily closer as the body they led to waddled forward to devour it's prey.

_'Yeah, like I'll let it defeat me.' _

He cartwheeled backwards, spinning on his heel to face the nearest hand and deliver a swift slash to the thinnest part of it's stem. While the hand was numbed by pain, his attention was free to center on the main body, which was slowly but steadily traveling closer and closer. Link readied his sword, aiming for the throat, then charged with a wailing cry. The blow connected, jostling the beast and toppling it over onto its back. Or, at least it would have. But the body slipped like liquid into the soil.

"Huh?!"

There was pressure on his ankle, suddenly, when he turned to look one of the hands was wrapped tight around him, but before he could even think of swinging his sword, the ground drooped beneath him. Link shouted in surprise, his head colliding with the dirt as he fell backwards onto the hand, which bucked under his weight and flung him further backwards towards the nearest wall. His back screamed in pain when he struck it, but there was no time to recuperate, the monster was exploding from the earth, throwing dirt and soil every which way.

Some found its way into Links eyes, and he fought hard to blink it away as he took his stance, glaring defiantly through the building tears as the beasts head craned downwards... Closer and closer... Until, finally, Link slashed upwards and distorted the already ugly face furthermore. Such a scream was fit for nightmares, as the monster lashed about with its blunted teeth. Grimacing, Link struck out once more with his sword, this time severing the uppermost part of its face, revealing an oozing mass of brownish-green gunk. The smell hit him before the disgust did, causing his stomach to coil and twist violently.

The Hero of Time retched, sagging forward to rest his hands on his knees, his chest searing painfully with the effort it took. The monster scurried around the room, lashing out at the hands, who reached out as if to help as it passed. It hit a wall, rebounded, tripped and rolled over a palm, gathered itself, then spun and charged straight for Link. He was weakening quickly, finding it harder and harder to catch his breath, but as the villain approached, his sword was raised, pointed for the center of the monsters chest where Link assumed it's heart would be. They collided, the momentum sending them several feet backwards, coming to rest only inches from the wall where Link would have been crushed and gutted by the hilt of his own sword.

The hands flopped uselessly to the ground at the death of the master, who slumped forward on the Kokiri sword and slowly slipped to the floor. Ashes erupted from its bleeding mass, swirling in the musty air to join its companions' dissipating corpses. As the last of it disappeared, the room cleared in a blinding light, and when Link was once again able to open his eyes, an orb of light fluttered about his figure. At first glance, he almost mistook it for Navi, but the light soon faded into darkness and a cool weight dropped into his open palms. The object was what appeared to be a magnifying glass with a large, slitted pupil obstructed its view. Link turned it over in his hands, observing it, before holding it up to the light and seeing... Absolutely no change.

"What?! That's _it_? What a useless piece of junk!" He couldn't honestly believe he'd spent all this time and effort for such a waste. It didn't do a damned thing, except tint the edges of his vision in a hazy red pattern. Nevertheless, he sighed resignedly and slipped the handle through a loop on the side of his belt.

As he backtracked through the well, which was now monster-less due to the defeat of the dungeons leader, he remembered the people from town, looking down the belly of the well and wishing for water. Link sighed, now looking up into the light of day, and pulled out his ocarina. With any luck, the song of storms would return their water supply and wash out any remaining evil in the well.

The mouthpiece was cold, yet familiar on his lips, and a wave of placidity washed through him as he played what was easily his favorite tune. Above him, fervent cries broke out as the townspeople ran for cover from the rain, which crashed down in such great torrents that a puddle began to form almost immediately under his feet. Link pocketed his treasured ocarina, clasping the ladder with both hands and scrambled up. The water chased after him, lapping at his heels, but he made it to the top before it ran over and began to gush out onto the ground. He gulped in fresh air as fast as his lungs could stand, blinking against the rain that pattered against his face and struck his skin raw. The Hero of Time received bewildered stares at his muddled form, at which he laughed sheepishly, and waved them off.

He hopped down from the marble well before he was pushed off by the raging water, and when he saw that no one was going to bother with thanking him, Link left without another word, heading for the entrance of Kakiriko Village. With all business finished here, it was time to return to the future. Seven years from now, Dark was waiting for him.

--//--

"_Where _did you get a horse?!"

Link was standing outside the castle walls, his jaw agape and icy eyes wide. Dark Links chest was puffed out as he swelled with pride, hands gripping the leather straps leading to the bit. The horse itself had annoyed rolling eyes, hoofs stamping about in distress as it attempted to pull away from its new master.

"I _won_ her!" He exclaimed, watching with proud eyes to view the beast. The Hero nodded slowly, unsure.

"By '_won her_', don't you mean '_stole her_'? There's no way someone would wager a horse like that."

"Hey!" Dark said, an angry glint appearing in his usually placid ruby eyes. "I wouldn't dishonor myself like that. And besides, even if it was stealing, it was her fault!"

Link looked up at Dark with a critical stare, raising his eyebrow defiantly. "Since when have you ever cared about honor? Your a villain, remember? Up until I cleared the water temple, you were just as foul as all the others." He paused and studied his twin thoughtfully. "For all I know, your still the same inside as you ever were."

Darks face fell, his teeth grinding together in anger. Epona pawed the ground anxiously even as Dark slid off his saddle (almost tripping over his own feet as he touched down) and caught the front of Links tunic in his fist.

"Listen here, _Hero_." He growled menacingly, effortlessly raising Link an inch or so off the ground. "We may not have gotten off to the best start, but at least I'm making an effort to be kind to you. Why can't you get over your God-complex and treat me like an actual human being for once. I have a conscience, just like you. I feel just like you. We are literally the same person. So, now: Friends. Or. Not?"

Dark punctuated his last few words by shaking Link in his grasp, still holding him easily aloft. The Hero scoffed, a very faint but definite blush dusting his cheeks as he turned his head away.

"Friends? With you? Never."

"Alright then." Dark said, catching Link by surprise with his nonchalant reply. "I can only assume you say that because you'd rather be more than friends."

And before Link had time to sputter in anger, shake himself free and knee Dark in the crotch, his twin had lowered him back to the ground and caught him in a tight embrace, forcing their lips to meet and instantly bruise.

_'I don't want this I don't want this get off me get off!'_

Dark held him fast, shoving the blond against the castle wall to effectively pin him and demand cooperation. Although Link was clawing viciously at his sides, Dark paid no attention to the pain and continued nipping fervently at the Hero of Times lips, neck and ears. He placed small kisses down Links jawline, following him as he turned his head away, and forced him back with a demanding kiss. If Link were a lesser man, he may have shed a tear or two in anger, but he bottled up his humiliation and found himself actually enjoying the other mans firm hands on his waist, stroking up his side and rubbing at the wound he had yet to heal on his chest. The wound was much smaller though, tinier on his broad chest than it was seven years ago, Darks prodding hand stung a bit, quite frankly, but his mind blocked it out, and was suddenly unable to form words.

Dark nibbled at Links mouth, flicking his tongue out to prod at lips that were clenched firmly closed. He pulled back and frowned in annoyance.

"It's hard to kiss you when your being so uncooperative, you know."

"That's the point, you idiot!" Link retorted, taking advantage of the situation to headbutt his twin and send him staggering back. Before he could fall, Link caught the belt keeping Darks tunic in place and yanked him back up to punch him square in the nose.

"Ow, dammit!" Holding his injured face in his palms, Dark glared back at Link, panting as he staggered backwards towards Epona.

"That's what you get. So don't do it again! Next time, I'll kill you!"

When Dark moved his hands away, his palms were covered in blood, his face dripping as well. It would have stained his tunic had it not been such a dark pitch black. And the eyes Dark was giving Link, the pout of disappointment on his face, _almost_ made him feel guilty for hitting him. Almost.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." The Hero of Time said casually, sweeping past him to mount Epona in one, swift motion. Dark made a noise of disapproval deep in his throat, gingerly dabbing at his injury with his gloved hands.

"Fine. But don't say you didn't enjoy that."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

The two glared icily at one another, although Link couldn't help but chuckle at Darks mutilated face. He was trying so hard to act as if it didn't hurt, but Link could see the pain blazing behind his eyes. To apologize in his own stubborn way, Link held out his hand to help his twin up onto the horse. But Dark 'hmph'd' and slapped his hand away. He reached as high as he could, stretching up onto his toes to grasp at Epona's saddle. She shook her head and stepped forward as Dark tried to heave himself up, causing him to slide off and land on his butt.

"Pfft, that was pathetic."

Glaring up at him despite his flaring cheeks, Dark grasped the saddle again and jumped, scrabbling up onto Epona's back. She snorted and stamped her feet, but behaved otherwise.

"Ha! I knew I could do it."

"Mhm. Sure you did."

Snapping the reigns, Link set the horse off at a brisk pace in the direction of Kakiriko Village. Dark let out a startled noise, finding that there was little to nothing to hold onto except for Link, who turned and glared at him when he hugged him about the waist.

"Deal with it!" He shouted over the rush of wind, embracing him all the tighter.

--//--

They were about halfway there before Link completely relaxed into Darks arms. And it was at this time that the darker twin noticed just how nice the Hero smelled. Despite the fact that he had been through who-knows-what, and probably couldn't tell you the last time he showered, he was surprisingly fresh. Like... Rain. Dark nuzzled as stealthily as he could into Links blonde hair, relishing in its silkiness as he inhaled deeply. Before he was aware of it, he had slid his cheek down the side of Links head and come to rest his chin on the others shoulder. When Link only frowned at the situation, Dark grinned and tempted fate even further. His hands were still holding fast around the Heroes waist, but they were loose enough that he could massage the others hipbones, could stroke the side of his taut thighs and scrape lightly with his fingernails.

"Cut it out." Link said, but his tone defied the demand. An almost breathless sigh, is what it sounded like. Grinning smugly to himself, Dark ran his hands smoothed further down those legs, reaching out as far as he could, then scraping up them with his blunt nails. Links face flared, causing even the tips of his pointed ears to darken. They were quite striking, luring Dark in... He leaned his cheek on Links head again, lapping delicately at the back of his ears. It startled Link to such a degree that he yanked on the reigns, Epona bucked and sent both of them sprawling to the ground, Link knocking the air out of Darks lungs as he landed atop him.

"You _Idiot_!" The Hero of Time growled, swatting at Dark as he rolled off him and moved to calm the rampaging horse.

"Well, sorry. I didn't know you'd freak out like that." He smiled to himself, knowing Link wouldn't see it. "I don't think you minded much though."

"Once again," Link murmured, smoothing out Epona's coat. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

--//--

Night fell before the twins and Epona made it to Kakiriko, and Link decided it would be best to settle down for the night and rest. He was tired from the events of the day. Humiliated with himself at how he had reacted to Darks advances earlier that day. And his chest ached, too. They had a surplus of potions, but Link was cheap and refused to spend more than was absolutely necessary. Besides, the pain reminded him of where he was, what he was doing. His mission. And focusing on the stabbing jolts that rippled through him as he lay on the softest patch of grass he could find distracted him from his charge, who was stroking Epona reverently. Link figured that being trapped for seven years made something as simple as a horse absolutely fascinating. It didn't last long, unfortunately. Dark soon sauntered over to where Link was curled up, crouching down beside him to grin at his annoyed expression.

"It's been a busy day, so I'll do you the favor of taking first watch."

"Well gee, thanks! I appreciate it _so_ much."

Dark rolled his eyes at the blatant sarcasm, turning on his heel and plopping down to observe the world around them. The stars were out, not a single cloud in the sky. Dark gazed up at it with an almost enamored look.

"Link, can I ask you something?"

The Hero grunted, which was probably a no, but Dark decided to ask him anyway.

"When you die... Will I disappear?"

Rolling over, Link fixed his icy gaze on his twin, glaring at him until he realized just how serious the other was. His expression was almost... Sad. It was a stupid question to ask, in his opinion, but he softened his gaze as they locked eyes, trying to look as kind as possible.

"Well... You are my shadow; the other half of me. So if I die, I can only assume you'll disappear."

"Oh."

Yeah, Dark was definitely sad. His eyes had drifted to the ground, and if Link was not mistaken, he could have sworn they were glittering in the moonlight. As if he were near tears.

"But we don't have any proof of that." He consoled, smiling sheepishly. Dark looked up at him in earnest, then smiled meekly and turned away.

"Yeah... Your right..."

"Mhm. So, don't be so emotional. And don't get distracted either, I'd like to wake up in the morning." Link mentally kicked himself when Dark flinched at the death reference, but he made up for it by reaching up and smoothing out his now hat-less head. He pulled his hand back when the other leaned into it though, and curled back up into a ball. It wasn't cold, but he had always slept this way back in Kokiri. Back when he was completely alone, an enigma among the other forest children. Link clenched his eyes closed against the pain that memory brought up.

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

"I... Promise to protect you. I'm going to fight for the greater good, from now on. I'll protect you. And when it comes to fighting my creator," He paused, deep in thought. "We'll kill him... Together."

Link smiled as he blearily closed his eyes.

"Thanks... Dark."

His twin turned away from him, fully prepared to destroy anything and everything that dared approach them in the night. His sword lay at his side in the grass, ready to slash throats and gut stomachs. He had something to live for now, something he had never known he would have back when he was locked within the confines of the Water Temple. And it saddened him that this adventure would soon end, and Link would surely turn him away. But until that day, until the Dark Lord, his Father, lay cold and dead at their feet, he would live for the Hero of Time.

Link rolled over, seeing Epona grazing for her supper, and Dark sitting stock straight in concentration. He relaxed a that, and as he fell asleep, he was comforted for the first time by the others presence.

* * *

**Good? Yes/No?**

_Reviews Are Love!~_


	6. From The Shadows

Oh, I do enjoy making each chapter longer and longer. Gives me a goal to work towards! Now, do have fun reading!

**Disclaimer: **Legend of Zelda is not mine, oh, but if it was... 3

**Warnings:** BL, violence, language, blood/gore

* * *

Finding the Temple had been fairly simple, Sheik having appeared just long enough to point them in the right direction. Delivering for once a cryptic message that was easy to decipher.

_'"The Shadow Temple is that way, towards the furthermost point of the graveyard. It's hard to miss when one is in high spirits."'_

Dark had been the one to eagerly clasp Link about the waist when they stood before the cliff overhang, pulling him close and aiming the longshot towards the closest target, which was a creaking fence that wobbled under their combined weight as they landed. From there they'd bravely made their way into a dark tunnel that puffed out breaths of air as if it was alive, coaxing only the most courageous into it's depths. They hadn't taken more than a dozen steps before danger struck, however, Dark strolling along much too eagerly and tumbling into what looked to be an endless chasm. Link had acted quickly, striking the longshot across the gap and swinging across to snatch Dark by the crook of his arm.

_'"I totally saw that. I was just testing you. Congrats, you pass!"'_ The Shadow had joked, but his chest was heaving too hard to be taken lightly. Further down the path, the duo had come to a halt, staring at the worn faded surface of a painting. It's glowing green eyes stared back at them, haunting and cold.

'"Now what?"' Link asked, furrowing his eyebrows at the dead end.

'"How would I know?"

'"Oh, right. I forgot you were an idiot."'

'"Hey!"' Dark retorted. '"I thought we were friends now?"'

'"You thought wrong."' Link said mockingly, dodging the fist Dark swung at him, hopping backwards towards the wall only to... Fall right through it.

'"Link?!"' Dark shouted, reaching out to the wall, expecting it to be hard and unrelenting under his palms, but he fell through as well, toppling on top of Link who was sitting on the floor with a bewildered expression on his face. He landed heavily on Links chest, knocking the wind out of him and scattering his bangs away from his face. They stared at each other meekly for a moment, then Link grimaced.

'"Alright, get off. Sheesh, it feels like your always falling on me."' Dark scrambled up, righting himself and then offering a hand to the Hero, who, surprisingly, accepted it and pulled himself up. The room they were in was dark, six unlit torches arranged in a circle the centerpiece. There wasn't an empty space on the walls, painting after painting hanging from them, each staring with the same green eyes back at them. And when Link swayed from side to side curiously, they appeared to follow him. It was creepy. Creepier than the well, even.

"I wish I'd been locked in this temple instead."

"It _does_ suit you."

Link and Dark were standing in what the Hero could only assume was the central room of the Shadow Temple, hesitant to carry onward due to the frightening appearance of the place. Creepy crawlies scurried over the toes of their boots, hovered about in the air, threatening to skitter up your nose or down your throat should you breath too deeply. From deep within the dungeon, Link noticed as his ears twitched curiously, an unearthly sound was erupting in explosive notes. A drum, it was a drum. Nothing else could produce a sound so deep it struck the core of your being.

"Do you hear that?" Dark asked nervously, his pale fingers itching towards the hilt of his sword in reflex.

"Yeah. But don't worry, it's not close. C'mon, let's get this over with."

Walking cautiously past the large contraption in the center of the room, it's topper, a demon whose wings were spread in welcoming sent cold chills up Links spine. Dark, always eager to prove he was fearless, strode to the end of the room and stared across the bottomless pit stationed there. He cupped his chin thoughtfully, judging the distance between the two platforms, then grinned mischievously and took a few steps back. Link caught him just before he started running, clasping him about the waist to keep him from escaping.

"Are you mental?! You'll never make that jump, you idiot."

"Well _excuse me_, princess. You never know unless you try."

"How about I try throwing you across? Too bad my arms are sore, though. I must have slept on them wrong. It'd be a real shame if they gave out halfway through the throw, and you fell to your death. But oh well, come here and we'll give it a whirl."

"Hey!" Dark shouted, struggling when Link lifted him easily above his head. "I give, I give! Lets find another way!"

Link grinned and pretended to wobble, much to his flailing twins horror. His thumbs ground into Darks spine, popping a few of the vertebrate, and also making the shadow a tad more flexible. He stretched backwards and blindly grabbed for something to hold onto, coming up with a handful of Links flaxen blond hair.

"Ow! Let go!"

"No, you let go!"

"Fine, down you go." Link gritted his teeth and moved closer towards the gap, but was forced back when Dark yanked fiercely on his hair. He toppled backwards, hurriedly setting Dark back on the ground, the darker twin shoving him away to hide the fact that his hands were shaking slightly.

"Asshole. I'll get you back, just w-wait." If his deep and usually menacing voice hadn't been so weak, Link may have actually worried. Although his twins punishments usually involved groping of some sort, Link was fully aware that the other was skilled with a sword. The metal kind, of course.

The Hero of Time, trying to hide his smug smile, turned to observe the mechanism and the pillars around it. While it looked rather important, Link was unable to determine just what it was meant for. It wasn't until he crept closer that he noticed the finely written script on the base of the pillar, and to actually make out what it read required him to get so close his eyelashes almost brushed the stone.

_'Point thy beak towards the pillar of truth, only then will the path become clear.'_

So he had to rotate the beam until it faced a certain pillar. But which one? As he observed said pillars, there was a sudden shout of alarm from the corner of the room. Dark was calling out to him, and the sharp metallic clang of a sword smacking stone jolted Link into Hero mode. The Master Sword was drawn, glowing brilliantly in the darkness. Link rushed out from behind the statue, only to experience a strong sense of déjà vu.

Dark was fighting tooth and nail against the same foul beast he'd encountered in the well. When the beast lashed out, Darks sword came up to meet it, screeching shrilly against dagger-like talons and dull teeth. Link charged, fully prepared to tear the things entrails out slowly and painfully, but his twin surprised both Hero and monster. It let out a sharp wail, greenish blood spraying outwards and drenching Dark as his sword pierced its heart. Staring with bewildered eyes, it slumped to the side and crashed with a sickening crunch.

_'Impossible.' _Link thought, eyes bulging and jaw slack as Dark swung his sword to rid it of the beasts blood, and then sheathed it easily. His jaw was still open in disbelief when the shadow turned to him with burning ruby eyes and the most devilish grin on his pale face.

"If I hadn't killed it quickly, it may have hurt you."

Link blinked. Dark strolled closer, the sickening stench of decaying monster blood rolling off him in waves. If the Hero hadn't been rooted to the ground by fear, he may have vomited again, just like the last time he was exposed to the evil beast that was quickly disappearing.

"I won't let anything hurt you ever again."

"That's impossible. Everyone gets hurt, even Heroes."

"_No_ ." Dark growled, a frown taking over his face as he rushed to Link and grasped his shoulders so tight he knew they would surely bruise. "I can't let that happen, not anymore."

"What's gotten into you?" Link asked, digging his heels into the dirty floor to gain leverage and pull away from his crazy shadow. But Dark pulled him closer, tucking the blondes head under his chin, holding him to his chest. Links eyes rolled back in his head, instinct ordering him to breathe solely through his mouth to avoid the smell. The chest he was pressed to warmed under his cheek, and when he tried to pull away, there was a sickening liquid flaking quickly on his face.

"I want to protect you from everything. Your too pure for this, just look at you. Look at this place!" He motioned around them at the room around them, dark and eerily quiet in the gloom. And now that he actually looked, Link noticed that the light from the Master Sword, still clenched tightly in his hand, enveloped his body in an aura of sorts that cast a soft glow to the air around him. Darks face inched closer to his own, their foreheads touching as his shadow breathed his scent in. A pleasant contrast to the unpleasant odor surrounding him.

"Dark, I've been fighting for my life since long before I ever met you. And here I am, still standing. It'll be okay, you just gotta have faith in me." Dark looked skeptical, and his mouth was already open to reply, so Link did something he knew he'd probably regret. He lunged forward on his toes and pressed his lips to Darks in a violent kiss. It wasn't the best, Links eyes watering when his nose clumsily bashed into Darks, and his twin had been caught completely unaware, so he choked on the words he had been prepared to speak and had to break the kiss to cough. Link turned away from him, crossing his arms defiantly, ignoring the mild laughter his shadow elicited as the coughing died away. When his throat was cleared, Dark reached out to him, trying to pull him close and lock lips again, but the Hero swiftly side-swiped and ran a few steps behind him.

"Hey, where are you going? We're not done here!"

"Yes we are, and look!" Link hunkered down and rummaged about in the dirt for a moment, clueless to the pout on his twins face, then hefted something up as he stood and turned.

"Uh, boots?" In Links arms were a complicated looking pair of shoes, dark leather trimmed with creamy metal covering and what looked to be two wings on each heel.

"Their cool, huh? I bet they give you the ability to fly!" Dark watched with mild amusement as Link hurriedly plopped down (right in a puddle of blood unbeknownst to him) and tore off his boots, tossed them to the side and tugged on the new pair. He held out an arm to his twin, who helped him up and caught him when he slid forward. Dark righted him, still holding him by the small of his back, then let go, only to watch Link slip backwards this time and land on his back.

"Ow." Link mumbled, reaching up to rub his aching head. "These shoes are awful."

"I can see that." Dark agreed, hefting him up again. This time Link kept a strong hand on his shoulder, curiously stamping the ground to adjust to the way the boots worked. He grinned triumphantly when they cooperated, and he was soon scooting across the floor in traction-less wonder.

"Well," He began, circling around Darks motionless figure. "I don't think they enable flight, but their still pretty cool. I feel... Almost weightless."

"Let me try!" Dark said, fingers twitching eagerly like a child's as he chased after Link and pulled them both to the ground.

"Fine. But only for a minute. We gotta get going."

"What?!" Dark retorted, one of the boots already on and the other slipping over his sock-less toes. "You got more time with them than I did. And besides," He stood, wobbling slightly, but refused Links help and grinned smugly when he figured them out immediately. "You have a lot more gadgets than I do. It's only fair that I get to keep these."

"Ugh, fine. But only because I get to keep _this_!" He slipped the Lens of Truth out of the loop on his tunic, holding it up in the air like it was the greatest treasure he'd ever found to entice Darks curiosity. And, sure enough, the shadows eyes had grown wide and eager, a large grin spreading across his face.

"Wooow. That _is_ pretty cool. Too bad it looks totally worthless."

"What?!" Link shouted, the smile melting off his face as he gave Dark an incredulous look. "_This_ is an extremely valuable item. Capable of all kinds of magical tricks and abilities. How dare you mock it's brilliance."

"Oh yeah? Whats it do? Huh, Mr. Hero?"

"Um... It obviously, uh, sees truthful stuff. Like," He held the Lens to his eye, fully prepared to look absolutely amazed, until his eye caught something vaguely off about the room. Blinking slowly, he dropped the Lens a few inches, observing the area, then held it to his eye again.

"Whoa." He mouthed breathlessly, quickly shifting the Lens back and forth across his eye.

"Oh, c'mon. I'm not that dumb."

"No, really, look." Motioning Dark closer, Link pointed to one of the pillars, the skull on top to be more precise.

"Watch." Slowly, he moved the tool to and from the shadows vision. Hoping he wouldn't have to point out it's obvious trick.

"Huh... That's interesting, I guess... But not as cool as these boots!" Dancing across the room, Dark disappeared for the time being. More eager to play than to help out the Hero, who was left to decipher the riddle on the marble statue and lead the way towards the dungeons keeper. If only Navi was here though... Her radiating peace and happiness would have been most welcome amidst this dreary place. She would also be a great help in keeping Darks affections at bay. And with that thought, Link could only hope the tiny fairy would return to him sooner than later.

--//--

It's cold here, terrifyingly dark. The air is an eerie purple-green hue, shimmering in thin, glass-like waves that move about like snakes in water. My skin has long since gone numb, and even when I chafe at it with my hands the friction does nothing to sooth the icy pain. Suspended far below me is the Phantom Shadow Beast, Bongo Bongo, whose clammy gray hands are relentlessly pounding into the drum beneath him. With every blow the canvas snaps taut, and the sound it produces drills into my tiny head, snapping and grinding painfully. It was only for a split second, but not too long ago, I wished that my species had not been granted the immortality of the Gods. So that I may be freed from this tiny, aura-like prison, and once again reunited with my ancestors.

Time is nothing but perception here, and as far as I know, I have been imprisoned for weeks. And even if it has only been but a few hours, the pain is all the same. I should be at Links side, gently prodding him in the right direction, ever onwards into the face of death, as is my duty decreed by the Great Deku Tree. Sometimes the guilt strikes deep inside my core, and I imagine what the boys life would have been like had his mother not left her in our forest. He would still be the destined Hero of Time, but perhaps had he been taken under another wing...

The dungeon master stops his infernal playing, hands that paused half-beat poised over the drum. Had he a head to crane, I think he would have been straining his ears to hear something that which I could not. A moment passes, I carefully count it out, slow and precise in my head, waiting to see what the beast does. It's body suddenly trembles, shaking in what could be perceived as laughter, and it is with a renewed strength that he begins to strike the instrument again, beckoning and calling out to anyone willing to listen. I jam a finger into each ear, unsuccessfully blocking out even a fraction of the noise. But it no longer matters.

Link is here. The Hero of Time is coming.

--//--

"Alright, teamwork. Work with me here, Link, I can only move so fast in these boots, you know."

"I know, I know, shut up already. Move a little to your right, watch the drop there, now, _push_!"

"Phew, I think that does it. It wont go any farther."

"Yeah. Help me up, would you?"

Link had never expected to find a boat in a place like this. Let alone one that seemed capable of staying aloft on nothing but thin air. But Dark had reappeared just as Link was finishing off a swarm of angry Keese, grasping his hand and telling him that there was something he could only see to believe. Although it was relatively plain, the 'ocean' spanning out before it seemed to lead in the direction they were headed. And the fact that they could simply sit and relax while the boat did all the work was a greatly accepted gift.

It was parked high out of their reach though, and neither longshot or any rope could ever reach it's deck. So Dark had gone off in search of anything that could be used as a stepping stone, and had soon returned pushing a huge slab of stone. Darks strength, although incredibly impossible and surprising, was beginning to become a common sight to the Hero. Not half an hour ago he'd seen the shadow cut a Stalfos clean in two. And while Link was no lightweight himself, it was an oddity to see someone as powerful as him, actually on his side.

They managed to hoist one another atop the stone, and then on board the ship (Link only getting mildly groped as Dark shoved him up by the seat of his pants) which creaked under their combined weight.

"Wouldn't it be terrible," Dark said with a grin. "If it collapsed and sent us flying to the pits of Hell?"

"A real shame alright. But you have to remember that I'm the Hero, here. The Goddesses would probably pull off some stunt and I'd make it through. You, on the other hand." The blonde paused and smiled to himself. "Well, I think it goes without saying what would happen to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Dark shouted, reaching out to grab at Links tunic, but the boat suddenly lifted several feet, decorative bells at its sides chiming eagerly in the breeze. It lurched forward, throwing the two men off balance and sending them sprawling out on the wooden deck. Links head smashed into the floor, pain shooting up and down his back, his mind fading in and out of consciousness. There was a hand stroking his head, small and dainty, hardly even there, but it lifted him from the fog in his head and gave him the strength to sit up.

"You okay?" His shadow asked him curiously, the concern very prominent on his pale face. But his hands were planted firmly on the deck, more than an arms length away and definitely not feminine and tiny. "Helloooo?" Dark continued, waving his hand frantically. "Anybody in there?"

"Ugh, shut up. I'm fine. Just some brain damage and a bruised ego."

"Good," The shadow was standing, reaching for his sword and moving to tower over Link. "Because we have company."

The boat tilted dangerously forward, causing Link to slide a few feet before Dark grabbed his ankle and hauled him back towards him. Two Stalfos, large skeletal warriors with the aggression of a taunted alligator, were circling them, their weight off-setting the balance of the boat and tipping it in whatever direction they moved in. Dark did a good job of hoisting Link up to his feet, balancing a sword in his good hand, and weighing down the lighter side of the boat to keep it from rolling over. He couldn't really keep them in one spot for long though, and as Link righted himself, he noticed that the lack of traction in Darks boots were keeping him from getting purchase on the boats sleek surface, which, when he let go of his blonde partner, caused him to slide right off the boat.

"Dark!!"

He was gone. The shadow was no where to be seen. Dark had slipped right over the edge, had been unable to even call out for help or grab the edge of the boat. Before he could even register it, there was a single warm tear running down his cheek. And it was with blazing eyes that the Hero of Time turned to face his opponents, each wearing a sadistic grin on their boney faces. He wanted to cut their faces in two, force their grins to melt into despair. He rushed them, darting between their bodies as the one closest to him jabbed at his chest and the other swung it's sword down to slice him in half. Jumping, he twisted in mid-air and slashed, rendering ones arm useless as it was severed and fell away from the rest of the body.

The other dodged the cut, hopping over the Master sword to roll and slash at his head. But Link leaped sideways, feeling the metal nip just the tip of his ear. He turned on his heel, gathering momentum to behead the skeleton, and then kick its as hard as he could in the chest, pushing it backwards over its own clumsy feet and sending it over the side of the boat. Link grinned in victory, but grimaced when the other monster charged at him and countered the blow he swung in defense, its fist flying towards his stomach and punching him so hard his sight turned black. Link was unable to hold back the Stalfos' sword, the monster rearing back to spear him like a fish. Closing his eyes, and wishing he had remembered his shield, which was useless on his back, Link awaited the pain that would surely come.

But never did.

The metallic clang of two weapons meeting made Links icy blue eyes snap open, and what he saw caused him to gasp in disbelief.

"Dark?!"

"Hey, Hero. Miss me?" Dark turned his head just enough for Link to make out the teasing grin on his face, and watched as the shadow reared back (almost slipping due to the hover boots), then struck out, severing the spine on the Stalfos, causing its body to go slack.

"Phew. Good thing I showed up. Next time, don't close your eyes. It's not honorable... Why are you looking at me like that?"

Link put as much hatred as he could in his eyes, made them as cold as ice and attempted to fry Darks brain with mental lasers. But it was impossible to hold it for long when he was just so... Relieved.

"I thought you were dead." He said quietly, feeling lost and more alone than he ever had.

"So did I." Dark admitted with a bashful smile as he sheathed his sword. "But it was like the air was pushing me up against the bottom of the boat before I could fall, and I had to claw my way back up to you. I guess it was one of those stunts the Goddesses like to pull." He winked, taking a few steps back as the ship shuddered underneath them. Link was speechless, only able to mutely follow as they hopped onto solid ground. He turned to watch the ship crumble to dust and drift into the empty abyss.

"I saw your face when I fell off the side of the boat." Link gulped at the voice in his ear, able to feel his twins heat and the muscle of his body hard pressed against his back. He would have shuddered if he knew Dark wouldn't feel it. "You looked so... Broken..." A finger traipsed up his spine, digging in at the base and lightening as it went up. Links face flushed and he pulled away before Dark could do what he typically did when they were in close contact, nose thrust into the air snobbishly.

"I just missed my boots. That's all. I might have been in a stitch had I lost them."

"Yeah, sure. Your _boots_. Not the guy whose saved your ass on numerous occasion."

"Hey!" The Hero shouted, spinning on his heel to balance the freshly unsheathed Master Sword at the base of Darks neck. "I was the one to spare you in the first place. Don't forget that."

The shadow put his hands up submissively, an expression of bored indifference on his face.

"Sure, fine. Be that way. Next time I might not be so nice, I'll just stand by and watch."

"Ha, how are you gonna do that when you swore to protect me at all cost, hm? Whatever happened to our 'creator destroying tag team?' Or are you going to make me face Ganon all on my own, like it's supposed to be?"

"Ganon?"

Links stopped short, raising a curious eyebrow at his twin. He sheathed his sword and stepped back.

"Yeah. Ganondorf, the Evil Lord of this time. He's the whole point of this quest. You know, to defeat the villain, save the princess, and reclaim Hyrule?"

Dark stared blankly at him, the only change on his face were his upraised eyebrows.

"Are you saying this Ganondorf is my creator?"

"Pretty much." Link said, turning to head towards the nearest doorway. He was eager to escape those curious eyes, and the guilt that was beginning to gnaw at the lining of his stomach. It's not like he wanted to be _rude_ to the shadow. But it wasn't like he wanted to be necessarily _nice_ to him, either. What he needed was a good in-between sort of thing.

"Well then. That clears a few things up... But it also leaves a whole lot to question..." He paused in speech, following Link through the doorway and into what appeared to be a maze.

"What's he like?"

"Pfft. That's a ridiculous question. What do you _think_ he's likes?"

"Hm... Evil?"

"Precisely." Shredding through a Master Hand, Link led the way through the numerous turns and twists that occupied the room. Dark was quiet behind him, only grunting as he speared an approaching enemy.

"And this Ganon wishes to re-shape Hyrule as well?"

"Yeah," The Hero said, shouldering a door open. "But that's not something I figured you would know. Who told you?"

"Actually-- Look out!"

Link was shoved back against the door, face smashed into the cold paneling. He heard what he recognized to be the sound of a jiggling doorknob that refused to open, and then the frustrated sound of Darks fist colliding with the door and a growl erupting from his throat. He found that he could turn his face, and what he saw sent a chill up his spine. There was a wall heading straight for them, covered in the blood of a past victim, and decorated with hundreds of lethal spikes. The first thought that came to mind was, _'Oh shit.'_

Dark had stepped away from the door, heading for the wall Link had already studied, and as he turned his head, he could see one just as similar, and just as deadly looking coming for them as well. They were trapped in a cold, dark, windowless room. The door was locked, no one was coming for them, and if anything the walls were speeding up in their approach. His twin was shoving at the wall to his left, hands carefully placed to avoid being stuck by spike. Feet digging in, he held it back for maybe half a second before the ground beneath him gave and the wall sped up to recover lost ground.

"Help me!" He shouted, bracing himself again on a different spot, giving Link the widest eyes he'd ever seen on the man. They'd faced death before, but never had they had to watch it kill them, slowly, painfully, together... The Hero of Time rushed to his side, using the speed from his dash to push with all his strength. Together they were able to hold it back, but it creaked agonizingly under their hands, and there was no telling how long it would stay. Behind them though was the other wall, free of obstacle as it hurried to meet them.

It suddenly occurred to Link that, perhaps if they timed it just right, they would be able to stand horizontal to the ground and push back at the opposite wall with their legs. But it was a faulty plan, seeing as how the walls would only stop for as long as they could hold it. And both of them were tiring fast with one alone.

"Wait a minute," Dark suddenly said, a bright grin flashing across his cheeks. "This ones made of wood!" He craned his head around, peering in the darkness with Link. "Yeah, that one is too!" The blond agreed, already getting the gist of what the shadow had in mind.

"I'll hold it," The raven-haired man said, gathering the innermost part of his strength to make up for the lost help. "You cast Dins fire, and I'll hold. But hurry!"

At first Link was reluctant to let go, the inner Hero in him saying that he should be the one to hold it, and that Dark should cast. That it wasn't safe leaving his life in the hands of this dangerous young man. But when Dark turned his head to question Links gaze, the blonde knew that there was no choice but to trust him, and he thrust himself away from the wall in one fluid motion, hand already slamming downwards as the words of the magic spell flowing through his head like sweet music.

_'Din, whose strong arms cultivated the land to create the earth, who dyed the mountains red with fire and created land, heed thy cry and aid my with your powers.'_

Link had only ever had one problem with Din's Flame, and that was the long cast time. The spell itself required a good deal of concentration, and in the midst of battle it was a hassle to conjure. And seeing as how he was about to be crushed by two descending walls, and the man who was now being pushed against him as the wall sped ever onwards, the flame sputtered frighteningly in his hands for a moment. For a second, Link thought it wasn't going to work, but as he felt the first spike piercing the flesh of his thigh, the flame took and burst from his palm in a flaming circle. The walls crumpled under the heat, slowly burning themselves to the ground, disintegrating into ash to flutter away. Link took a few heavy breaths, panting to regain lost strength, then smiled at his handiwork. It was quite a shock though, when he turned to see Dark hunched near the ground, arms wrapped around himself.

"Hey," Link said curiously, crouching down beside him to lay a hand on the shadows shoulder, which he pulled away from with a hiss. "What's wrong with you?"

"It... Burns..."

"Huh?"

"You... Burned me..."

The Hero of Time blinked slowly, taking in the words and Darks tunic, which showed no sign of wear and tear other than the grime he'd been pummeled into within the temple. He reached out slowly, not touching the shadow so as not to alert him to his approaching fingers, and firmly grasped the others chin, pulling it gently to face him. What he saw made what little he had in his stomach gurgle.

Darks face was melting, yet not. It appeared that it _had_ melted, but was quickly regenerating, slipping upwards like a swath of unruly clothing being brushed back into it's rightful place. His eyes, like cold rubies set in porcelain, looked up into Links icy blues sheepishly.

"It's disgusting, I know." He turned away from the blonde, prodding at his skin as it mended seamlessly. There was trace amounts of blood dripping from his chin, but most of it had been burned away by Dins Flame. Link hadn't even considered that the spell would burn his twin. But he would never have imagined that the shadow was capable of such healing abilities without the aid of medicine.

"Has this happened before?" He asked, trying to appear casual so he would not embarrass the other any further. He received a nod, and a tiny glance in his direction.

"I used to cast it on myself time and time again to remind me of where I was. How alive and trapped I am in this world."

Standing, he brushed himself off and finally turned to look at the blonde. His face looked as if it had never been harmed in the first place.

"There's a treasure chest behind you. Looks like a good one, too." He said, pointing over the blonds shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, right." They collected the contents of the box, a monstrous looking key that chilled Links hand before he had even touched it. Dark was kind, and took the liberty of carrying it himself. He had no pockets, no rucksack, so the only thing to do was carry it, but when Link expressed concern Dark waved him off and said that it didn't bother him the way it would a normal person. They left the room, back-tracking through the mazes and hallways towards an area they had yet to cover, one that Link knew, just from the reverberating sound of drums in his aching ears, was where the dungeons caretaker lay in wait.

The key slid easily into the humongous golden lock, the chains falling away like grass in a midday breeze. With a heavy rumble, the door opened inwards, darkness beckoning the twins inwards.

"You ready?" Dark asked Link, standing as straight as a pole and looking defiantly brave.

"Of course. I'm always ready for a good beat-down."

It wasn't until Link actually entered the dismal darkness that he realized how sick he was of not being able to see more than a foot in front of him. He was ready to leave this temple and never look back, high-tailing it towards the sunny fields of Hyrule. But first things first, sword drawn, he stalked into the chamber, fully anticipating an attack from every angle when Dark let out a cry of surprise. Strangely enough, it seemed to be fading away, like an echo of sorts, and then it was suddenly very close, right in his ear.

"Link! Watch out!"

The words were garbled, like someone had smacked the shadow before he could finish what he was saying, so Link stepped forward without caution and felt the ground abruptly fall away from his feet.

_'I'm so sick of this place.'_

A snowy field of white rushed up to meet him, and as he fell Dark flew up beside him, a look of frustration on his face as he soared back up out of sight. When Link himself hit the ground, boots first as he had trained himself to do after so many falls, he too bounced upwards, but not nearly as high as the shadow. Must have been the hover boots' fault.

It had been too loud to hear before, what with the wind rushing in his ears, but the sound of the drum echoed about the room like an ominous foreshadowing each time Dark struck the mat. He did this maybe twice more before Link rolled his eyes and positioned himself where the shadow would fall, catching him easily as he flew downwards.

"Finally took pity on me, huh?" Dark leaned over and placed a chaste kiss in the center of Links forehead before the blonde put him down with grumble of disgust. With a wink, the shadow turned away from him to hide his smug smile and surveyed the area they were in. Cold. Dark. It was pretty much the same as any other temple boss' chambers. Except this one had a huge drum, or bongo mind you, hovering over a pit of what Link thought to be an ocean of toxins.

And then the ground beneath them sunk downwards, tossing them back into the air as it snapped into place. The light in front of them, waving like stained glass, flickered momentarily, revealing a hideous creature that put the dead hand to shame. It's neck oozed fresh blood, severed hands and arm stumps doing the same as the being floated over the drum. The hands slammed down into the mat, lifting the twins again and again as they formed a hollow beat, and when Dark looked to Link for the first battle cry, he found his twins eyes to be fixated on a tiny floating orb above the monsters head.

"Is it just me or does that look an awful lot like--"

"Navi!"

The Hero of Time smiled up at the light, not caring that he received no reply, just happy that he had finally found the tiny fairy once again. And that they would soon be reunited. Dark looked back to the monster, finding that the main body had disappeared and the hands were circling them like buzzards over a long rotted kill.

"Link, focus. This guy first, Navi later."

And with that, the shadow darted off towards the left hand, swiping at it before it flew high above him. Link took the initiative, eyes flickering back up to Navi one last time before he whipped out the Fairy Bow and started letting off arrows as fast as he could, trying to track the fast approaching palm before it could snatch him up and crush him.

It spun wildly, knocking the arrows aside and dealing a heavy blow to Links side, which he blocked quickly with the shield and counter with a spinning strike. Fingers itching, the hand retreated, deciding to circle around him rather than attack head on, watching and waiting for the perfect moment to strike, but when it did Link was ready, and he thrust the Master sword through it's fleshy palm. A spray of thick liquid hit him in in the face, and the Hero thanked any God willing to listen that his mouth had been closed.

Dark was doing a good job fending for himself, parrying the blows dealt to him with the flat of his sword and then countering with the sharp blade. The hand flopped uselessly to the ground after receiving a painful blow to the knuckle, and another to one of its ragged fingernails, the thin bone sliding right out of the finger. Link looked to his own adversary, taunting it with a few well placed words, and struck deep to the fragile bone when it came close enough.

The blond was bounced a few feet into the air when the monolithic hand fell, but it was a short lived victory smile he shared with Dark when the hands stirred once more, urged onward by some invisible force, which pulled them over the side of the drum itself.

"What are they doing?" Link thought aloud, making to walk to the side and look over, but there was a deep rumble, and suddenly the hands were behind them both, flying forward towards them, threatening to send one or both over the side and into the poison. His hands moved automatically, reaching for the Lens of Truth at his waist. He grappled with it, yanking it to his eye just in time to shout, "To your left! Three feet above your head!" The shadow leaped, sword raised to strike for the blood red eye set in a stump-like neck that only Link could see, but knew would shower the man as well with the criminals blood. He was unable to witness it though, because he was being swept off his feet, ribs being crushed by the hand Dark had fought. He could hear the grunts of effort it took to strike through the beings flesh though, and felt the shudder from the hand all the way down his spine.

His eye bulged dangerously under the pressure, the air being shoved out of his lungs and his ribs creaking. Link struggled weakly, trying to worm and wiggle his way free, but there was no give, not even an inch of room to breath. Links airway was constricting, spots blotting his vision and making the entire room spin sickeningly. Vaguely, he felt the scurrying tiny hands he had always associated with the one he cared for most, another deep call filled with nothing but worry and concern. But before the voice reached him his head slumped forward and the world disappeared.

--//--

"To your left! Three feet above your head!"

Dark frowned in confusion, wondering what in the world he meant, until he saw that the blond was holding the trinket from before up to his eye, and that he was staring in horror at something that seemed to be moving closer and closer. Sword raised, he leaped to his left, aiming high for something he could not see. And he felt the blade strike home, the air flickering like static in front of him for a moment before he was face to face with a single crimson iris, and he sneered at it as he cut deep and reared back for another blow. As they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. And after a few more well placed stabs and slices, Bongo Bongo fell to the drum, his weight playing the last final beat of his long lived life.

Dark gave a sharp smile, cocky and witty as he sheathed his sword and nudged the beast once or twice to assure himself of its death. When he found it safe, there was a pull at his ebony lochs, he swiped at it, but the weight was gone before he could hit, that was when he noticed the lack of blond Hero. And the orb of frustrated light that was batting at a lump in the shadows.

"Link?!" He ran for the Hero, reaching out to help him, but a light was descending upon them all, sucking and slurping at their bodies until something snapped and Link, in all of his pure radiance, was swept upwards into a halo of glowing soft blue. Left behind was a stunned shadow, a tiring fairy, and the corpse of the dungeon master.

"Oh, please, _please _tell me that doesn't mean he's dead. Navi? Navi!" The fairy, unsure of what to do at this point because she had seen the extent of Links fatigue and injuries, knew that the Priest, Rauru, may not even be able to help him, but she opted for lighting down on Darks head to sooth his matted hat and coo reassuring words in the shadows ear.

"Ssh, it's alright. That always happens. He's gone to see the caretakers of the temples and receive his medallion."

"What?! What's that supposed to mean? Is he coming back or not?!"

"Of course he is." Navi said, amusement in her tone despite the rising panic in her chest. She'd been released from her prison when Darks sword felled the beast, breaking the spell. Since her skin had yet to recover, and Dark was oddly warm for such an ominous being, she fell into a restless slumber on the top of his head before he could ask any further questions. This left the shadow all alone, wondering if he should leave this place and wait outside in the graveyard for his Hero to return, of if he was supposed to wait here for the soft blue light to return.

It was then that the beast behind him began to crumple into ash, its great girth filling the air so thickly that breathing was impossible. Dark reached up and tenderly scooped up the fairy, tucking her against the crook of his arm as he made his way out of the room. With a final look, the blue light had yet to return and Dark knew he had no choice but to retreat for the time being.

--//--

It was terribly hard to focus here, to concentrate on one person as they all seemed to be whispering into his ears at the same time. They were hurting him, those voices, too loud and too soft at the same time, and his hands meekly went to cover his ears and protect them from the noise. His head was pounding so hard, ready to burst from the pressure and send his eyeballs and braint matter flying over the marble-like tiles that lined this room. Links ribs ached like he'd been beaten with the pommel of a sword ten times too many. And then the fuzzy figure that could only be Impa (all those sharp curves and pointy feature made her quite distinctive) and he stared up at her stoopidly as she smiled gently at him.

Something cold was being pressed to his hands, and he took it absentmindedly, too busy trying to focus on the sages face. But she was moving away, leaving him to join the others who all smiled and waved at him. He was hurt though, he was hurt! Why weren't they healing him, soothing his many cuts scrapes and broken bones? It seemed like they owed him as much, but his voice was only static and his body was being hoisted into the air, fate tempting him back into the maw of danger.

--//--

Sheik had appeared immediately when Dark had left the temple, rushing forth to shake him by the shoulders and demand Links location. Dark had given him a miserable pout, ears dropping so low they threatened to fall off, and he plopped onto the Triforce platform at his feet instead of answering.

"Is he... Dead?"

"Navi says he's speaking with the sages..." Sheik let out a relieved breath, hand clutching at the fabric of his suit where his heart lay, beating fiercely against his palm. "But he's injured. Badly." The shadow added, frowning up at the Sheikah.

"That's alright. Injuries can be healed, and I'm a great medic. But death is beyond even the sages." He turned away to sit opposite Dark. "You two were lucky. Impa said that she suspected you would surely die. And Link was not meant to return unscathed."

"Ugh. You guys make him sound like... A piece of meat sometimes, you know that right? He's just like you and me. A human being."

"You?! Your not human. Your a monster."

"Why you--"

Both of them looked up immediately, their faces cast in blue as Links figure materialized out of thin air. Sheik reached to catch him, but Dark, sneering to himself, shoved the man away and clutched the blond tightly to his chest. Links icy blue eyes were wide and unfocused, breath heavy and rattling in his throat.

"Be careful with him, you fool. Hand him over."

"No way! Your a 'great medic', remember? Surely you can heal him just like this."

"I... Cannot." Sheik admitted, refusing to let Dark see the weakness in his eyes as opted for glaring. "But I know someone who can. C'mon, hurry!"

"Hmph. I knew you were a lying." Dark mumbled, but he followed the Sheikah nonetheless, not wanting to trust him, but deciding he really didn't have a choice in the matter. He did his best not to jostle the blond in any way as they set off in the direction of the village at a brisk jog, and he took a sadistic glee in the way the Hero nuzzled into his chest, clutching the ruined black fabric like a safety blanket.

He failed to notice the glare Sheik sent his way.

* * *

Cliffhanger~

_Reviews Are Love!~_


	7. Seizing The Fortress

ARGH MY EYES. Haha, I've stayed up to obscenely late hours working on this thing for the past two days. Has anyone noticed that each chapter is a bit longer than the last? That's my goal for each one, haha. And has anyone noted that I don't really put much about Navi in these either? I never really liked that little booger...

If you see any mistakes or faults in plot, please point them out to me! I'd appreciate it so much! Thanks in advance, and please enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Legend of Zelda is not mine. Never will be...

**Warnings: **Moderate yaoi, moderate violence, rudeness and language.

* * *

Waking up was a slow and lengthy process. All around him the colors shifted, and Link found it near impossible to focus on anything stationary for more than a second or two. His limbs were weak, and if he wasn't mistaken, something was holding him down. A belt or rope of some kind for his safety? Link didn't know, but it was making the situation hard to cope with. After an hour or so of sweating, cursing, and fading out of consciousness, Link found that he could wiggle his fingers freely, and he focused on that, first moving his fingers, his arm, toes and then legs. The fog in his head began to clear, and the room around him became the next mystery. He had never seen this place before, but by the clucking of the chickens outside the house and the sunlight streaming in through the window, it was safe to say he was still somewhere in Kakiriko. And now that he thought of it, Links eyebrows drew downwards harshly as he fumbled with his faltering memory. There had been a fight, a big one, a boss battle of course, in the Shadow Temple. He had been injured and... Dark had saved him? Huh... That was certainly interesting. Huffing to himself, Link scrabbled blindly at the ties around his chest and waist. By the hooks and soft leather they were constructed of, he could only guess that they were indeed belts, and that someone had wanted him kept here should he wake up. It was after he'd managed to get the first one nearly unbuckled when there was a loud crash in the other room, coming from a heavy oak door from across the bed. Link fingered the belt as quickly as possible, hoping for a miracle and that it would slide free so he could simply slip out of the other belt, but the door slammed open and there was Dark, a look of utter joy on his face as he stared at the startled Hero.

"Link! Your finally awake!" Dashing to his side, the shadow flung himself atop the other, hugging him around the neck as he nuzzled into the blond's flaxen hair.

"Ow, ow, watch the ribs!" Dark pulled away with a bashful face, grimacing at the wince on Links face as he hiked up his shirt and prodded thoughtfully at his ribcage. Someone had painstakingly wound a flexible looking wrap around his chest, which was kept just loose enough for him to take a moderately deep breath. As long as he didn't move around too much or find himself out of breath, he thought he should be fine. They stung like a bitch, but other than that he felt relatively fine. Unless Dark decided to jump on him again he thought he should be okay with standing and moving about.

"Where are we?" He asked, stretching his limbs to rid them of the cobwebs he felt were occupying them. Dark shrugged, a real look of confusion on his face.

"I dunno."

"How do you not know? You were the one to bring me here."

"Well..." The shadow sighed, scratching at the back of his head as he looked down at Link sheepishly. "Sheik actually led us here. But I carried you!"

"Sheik is here?" He leaned over in the bed, ignoring Darks pout at the Heroes lack of enthusiasm, and tried to seek out the Sheikah, who, it appeared, wasn't even in the house.

"He's not here at the moment, though." Dark said smugly, spinning on his heel to accompany Link on the bed. "Said he had to escort his woman home."

"His woman?" Link repeated, looking incredulous. Sheik with a woman? Link couldn't even picture him with a man. The Sheikah didn't exactly strike him as a sexual being, yet he was involved with some woman?

"Mhm. Ugly old codger, let me tell you. But she did a really good job at patching you up. Apparently most of your ribs managed to survive the incident, and what did break she fixed with this nasty green gunk that Sheik and I had to force down your throat." Links hand went to his throat, coughing a little as if he could actually taste it. Dark smiled and then gave him a suggestive wink. "Of course, since you weren't conscious, we had to administer it in a most interesting way."

So not only was Sheik involved, wait, no, Dark had said she was old. There was no way. Maybe a grandmother? Or some trusted guardian? And what had that other thing been?

"W-What do you mean by that last part? Administering the medication in an interesting way?!"

With a coy smile, and flashing eyes, Dark lifted himself from the bed and trotted towards the door, laughing to himself as Link tried to call after him, but instead only jostled his bruised chest.

"Oh, Link, there are some things you just don't need to know."

_'And besides, I only meant that we mixed the poultice with a little fairy concoction Navi made. Then we had to hold his mouth open and massage his throat till he swallowed it. Poor thing, I thought we'd smother him for sure. That stuff smelled awful, too. Link, however, doesn't need to know that. Heh heh, I'll let him sweat over it for awhile...'_

Dark looked at his hands thoughtfully. He had been the one to mix it, Sheik had blatantly refused, saying some garbage about the scent making him much easier to detect should he need to call upon his stealth. Navi had been too tiny to mix it all together, and the old crony had smacked him with a wooden spoon when he'd ordered her to do it.

_'Kids these days.' _She had grumbled, ambling off in the direction of the heavy old sofa, which, to Dark, held no appeal since the stuffing was coming out the back. Not only that, but the fabric smelled of twenty decades' worth of accumulated sweat. His hands had the faint but distinctive scent of the mixture on them, though. And he didn't especially like the smell. With another quick whiff, he decided a bath would be a wonderful thing to do at moment. Sheik was gone, and he had the house all to himself. More importantly, he had _Link_ all to himself.

Behind him, said Hero was gasping as he groaned on the bed. His ribs must have really been hurting him.

"Aw, poor thing." The shadow cooed, strolling casually towards the Hero, whose eyebrows creased in suspicion. He was unable to defend himself though, only able to watch the his twin approached and fluidly leaned onto the bed, face only inches away from the blonds. Sweat ran down his face in sticky beads, and Link glared at Dark as if he himself was the physical manifestation of pain.

"Whatever your thinking, or planning, or whatever, I don't want _anything_ to do with it."

"Oh, come now, Link." Dark pouted. "Why do you think I've always got my head in the gutter? I was just going to suggest I run you a bath. It'll be awkward, what with your ribs and all, but I think it will be manageable... If I'm there to help you."

So before the Hero of Time could gasp out a protest, the shadow fled the room, his footsteps echoing in the empty hallways.

_'Oh, goddesses, what have I gotten into?'_ He certainly wasn't going to just lay here and wait for the man to return and probably molest him instead of bathe him, though. Carefully, Link reached forward and undid the next belt buckle as quickly as he could, listening intently for sign of the returning shadow. The leather slipped out of his sweating fingers numerous times, but he managed to undo it and slide out of bed without harming doing any further damage to himself.

Wobbling, Link ignored the rush of nausea and exited the room as swiftly as possible. Dark was down the hall to his right, which ended in two doors. The one on the furthest wall led to the room Dark was in, and the other door was closed tightly. To Links left was a set of stairs, and he descended carefully, listening for creaks in the wood and keeping his upper body stock straight.

For midday, the room was quite dark, and Link could barely make out the features and decor of the room. It resulted in him nearly tripping over a low table, causing him to let out a high-pitched squeak of pain.

"Link?!"

Oh, Din. Dark had heard, and he was coming for him. Coming to give him a bath and touch him inappropriately. Link dodged around the table, making for a large door with a tiny little window at the top. As Darks heavy booted feet stomped in his direction, Link yanked open the door, earning a stabbing pain in his ribs, and blinked at the blinding sunlight. But Dark was nearly upon him, calling out for him to, "Stay. Right. There! Or else!" And Link was running from the building as fast as he could through the pain, sprinting into a Kakiriko Village that he had not seen in seven years. It's residents were happy, smiling, their homes repaired and made better with magic.

Sheik was in the center of the village, instructing a group of men on how to properly insulate an attic against frigid winds when Link darted past him. The blond's face broke into an ecstatic smile, and he quickly, but politely, bid the workers good day and took off after the Hero.

"Link, wait up! I can't believe your awake already!"

"No way am I stopping!" Link retorted, having to turn his head to be heard over the wind.

"Huh?" Sheik stuttered, giving him a curious look when a black blur pushed him to the side and careened towards Link.

"He's mine, stupid Sheikah!" Dark shouted, giving Sheik a smug smile and a playful wink. And before he could blink, the warrior watched as Dark cut off Links path and effectively stopped his escape. Sheik saw Darks lips moving, forming words he really didn't want anyone saying to the Hero of Time. Because Link deserved respect, not a firm spanking as Dark was threatening.

"Sheik! Save me!" Link yelped, caught up like a vise in Darks corded arms. The shadow was very gentle, minding the Heroes ribs as he hefted him up and headed back for the house. But Sheik intervened, grabbing Dark by his hair and yanking.

"Alright, alright. Enough of this, Dark, put Link down at once."

"_Fine_." Dark grumbled, setting Link down on the ground, the blonds face was sweaty and pained.

"Now, we're all gonna go home and rest. Link needs some medicine by the looks of it, and you need to be put back in your cage, mutt."

"Hey!" Sheik dodged the blow to his gut, blocked a boot aimed for his head, and then proceeded to lift the shadow by the ankle and throw him as hard as he could. Angry with himself, angry at the elder for making him look like a fool, Dark let out a throaty groan when he collided with the earth.

He gave up, instead flopping onto his stomach to watch Link and Sheik, who were quickly making their way back home, Links head turning to check on the fallen team mate.

"Damn you, Sheikah." Dark sighed, blowing fallen hair out of his eyes.

--//--

"This stuff is disgusting. Why does it have to be so bitter? Couldn't she have made it, I dunno, strawberry flavored or something?"

"You can ask her yourself next time we see her, Link. But for now, you better finish off the whole vial or I'm going to force it down your throat."

_'Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you.'_

Link blinked. He didn't know why he'd just thought that. It seemed so wrong to hold something like that against the Sheikah. Sheik was an alright guy, after all. He'd taken the liberty of instructing Link in the art of ancient songs, and even saved his life a couple times. Sheik had pointed him in the right direction on numerous occasions, too. _The temples that way; look up; try Lake Hylia_. Stuff like that. But here he was, curled up under the heavy quilted coverlet on a bed he'd not too long ago discovered had belonged to Sheik before they came here, throwing perverted accusations at the poor man.

_'I must have lost some brain cells along with those ribs when Bongo Bongo tried to crush me.'_

The half-empty vial warmed his palm, Dark having insisted it be warmed up, and it was with disgusted eyes that Link downed the rest of the concoction. The effect was immediate, his aching ribs suddenly feeling completely new, and his head stopped spinning long enough for him to thank Sheik and chuck the vial at him. It didn't matter how good it was for him, he still hated the stuff.

Dark was brooding in the living room, having arrived a few minutes after the two blonds. Navi was with him, chatting in his ear casually. Sheik had told him about how close the two had become while Link slept. Apparently, they found solace in being the two strangest things in the vicinity. It made them feel like they weren't alone. But Link didn't think Navi was all that strange. He'd grown up in a place full of the tiny little creatures after all. His twin on the other hand... Link didn't think it would matter how kind the shadow was to him, or how many times Dark saved his life. He would always be an enigma to the Hero.

"Are you hungry?" Sheik asked him suddenly, breaking Link from his thoughts.

"No, not really. But... Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." The elder sat on the edge of the bed, an indifferent expression reflected in his eyes. Sometimes Link really hated the Sheikah traditions. He would never know exactly what the man was thinking with his face hidden like that. There was a rag in the warriors hands, more dry than wet, and Sheik pressed it to Links face, removing the sweat that was the only evidence of the Heroes condition.

"Why are you here?" Link began, probing in earnest at Sheiks hollow eyes. "Dark said you led us to this place, but usually once you've got me going the right way you disappear and I don't see you again until I'm at the door of the next temple. And even then it's for nothing but business. So why now? Why are you staying here?"

Sheik turned his head away from Link, avoiding the Heroes curious eyes, and then shook his head slowly.

"Let's just say I'm keeping an eye on you. Or, more importantly, Dark."

"What's Dark got to do with it?"

"Dark Link," The elder laughed. "Is obviously a menacing presence. Today is a good example of that."

"Well, yeah..." Link sighed, looking down at hands that were wringing the blanket covering his lap. "But he can't be all that bad. He's helped out a bit."

_'More like a lot.'_ He admitted to himself.

"Even so," Sheik continued, practically ignoring the Heroes statement. "He very well could still be working under direct order. Ganondorf, remember? The Dark Lord is cunning and clever, however much I hate to admit it. He's smart, Link. We have to take every precaution before proceeding." Standing with a grunt, Sheik made his way over to the door, then paused. "He's pulling out all the stops, and I'm not about to let you lose." And with that, the elder strode out of the room, leaving Link to mull over what his next move would be.

The Spirit Temple was the only stop left before the castle, and that meant crossing the desert. Link wasn't looking forward to that. All that sand was bound to end up in the most uncomfortable places. He groaned and wiggled down under the covers, pulling them up to his chin. At the moment his ribs didn't hurt, but who knew how he'd feel when he awoke again. The sun was in his eyes from this position though, so sleep might be an effort...

Could Dark really be a spy?

It was easy to imagine the shadow exchanging secret words with Ganon. Even easier to see him betray... No, Dark would never betray him. He promised to protect him, after all. And the man had sounded so eagerly sincere. But maybe that was all a part of the act? Links head hurt, and he raised a hand to gingerly rub at his temple. In this condition, there was no way he'd be able to clear out a dungeon. Let alone take on a temples boss. Or, goddesses forbid, Ganondorf himself. Link had seen broken ribs before, he knew how long they took to heal. But, as he prodded thoughtfully at his side, they didn't seem too bad. Dark had said the old woman had patched him up pretty well. And as the Hero, he had a certain affinity for healing quickly. That combined with medicine and rest should have him back on his feet in a week and a half tops.

He could really use that bath now...

At the back of his mind registered the feet making their way up the stairs, but he paid it little mind until Dark was poking his head curiously into the bedroom. Not too far behind was Navi, and as they approached, Link was taken aback by their carefree nature around one another.

"Link! Your awake!" Navi hovered in his face, patting his cheek like a loving parent might.

"Yeah, your kinda late, though. I was just thinking about going back to--"

"Oh, no." Dark interrupted, yanking the covers from Links body. "Your taking a bath."

"Hey! I thought it was obvious I didn't want to?! That's why I ran, _remember_?"

"Do you even know how long you've been out? No offense, but you reek."

"Oh yeah?" Link sniffed, holding his nose to his tunic. It really did smell bad. "How long was I out?"

Putting a hand to his chin, Darks eyes cast about the room unseeingly, his free hand calculating the days and hours.

"Three days and seven hours. That's three days of festering in your own sweat and grime. _Yee_-uck. Plus, you have to keep in mind that the last place you were in was the Shadow Temple of all places. And let me be the first to tell you, that place is not exactly sanitary."

He had a point... And Link was feeling pretty good at the moment. Navi was here now, too. So there was no way Dark could really pull a stunt. Sheik couldn't be too far off, either.

"Alright, alright. Bath time it is."

Darks face broke out in a wide smile, and he turned and dashed off towards the right side of the hallway. Sighing, Link stripped himself carefully of his outer layer, Navi's presence hardly bothering him. He'd been nude in front of her many times as a young boy and an adult alike. She was a paternal figure, and there was nothing to hide from her. Wearing only a thin wire wife-beater, a white wool sweater and his tights, Link crept down the hall. He was vaguely aware of the fact that there was no way he'd be able to get the rest of his clothes off. And that could only mean that someone else, probably Dark, would have to remove them for him.

The door he entered gave way to a room full of steam, all emanating from a large porcelain tub in the center of the room. Dark was working the taps to it, kicking the pipe that dredged in water to unclog it a bit. This house was obviously not used to having occupants. Satisfied with his work, Dark gave the pipe one final nudge, adjusted the hot water a bit, then gestured towards Links body.

"Are you going to strip, or are you planning on bathing in your clothes?"

"It depends." Link answered calmly, padding towards the edge of the tub and sitting. "Are you going to stay in here, or leave?"

"You tell me." Dark whispered, suddenly way too close, arms looping around Links middle. His gloved fingers were working at waistline of Links trousers, slipping just under the cloth and then racing back up to his toned stomach.

"I'll tell you, alright. Get away from me or I'll kick your ass."

"Now, now, Hero. That's no way to speak to the man who saved your life."

"I don't see Sheik anywhere."

As the words came out of his mouth, Link regretted them. Darks hands stilled, whereas they had previously been gently lifting the mesh from Links chest, and Link could just imagine the look of disdain on the shadows face.

"Sheik may have saved your life, but so did I. And at least I actually went with you into the temple. He's never gone with you! All he cares about is that you _do_ get them purged, and that your at least alive enough to move on to the next danger. He doesn't care for you like I do."

"So what." Link whispered. "I'm the Hero of Time, not a person. I have but one purpose in life, and that's to save Princess Zelda, Hyrule, and it's people. If I have to teeter on the edge of death day after day, I will do it."

A warm breath of air puffed out on the side of Links neck, and he frowned, looking away as Dark kissed the pale skin.

"You really are a Hero. But it's not fair. You _are_ a person, and you _deserve_ to be treated like one. Let me treat you like a real human being, Link."

Link breath caught in his throat, tears pricking at the very back of his eyes. But they would never fall, Link never cried. He was the Hero of Time, and Heroes didn't cry. They were stronger than that. Darks hands were gingerly lifting both of Links shirts at once, easing them over toned arms and then depositing them somewhere the blond couldn't see. But by the sound of it, they'd just been randomly thrown who knows where. The lips never left his neck, sucking eagerly and Link knew that should he scrutinize the area later, there would be a bruise.

"Don't touch me... Please don't touch me, its not right. Sheiks in the other room, he'll kill you. Kill _us_."

"Ssh, Link. Let me take care of everything." The hands on his chest left for only a moment (He left the bandages on the blonds chest alone, fearing that he'd hurt the man if he mess with them), Dark taking the opportunity to remove his thick gloves with practiced fingers. Links feet were hanging over the edge of the tub, water lapping up at his knees as his head fell back onto Darks shoulder. Descending, the shadows hands again edged about the band of Link trousers, the heavy metal buckle prohibiting the material from removal until the belt itself was taken care of. And Dark did take care of it, practically tearing it in two as he yanked it away. It hit the tiled floor with a merry tinkle, reminding Link of Navi's whimsical laugh.

_'Oh, God. What if she sees?'_

And was he honestly going to let his twin get away with this? Link pondered that for a moment, ignoring the sweltering grip on his sharp hipbones. Dark had saved his life, confessed nearly everything but love to him, and proved to be... Well, he was _usually_ dependable. But they hadn't known each other long... That's what affected the Hero the most. If he was to be touched at all, be it by hands and lips that loved him or not, they were going to be by someone he knew would never leave his side. Would genuinely care for more than his title.

So when Darks fingers brushed against what they were seeking, Links jaw clenched and he grabbed the hand before it could go any farther.

"We can't."

_'Not yet.' _He added to himself, but he would never speak it aloud.

Dark pouted, letting out a groan of frustration as he slumped against Links back. It made the blond hiss in pain. His ribs were starting to sting a bit again. So, the shadow feeling generous, Dark adjusted their position and held Link over the water, slowly releasing him into the tub. The Hero sighed in bliss, bones melting in relaxation in the heated water. It had been too long since he'd bathed in warmth. He was used to quickly scrubbing down with a handful of sand in icy creeks, all the while fighting off rogue Tektites and brave Octoroks.

Now, however, Dark was working at his skin with richly scented soaps and oils, lathering them into his flesh as tenderly as possible. His eyes were hooded, expression guarded, and Link noticed with a flush of embarrassment that the shadow was doing nothing to hide his straying eyes.

--//--

Sheik was sprawled out on the worn plaid sofa, feet propped up on the back of the seat. In his hands was a dog-eared book, pages wrinkled and old under his fingers. He sighed reverently, translating the ancient words into the modern tongue as best he could, wishing that he wasn't cooped up inside this tiny house, waiting for Link to recover and move on.

The Spirit Temple was the Heroes next stop, far out into the wastelands of Hyrule. There he would face off against Ganon's people, the Gerudos, and chances of him making it out alive were becoming slimmer and slimmer with each passing day. With each second they wasted, the Gerudos gathered more resources, more warriors, and strengthened their stronghold. Making it to the temple itself would be a near impossible feat, and when Link got there, he'd go up against his strongest foes yet.

Upstairs he could hear the sound of muffled voices, could see the steam rising and falling from ceiling to floor at the top of the stairs. Someone was bathing. Two someones to be more precise. Dark was probably touching Link, caressing him secretly as he eyed the Heroes naked figure. Sure, he would claim to just be helping him out, swearing in earnest that the blonds well being was all he cared for. And then he betray them both, sell them out to the Dark Lord. With every moment the shadow spent with the Hero, he was gathering more information, more weaknesses. If there was ever a time for Link to be at his most vulnerable, it was now. In this house with a set of cracked ribs.

Sheik sighed and massaged his temple, the book shifted on his lap and he let it fall, watching as several pages came loose and scattered across the floor. He rolled over onto his side and felt a cool weight on the small of his back. It was the harp his mother had given him upon being chosen by Impa for training. He'd cherished it from the moment his tiny hands accepted it, and it had proven quite valuable time and time again. The songs didn't work for him like they did for Link, but they gave him access to places normal people couldn't go.

The scent of flowers filled his nose, and Sheik was once again reminded of what was probably going on upstairs. Teeth gritted, the Sheikah forced himself to stay on the couch. If he went upstairs, blood would be spilled. He couldn't wait to leave this damned village.

--//--

_One week later_

It was hot here, and Link absolutely loved it. The Hero of Time, Dark, and Sheik as well were hastily making their way towards the large ravine that separated the grassy plains of Hyrule and the desert wastelands of the Gerudo. The sun was high overhead, and Dark for once was behaving. They had left early in the morning, Link claiming that his ribs felt good as new, and proved it by prodding fiercely at them. Epona had been their means of transportation, and it was with a sigh of exasperation that Sheik allowed Dark to share the saddle with Link. The shadow had given him a smug smile, and winked as Link nudged Epona into motion.

That left the elder to his own horse, a white stallion with a closely cropped mane. It was the Sheikahs own way of mocking the Dark Lord, who favored his armies with ebony horses.

In the distance they could see the large carpenters tent that occupied this area, but as they came closer, it became apparent that something was not quite right. Links jaw dropped, eyebrows shooting upwards.

"The bridge... It's gone!"

"So this isn't a normal thing?" Dark asked, sliding off Epona's back to peer over the edge of what remained of the bridge.

"No. The carpenters have always managed to keep the bridge in complete working order."

"Ganon took it out many years ago." Exclaimed a deep voice. Three pairs of eyes snapped up to take in a large man garbed in traditional workers attire. He was standing on the opposite side of the drop, arms crossed over his chest as he examined the trio.

"Your not from around here are you? No one dresses in colors that bright around here."

"Ganondorf destroyed the bridge, you said?" Sheik said, ignoring the comment.

"Hmph. Yeah, he did. Bastard King. He didn't want people intruding on his desert. Not like very many passed through this area in the first place, though."

"So your stuck over there?" Dark asked.

"Pretty much."

The shadow put a hand to his chin thoughtfully, mouthing the word_ 'interesting.' _His ruby eyes examined Epona, then the gap between both cliffs.

"Uh uh, no way. She cannot make that jump, Dark."

"Hey! I didn't even say anything yet!"

"I can see it in your eyes." Link scoffed, but Dark was already grabbing at the reigns, leading the horse away from the ravine. Sheik wasn't going to say it aloud, but he too had considered using the horses to jump the gorge.

"Oh, Goddesses." The Hero of Time murmured, grasping at Epona's mane as Dark scrambled onto her back. He'd gotten a lot better at that. Link figured Dark must have practiced whilst he was recovering. Beside them was the Sheikah and his snowy white stallion, ready to follow Epona and its riders over the gap. Wisely, the carpenter scurried away from the bridge, taking refuge beneath the alcove of his tent.

With a shout, and a maniacal grin, Dark seized the reigns and snapped them. Epona bucked, letting out a whinny and then taking off like a shot. Link gasped, the sudden lurch throwing him back into Dark, and before either of them really knew what was happening, Epona was soaring over the gap.

_'Please make it please make it!' Dark screamed in his mind, arms thrown protectively over Link. And when a solid jolt made the two of them nearly bite their tongues, they knew they'd made it. Epona pranced about on her hooves, seeming to laugh at all the men. Second later Sheik and his horse were on the other side as well, and he slid off to tether the white horse to a post on the broken bridge. _

"I knew that would work!" Dark exclaimed, letting Link slip off Epona.

"Your all crazy." The carpenter said distantly, not really believing that they had done something so foolish. If the horse had not made it... Or if her hoof had slipped slightly on impact...

"Alright." Link said carefully, tying Epona to the white horse. "Sheik, what should we expect?"

But before the Sheikah could reply, the carpenter clasped Link by his shoulder and spun him around to face him.

"Hey!"

"I have a favor to ask of you three."

"A favor?" Link repeated, shrugging the hand off his shoulder and looking the man in the eyes with a curious stare.

"Yeah. You see, my men and I have been fixing to re-build the bridge lately. Ganondorf hasn't come through here in a while, after all. We thought it was safe to go ahead and go through with our plans. But then those women came..."

"Women?" Dark said, eyes expectant. Link gave him a curious look, and the shadow shrugged.

"Their interesting, that's all. I haven't been around them all that much, and their just so different from us..."

"Yeah... Anyway," The man said, attracting the Hero of Time attention again. "Those idiots went off to join their ranks, and I haven't heard from them since. I figured they'd come back to rub it in my face, but it's been four days and I haven't heard from them..."

"You want us to go and find them, is that it?"

"Would you?" He asked, eyes hopeful.

"Weeell..." The Hero in him was surfacing, and it was hard for Link to ever say no to anyone. Except Dark, but that was different.

"Link, we're busy, remember? The Spirit Temple and all?"

"Sheik, c'mon!" Dark said, punching the elder in the side. "This is Links choice. If he wants to help someone, we're gonna do it, dammit."

"How dare--"

"Alright, sir. I'd be happy to help. We were heading that way, anyway. I'll find your men and tell them of your concerns."

"Link..." Sheik began, but Dark shot him a glare and strolled past Link.

"Well, c'mon then. Let's go find them."

Grudgingly, the Sheikah followed. Link gave the carpenter a reassuring pat on the shoulder and ran to catch up with the other two. They traveled under a large alcove of rock, shielded momentarily from the sun, which Link immediately missed. He'd spent so much time in darkness and cold, and he was ready to spend the next couple days in blinding light. Up ahead was a split in the path, one way leading towards a rocky fortress in the distance, the other was a set of stairs that led up to the top of the cliff.

"So this is the Gerudo headquarters." Sheik stated, the tone in his voice more curious than statement.

"Do you really think those carpenters got to join?" Link asked the elder.

"No, I don't think they did. The Gerudo tribe is an all girl association. A single male is only born every 100 years. There's no way they'd let a bunch of plain men in."

"Wait," Link said sharply, looking as if he'd just had an epiphany. "Ganondorf is a Gerudo."

"So he is." Sheik said.

Dark rolled his eyes at the both of them. He knew little to nothing about his creator, and all this banter was completely wasted on him. Running his hands along the rock at his side, he observed the fortress towering over them. Whoever the Gerudo were, they seemed to prefer primitive construction. The grounds were barren for the most part, the headquarters the sole building on the plain. It's walls were sanded down, the coloring giving it a rough look. There were dozens of small windows along every wall, and the doors were simply gouged out spaces in the rock, big enough for two to walk in side by side.

"The Gerudo specialize in stealth, trapping, and torture. Don't let them catch you, and be very quiet."

"Just like Sheikah." Link added, giving the elder a witty smile. Sheik nodded in reply, then held up a hand to where his lips were under the cowl.

"No more talking from this point on."

Two nods, and they were off.

The Hero of Time was in the lead, the fairy bow in his hands so that when the guards turned their backs, he could send one in their direction, knocking them out momentarily. Dark didn't know how he managed to do so without killing them, but as he slipped into the building, he chose not to question it. The air was chilled, and as the trio made their way up a raised platform, they heard the steady footfalls of well-placed sentries. Sheik ducked behind a box, motioning for the other two to do the same. From around the corner strolled three woman, each clad in skimpy purple clothing and small slippers. Their hair was pulled up from their faces, probably to avoid the sticky sweat that accumulated on hot days. Faces heavily painted with expensive inks and dyes, the trio made friendly conversation with one another, their rapiers at shoulder height should they run into trouble.

Darks eyes followed them curiously, and Link saw him mouth the word _Interesting_ time and time again. It was something a child might do, and it made the Hero wonder just how dangerous someone like this could be.

_'Not very.' _He thought.

When the trio passed, Sheik waved them onwards, and they quickly made their way up several inclines and stairs, coming out of a small hallway into a large cavern. It was mostly empty, save for a large prison cell on the side, in which three men sat, absentmindedly keeping themselves preoccupied. One of them caught sight of Links bright tunic, and his eyes lit up.

"You three! Over here!"

Link hurriedly waved his arms from side to side, letting out an inaudible 'Ssh!!' But there was a clatter from up above, and a small woman jumped down from the rafters. She gave them a fiendish sneer, then raised a pair of double rapiers.

"Ugh, thanks guys." Dark said sarcastically, unsheathing his sword and dashing towards the woman. Sheik withdrew a pair of daggers, and aimed them for any vital point he had access to. Sighing, Link unsheathed his own sword, and threw himself at the little warrior, whose rapier came down to meet him as he lifted the Master sword. It hit with a resounding clang, and Dark swept in to counter, his dark blade slashing deeply into her side. The Gerudo let out a shrill shriek, then backed away from the three of them, a dagger sticking out of her thigh and her hands clinging at the gash in her waist.

"GUA--"

Link blinked in surprise, blood flecking his pale face. The woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head, painted face going slack, and she fell to the ground. A dagger poked out of the tanned column that was her neck, and Link spun to glare at Sheik, who gave him a shrug of his strong shoulders.

"She was going to sell us out."

"You didn't have to kill her, though!"

"It was quick and painless." Sheik reasoned, claiming the key strung around the guards neck. He ignored the icy eyes Link directed at him and made his way over to the cell. The key slid easily into the lock, and the carpenters practically threw Sheik to the side as they threw themselves out.

"Oh, thank the Goddesses." The smallest man said, throwing his arms around Sheiks waist. Awkwardly, the blond patted his back, then turned to the largest man, who seemed to be in charge of the other two.

"What happened?"

"Well," He began, looking sheepish. "The Gerudo came to our camp a few days ago, telling us we better not even think of fixing the bridge. And they were just so... Well, you saw for yourself! Their beautiful. So we followed them here, thinking that we could join."

"But they threw us into this prison." The third man said, his voice parched and dry.

"And this isn't all of us, either." Added the man attached to Sheik, he sniffled pitifully.

"Ichiro is somewhere else, we think. They took him for questioning and never brought him back."

"I hope he's alive." Said the small man.

"Don't worry!" Dark consoled, putting a hand on the small of his back and then leading the three workers towards the entrance of the cavern. "We'll find him and set him free. But for now, you need to go back to your camp. There's a really worried guy over there."

"Oh, poor Mutoh!" The man exclaimed. "We've made him worry so." And with that, they hurriedly made their way out of the fortress. Link only hoped they wouldn't be caught again in their haste to escape.

"Weird guys." Dark said, smiling despite himself.

"You'd be weird too if you spent every day of your life working under the sun." Link said, heading towards the other side of the cavern towards a large, brightly lit hallway. He turned to make sure the others were coming, and found Dark at his side. The Sheikah, however, was squatting near the Gerudo woman's body, his hands touching her face. It looked like he was closing her eyes... So Sheik had a heart after all.

Smiling to himself, Link led the way out of the hall, into a door that led to the outside. Below them were several guards, and across the way was another group of doors. There was a gap in the floor though, and the Hero had to leap from the platform he was on to another, almost slipping when he landed. But Dark was there, pushing him back on the flat of his feet with gentle hands. They continued onward, into another door and past a single guard. She was yawning in the shade of an overhang, and the twins slipped past effortlessly.

Dark suddenly pulled Link close to him, and when the blond turned to question him, he observed with wide eyes what was happening in the next room. Sheik had somehow gotten past them (He always did make a habit of getting ahead of everyone), and he was wrestling with a large group of heavily armed women. He was darting all over the room, avoiding lethal weapons and slashing at naked arms and bellies with his daggers. One Gerudo fell, and on her last breath she shouted an incantation that set the room aflame. With a screech, two of the other guards fled the room, and Link waited until they passed their hiding place to smack the back of their skulls with the pommel of his blade, rendering them unconscious.

Dark left his side then, sprinting into the room of fire to take out a guard in one slice. That left one, the leader and the strongest, who sneered at the trio and avoided the knife Sheik sent at her. She ducked down low to the ground, then spun on her heel, flinging herself into the air to tear at Sheiks extended arm. He grunted in pain, recoiling to nurse his arm, and as the woman advanced, Link ran at her and shoved her away He leaped over a rising flame and used the flat of the Master sword to knock her out. Sheik was whispering something to himself, and a surge of rain engulfed the room. The fire extinguished itself quickly, and Dark nodded his appreciation.

"Job well done." The shadow said, observing their work as Link made his way over the the Sheikah.

"You okay?"

"Of course." Sheik bit back, wondering why Link would even ask such a question. He was a Sheikah. They felt no long-term pain.

Dark plucked the key from the lead guard, bending over her to examine her face.

"She's nice." He said reverently, stroking her face lightly with his free hand.

"Yeah, well, maybe nice looking, but definitely not friendly. Let's go before someone comes to investigate all the noise."

Quickly, they left the room, opting to keep their weapons out should someone appear out of the gloomy shadows. Soon they came upon what they had been searching for, a small dead end with a single cell at the far end.

"Praise Din!" Link heard someone exclaim, and he watched as Dark ambled over to the cage, unlocking it and freeing the last carpenter.

"Thank you boys." He said, offering a weak smile. "I got separated from the others, and I thought I'd die here for sure."

"No problem." Link said, then motioned towards the hall. "You should leave as quickly as possible."

"Right, right. But before I do..." He looked down the hall anxiously, then pulled the Hero of Time down to his level. These carpenters sure were short, Link noted.

"I heard them saying something quite interesting. Made no sense to me, but your the Hero here, so you'll probably know what I'm talking about. See, I heard a few of the guards saying something during their watch. Something about only being able to cross the wastelands with the eye of truth. I figure that's where your headed, eh?" And, with a sharp nod, the carpenter rushed out of the room, completely oblivious to the look of horror on Links face. Dark, concerned, put his hands on Links shoulders and massaged them with his strong hands.

"Link? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I... I..."

"What is it?" Sheik asked, placing his own hand on the blonds shoulder.

"I... Think I left the Lens of Truth in the Shadow Temple."

"Oh... Gods no!" Dark exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air dramatically. Cradling his head in his hands, Link yanked on his hair in frustration.

"What are we gonna do now? We can't get anywhere now! And there's no way we're going all the way back there to get it."

"Heh heh..."

Both Link and Dark looked up and over to Sheik, whose eyes were creased in a smile.

"This isn't funny, Sheik." Link said, offering his own abashed smile. But the Sheikah shook his head and sighed.

"You two are in luck," He said softly, looking like the cat who'd just gotten the bird. "I am a Sheikah, and, if I may remind you, all my people are born with the the power to see the truth, to see through illusion and spells. I am literally a living Lens of Truth."

"Yes!" Link shouted childishly, an ecstatic smile on his face.

"Ugh!" Dark snorted, throwing himself backwards and landing in a heap on the floor.

"Guess your stuck with me, Hero." The elder said, bowing to the Hero of Time.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm actually glad your coming with us."

"Your leaving already?"

All three of the men turned swiftly (Dark leaping up in one, fluid motion), each drawing their weapons and frowning menacingly. Before them stood a tall woman, lean, lithe, and beautiful. She wore a smirk on her painted face, and she put her hands up defensively.

"Easy boys, I come in peace. Unlike you."

"What do you want?" Link asked, raising the Master sword threateningly. If it came to a fight, even in this small room they could easily overpower her.

"I've been watching you three. I am the chief here, placed in charge by the exalted Nabooru. I used to think that all men were useless, dirty rats, all but the Dark Lord, that is." Her eyes scanned the bodies in front of her, the empty cell behind them. "But you three have proved to be quite strong, and very cunning when it comes to thieving. I'd like you to become members of the Gerudo. Here," She tossed a small piece of parchment at them, and Sheik snatched it out of the air.

"Membership certificate." He read aloud, then looked back up at the chief. "That's it? We get a piece of paper and we're in?"

"Pretty much." She said with a wink, then turned gracefully. "Your free to come and go as you please. Don't be afraid to stay a little while." Her eyes lingered on Dark the longest, sensing the mans interest, and as if she was part serpent, the chief exited the room with fluid grace. Darks eyes followed her.

"Wow." He said, looking smitten.

"Ugh, lets go." Link said as Sheik pocketed the parchment. The Hero grabbed Dark by the arm, sheathing his sword with the other, then led them out of the fortress.

"Jealous, Link?" Dark said mockingly, a hopeful lilt at the end.

"Hardly." The Hero retorted. But there was no bite to his words.

"Alright, children." Sheik interrupted, shielding his face from the sun with his uninjured arm. "We're off to the desert. You two ready?"

"Always!" Link exclaimed, letting go of Darks arms and sheathing the Master sword.

"Well, I wouldn't mind staying a bit longer..."

"Dark..." Link growled warningly, giving the shadow his meanest look.

"Fine, fine, let's go. It's a shame though."

With a frown hidden beneath his cowl, Sheik led them towards the large gate at the end of the headquarters. No one moved to stop them, each minding their own business as they patrolled the grounds. The Sheikah found it odd, and wondered if they had known the trio was there the whole time. Had this all been some sort of test?

At the gate, a tanned woman garbed in all white stuck her hand out in a halting motion.

"Beyond this gate is the haunted wastelands. There, you will be under trial. Are you truly up to the task?"

Briskly nodding, Link watched as the Gerudo woman produced a small metal whistle from the folds of her clothing. She raised it to her lips and blew a long, sharp note. With a screech, the gate opened, all the while shrieking as if it had not been used in a very long time.

"Good luck." The woman added, then she turned away and scurried up the ladder on the watchtower beside her. She probably wanted to watch them cross the desert.

"All right, let's go." Link said with determination, even though he looked hesitantly at the swirling sand.

"It's okay, Link!" Dark said, giving the Hero a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll protect you from all the monsters. Unlike Sheik! All he's doing is seeing. Anybody can do that." Link pouted at his twin, but otherwise said nothing against him. Sheik glared daggers at the ebony haired man, raising his fist to strike, but the twins were already making their way out into the wind.

"You coming?" The shadow asked, turning to give the elder a smug smile.

His only answer was a rudely gesturing finger.

* * *

So, what did you think? I've made Sheik and Dark rivals for the Hero. And I always thought the Gerudo were really pretty, so since Darks never really been around women I thought they'd be a bit overwhelming for him. No worries though, he likes Link more. :)

_Reviews Are Love!~_


	8. Sandstorms, Women, Witches, Oh My!

Oh, Dear Lord. I'm so glad to finally have this beastly chapter finished. It's taken a lot out of me. _Seriously_. And I think this is my least favorite chapter. _Ever_. I'm crazy, haha! Also, some people are probably wondering about DarkxLink happy time, and I'm still pondering on that. I don't know if I can write a full-out um, love scene. So I'm thinking of creative ways to satisfy the yaoi appetite at the same time as having a decent fic.

**Lots of warnings for this chapter:** Extreme violence, a little language, angst.

**Disclaimer:** Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time and it's characters are not mine. I did, however, rip off a few lines from the game here and there. I also did that in the last chapter, and I may have forgotten to say anything.

Please enjoy the longest installment of _IITSFOF_ ever!

* * *

Sheiks eyes, as it turned out, really _were _capable of seeing through most anything. Where Link only saw hazy clouds of dust, the Sheikah was able to make out the tall pillars strategically placed throughout the sand. Atop each pole was a bright crimson flag, beckoning to those undertaking the trial. Some form of magic had been cast about the desert as well, and if one were to stand in one spot too long, they would quickly sink. The trick was to sprint as quickly as possible from one pole to the next, heave yourself out of the sand, then carry on to the next. But the Gerudo had done a fine job of placing them as far apart from one another as possible. Numerous times one of them would sink up to his thighs in thick quicksand, and the other two would have to hastily pull him out before they were sucked under. They also followed no pattern or set line, so Sheik was constantly on look-out, directing his team mates in the right direction. Such was his rightful job as the Heroes keeper, though. He found it quite enjoyable to be in Links presence while he did so, compared to the occasions when all he could do was watch and follow in the shadows. But Dark kept slowing them down, always managing to be sucked in all the way to his thighs, requiring Sheikah tuned reflexes and frantic Hero hands to dig him out.

Currently at Sheiks side was the Hero of time, whose pace was slowly beginning to falter as they tumbled over the drifts. Ahead of them Dark seemed to be getting the hang of it, pulling himself out when he slid just a bit too far into the sand. Furthermore, when the trio stopped to rest for just a moment, Dark had taken the opportunity to empty his boots when a thoughtful look crossed his face. He tossed his leather boots aside, untied the hover boots that he was keeping strapped to his side, and pulled them on. When he again stood, he hovered atop the sand like glass.

"Man, these boots are just too cool!"

Sheik rolled his eyes. "C'mon, we need to keep moving."

They continued on, Dark as graceful as a dancer over the sands. On his face was a joyous smile, and he ran circles around his two companions. It made Link jealous, seeing his exact twin so full of energy in a place like this.

_'Must be the sun... Can't believe I'm actually missing the Shadow Temple... At least it was cool in there though, unlike this damn, dry wind.'_

And although he knew they'd only been in the raging winds for less than an hour, Link felt completely and helplessly lost. In every direction was just another expanse of sand. Even the sun appeared to be hiding from him, almost impossible to see through the storm. How hard it was for him to be following another guide so completely, especially when _he_ was the Hero. Sheik and Dark should be counting on _him_, not the other way around.

"Link, I think the sands beginning to clear. I can see something up ahead. Looks like a building."

The sand was indeed thinning, making way to a large stone column that rose straight up from the ground. Dark gave it a skeptical look over, then walked up to the base to examine the smooth stone. While he did that, Link and Sheik headed up the large stone staircase running up its side. For a piece of random architecture placed in the middle of a desert, the building was rather well cared for, and the steps didn't even crumble under the footsteps of two grown men.

At the top, Link ambled over to the edge and peered out into the distance. He could make out little through the renewing sand storms. He already had sand in his boots and the seat of his tunic. A bit more sand would do him no harm. A sudden chill went up his spine and he turned to give Sheik a questioning stare. Maybe he was casting some heat repelling spell? But the mans usually placid scarlet eyes were crinkled at the corner, as if the stoic man was actually smiling beneath that heavy face mask.

"What? What is it?"

"You've walked right through a Poe, Link. It's giving you a rather rude look right now."

Giving a shout of surprise, Link spun around on his heel, looking in vain for the monster. But he saw nothing but thin air, and sand of course.

"Where? I don't see anything!"

"It's right in front of you, but don't attack it."

The poe was swaying back and forth in a silky dance, and it began to cackle as Link drew his sword against the Sheikah's wishes. It did a fancy little twirl, then beckoned to Sheik and pointed with a spindly finger to the plaque engraved into the stone tower. Cocking his head to the side, ignoring Links questioning stare, he read the words the Hero of Time was standing atop.

_'One with the eye of truth shall be guided to the Spirit Temple by an inviting ghost.'_

Well, Sheik had eyes capable of seeing the truth, and the poe did seem to be friendly. Below them came a shout, and Darks head popped up from the staircase.

"I found a sub-level to this place, but there wasn't anything interesting in there. Just a bunch of spiders and some old carpets. What are we supposed to do now?"

"Actually," Sheik said, hiking up his cowl on habit. "This poe here is going to lead the way."

"Poe? What the heck are you talking about?"

Another cackle, and then the poe opened its crooked mouth with a gravelly sigh.

"I'll be the guide on your way, but coming back, I won't play! I'll show you the only way to go, so follow me and don't be slow! You, Sheikah!" It pointed a thin finger at the eldest and grinned devilishly. "Pay close attention. These two will surely die in the boiling heat and raging sands should you lose sight of your guide. Now come along! Quickly now, quickly!"

Nodding briskly, Sheik grasped the Hero by the crook of his arm and hopped off the edge of the building. The poe was already well on it's way, purposefully trying to lose them in this game. Behind them Dark gave a shout of annoyance, calling for the Sheikah to wait. But the elder had only ever wanted to protect the Hero of Time, and should the shadow twin really fall behind and die, it was no skin off his back. He was not going to turn back and wait, because Sheik knew that the second he took his eyes of the ghost, it would cackle and dissipate into thin air, eager to feed on their dying spirits.

He felt compelled to turn though when Link jerked free and ran back into the thickening sandstorm. What was he doing? Link was going to get them all killed! And for what? A monster? This villain had surely brainwashed the Hero, trained him to stay at his side like a loyal minion would. Grinding his teeth together, Sheik fixed the poe with his flaming eyes and swiftly back stepped until he ran into the blond. His eyes never left the poe, who was tsk'ing at him with dead fingers, and Sheik reached behind him with nimble hands to grasp the Heroes tunic and yank him forward. There was a resisting weight, however, one that only yielded after Link firmly pulled Dark to his side. Their hands were twined together.

The shadow gave Sheik a smug smile he was only able to see from the corner of his eye, but it was undeniably there, and he frowned beneath his cowl. The poe winked at him mockingly.

"Link, stay where I can see you. Both of you try to keep up, I'm not stopping for you." He would certainly stop for Link, though, surely the blond would catch his bluff. The Hero of Time was like a brother to him, maybe even more of a child. It was his job to aid the man in his quest, after all. And for the seven long years that the boy had slept and transformed into the man that stood at his side, Sheik had waited. Patiently memorizing the songs of the ancients and casting furtive glances at the seal on the Door to the innermost chambers of the Temple of Time.

He had not been disappointed when the disgruntled male appeared with a flash of holy blue light. All around his figure was a glowing innocence, bright and icy blue, forest green and all the colors a Sheikah would never willingly wear. Impa didn't count. She was the Princesses personal guard, and almost never left the castle. But after Ganons rising... Well, they'd all had to make some changes in their everyday lives. She still wore her gray and blue garbs, though. Whether it was a reminder of the innocent child she once shielded from the world, or an unfortunate choice in wardrobe, Sheik would never know.

And now that he thought about it...

_'Where_ is _Princess Zelda?'_

"Sheik? Are we still following the poe?"

"What?" Sheik snapped, irritated that the Shadow had broken him from his thoughts. Even though they had been drifting further and further away from the situation at hand.

"The poe. Are we still following it or are you just leading us deeper into the belly of hell?"

"Yes," The elder said with a sigh. "We're still following it. She's right there, can't you see?"

"Very funny, Sheikah. You know fully well that I can't damn well see it." Dark said with a scowl.

"Dark, leave Sheik alone. I trust him, so you should too. He wouldn't lead us astray, trust me."

_'Ah, Link. Always the peacemaker. At least you're not completely under his power.'_

And then the Hero delved into a continuous tale about all the times Sheik had left him alone and clueless at the gates of all the temples. Link was careful to console the Sheikah, adding in all the helpful things he'd done as well. But the bad seemed to outweigh the good... With a song, and a curt bow, he'd disappeared in a mighty flash of light. Dark frowned at Sheik while the Hero spoke, but the elder knew that there was nothing he could have done back then. All that mattered was that he was here in person this time. Watching and protecting the innocent Hero from the shadowy grip of evil twins.

After what seemed an hour or so of constant walking, or sliding in Darks case, the poe led them to a secluded place, an oasis of sorts that was shielded from the desert winds by heavy stone pillars. This was not the temple, but if he strained his eyes, Sheik could see the Guardian Spirit beckoning out to him with her mighty stone hands.

The poe twirled a half circle around the trio, stopping before Link and giving him a bow that he could only feel with a shudder. It blew a kiss to Dark, much to Sheiks horror, and then gave him a curt nod with a maniacal giggle.

"You've done well, Sheikah. But remember, my job is to lead, not to return. I do not care how you do it, anyway is fine, but you three are on your own now: Shadow, Escort, and Hero of Time. She gave a ditsy little spin then sank slowly towards the shifting earth. "Good luuuck!" And with that, she was gone. Link gave Sheik a friendly pat on the shoulder, and it was with a smirk that the elder noticed his two free hands. Dark hmph'd and turned to peer at the temple while Link thanked the Sheikah.

"Well Sheik, we couldn't have dreamed of making it this far without you. But..."

Cocking his head, the blond looked down on the Heroes lowered head, noting that he seemed hesitant to continue with what he had been planning to say.

"What is it Link?"

Icy blue eyes drifted back up to him, and there was a slight flush to his cheeks, but it was from nothing more than embarrassment.

"Are you planning to purge the temple with us, or are you leaving again?"

"Well," Sheik began, scratching awkwardly at his chin. "I am not really supposed to follow you into the temples. I'm your assistant, so to speak, not really worthy of fighting my way through a temple with you."

"What?!" Link exclaimed in anger, his eyebrows drawing downwards so quickly Sheik was unsure whether or not Links face had been that way the entire time. "Your more than worthy, you idiot! Your one of my very best friends, and I trust you more than anyone else! If anyone has to be at my side while I purge these stupid temples, it should be you."

Behind them, Sheik noted with an almost guilty pang, Darks usually perky face overly blank. A cloud of despair seemed to be taking flight above his head, and his ruby eyes shone with tears. Tears that would never be shed in the emotionless Sheikah's presence. Link followed the elder eyes, turning until he saw the man behind him.

"Oh, Dark, I didn't mean it like you think! You and Sheik are both part of my team! Navi too! But I've known them longer than you, and they're a part of my family. You... I don't know what you are just yet. But I trust you too, to some degree."

"Save it. Maybe I'll just stick around here while you two conquer the temple. Doesn't matter to me, I've only ever tried to save your life."

"Hey, you almost killed me once! Don't tell me you've forgotten the day we met."

"How could I forget?!" Dark bit back, glaring daggers at the Hero of Time. Link stared back with the iciest eyes he could summon, and after a short pause, Dark growled and turned away. "That was the day my Hero came and freed me from my prison..."

And before either blonds could say anything, Dark ran into the raging sandstorm, sprinting for the Spirit Temple. Link allowed his head to fall, clenching his fists as he berated himself.

_'Stupid! And things were just starting to look up! You've hated him all this time, and as soon as you start to trust him, you cast him away as something useless!'_

Sheik watched the man leave, able to see him through the sand. He wasn't stopping, not even turning to see if they were following. What he would do when he reached the temple, the Sheikah didn't know. There wasn't much he _could_ do, after all. Only Link could clean the temple, and only Sheik could teach the Hero the song that would transport him at his given will.

"Oh, Sheik... I'm the absolute worst, aren't I? I'm hardly meant to be a Hero, if I can't even speak without hurting someone..."

"Now, Link," Sheik said soothingly, crouching so he could see Links face. "It's not your fault. Deep down Dark knows you... Care?"

"Of course! He's helped... A lot... He saved my life, just like you." Link peered out from his dusty blond bangs. "We should go to the temple now. Maybe Dark will forgive me if I'm really nice to him for awhile."

"Or maybe he'll just forget all about it if we don't speak to him." Sheik added, giving a hopeful lilt to his statement.

"Hilarious." Link retorted, hitching up his sword and shield as he pushed the Sheikah into the wind.

–-

He was mad. Furious. Absolutely appalled.

"Stupid Sheikah, getting between me and Link..." Dark wished he would've had the sense to scour the Shadow Temple before leaving it. Even if he was in a hurry to get out and look for Link. Even if he was worried to the point tears. If he'd just paid a little more attention, seen the fallen artifact... Then that Sheikah would never have had to tag along!

A rock in the sand nearly tripped him, and he stopped to yank it from the ground angrily, chucking it meters away from him. Seething, he continued on in the direction of the Spirit Temple. When he got there, he'd lurk in the shadows until Link and Sheik went in, and then wait until they left before rejoining them. By then, he should have calmed down.

Another rock threatened to topple him over, and he was unable to stop himself from falling this time. The ground rushed up to meet him, and Dark worried little about it until cold, hard stone met his face instead of shifting, mildly soft sand. His nose let out a guttural crunch, and the taste of blood stained his lips.

"Ow..." He mumbled to himself, prodding gently at his nose. He didn't think it was broken, but the torrent of blood was surely going to make his pale face a horrid sight to take in. In the distance he could hear Link and Sheik shouting for him; the Hero calling out apologies, the Sheikah half-heartedly grumbling his name. Huffing, Dark scrambled into the shadows created by an overhang in the temple entrance, noting with interest the giant stone woman carved into the stone.

_'Interesting...'_Just like so many things in this world. He would wait until he was surely alone, then crawl out and examine the architecture thoroughly. Link was there, though. Dark could see his forest green tunic in the blasting winds, navy blue at his side as Sheik led the way. It was then that Dark felt the elders eyes on him, could feel the piercing stare prodding at his face. He sneered, knowing it would intimidate even the placid Sheikah looking like it did. But as the pair approached, Sheik did not give away the shadows position, even when Link sighed dejectedly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's not here."

"Indeed."

"Argh! He's gone and gotten himself into trouble, I bet. Who knows, he might have already gone in and got his head blasted off by some freakish beast!"

"Or his nose busted." The Sheikah added, grinning to himself at Links look of confusion.

"_Yeah_, maybe..."

"Link, don't worry about Dark. He is more than capable of taking care of himself. For now, though... I need to teach you the Requiem of Spirit. When you play, this song will guide you back to this temple."

Nodding in agreement, Link dug into his tunic, grasping at the Ocarina of Time. It felt smooth and cool in his hands, it's surface glowing at his touch. It had been too long since he'd last played, but as he held it up to his lips and as Sheik began to pluck the notes on the harp Link had not seen him reveal, the notes mended effortlessly. The song was sad, the notes low and forlorn as they floated on the wind. From the shadows, Dark watched the pair play, completely enraptured by the song. Link played as though he'd been taught so from birth, and as much as he hated to admit it, Sheik wasn't that bad with his instrument, either.

When the song ended, Link grinned in triumph and pocketed the Ocarina.

"So now all that's left to do is go in and fix everything, right?"

"You're the Hero, you tell me." Sheik paused, looking down upon Link with warm eyes. "Good luck, Link."

"Thanks." Before the Sheikah could object, Link inched forward and gave him a brief, but firm, hug around the middle. Like a little brother would. The Hero smiled up at the elder when he pulled away, not caring that Sheik looked rather uncomfortable.

"I'll see you later!" And then he was strolling up the stone steps, blending into the darkness as he entered the temple. Sheik didn't know if the man would ever return, or if he would once again sustain dangerous injuries, but what he did know was...

"So, are you going to follow him or stay out here and sulk like a baby?"

"Why didn't you tell him I was out here?"

Dark emerged from the shadows, eyes squinting as he adjusted to the blinding sun. The lower half of his face was covered in sticky red blood, drying quickly in the heated winds. Sheik shrugged at him, slipping his harp into the folds of his suit. The stretch in the fabric would keep it in place. Dark waited impatiently for his answer, ruby eyes burning into his own. The shadow hated him, he could tell. But there was something else there, a yield of sorts. Acceptance. That was what it must be.

"He needs something to work for. Link doesn't know if you're in there or not, but it will keep him on his toes. However, I think you should follow after and aid him should he come into danger."

Sheik sat gingerly on the steps in front of the temple, each stone feeling incredibly hot against his thin clothes. He couldn't see it, but he knew Darks marred face would be scowling at him should he turn to look. His nose looked like it needed to be nudged slightly back into place...

"Listen, Sheikah!"

"I'm always listening."

"Shut up! The two of us, it's apparent why we can't get along. I've figured it all out... You... You love him, don't you? And that's why I hate you! You're always trying to convince him of how loyal a friend you are to him... But when it gets down to it, you don't really care. All you want is for the 'Hero of Time' to finish his jobs like a good little boy, then skip off to the next designated area! That's not fair to him!"

"Stop speaking as if you know Link and I. He must fulfill his destiny, everyone knows that. But I care for him more so than you ever could." With as much hate as he fuel into his eyes, Sheik turned and glared at Dark. The shadow was growling like some sort of feral beast, his fingers itching at his sides. But Sheik wasn't worried. He could, and would, fight him to protect Link. To protect himself.

"He didn't ask for any of this! And I can take him away from it all! We're going to leave together as soon as all of this is over and done with. Link and I will take down the Evil Lord you've spoken so vehemently of, and then we'll gather our belongings and leave Hyrule."

"Princess Zelda will never allow that. Link will go down as the Hero of Time and stay in Hyrule to live out his days as a royal."

Dark shook his head, looking away from Sheik and into the distance plains of sand. His face was masking his pain, but his eyes shone again. Voice straining, he swallowed.

"She doesn't own him. He's not some horse you can tie down."

"You don't understand, Dark Link. You can't... You won't..."

"..."

"... I will say this, however... I don't love him, not like you do. Link is the Hero of Time, adored by all. I have forever sewn my life and power to him. As his assistant in aiding him into the seven temples and freeing the sages. I love him like a brother, or a close friend would. I... Admire him. I am jealous of his position in this world, revered by even the great Princess. Feared by even the Dark Lord."

"What you're saying sounds cruel... But I'm not one to speak... I don't think I love him either. I couldn't. I am a monster, and will never know what meaning the word 'love' holds. For the time being, it is just a word that falls lifelessly from my tongue."

"Good," Sheik said gently, curling up into himself, clasping his arms around his knees. "It's better that way."

"But!" Dark continued, stomping over to the Sheikah with a renewed temper. His eyes were flames set in his grisly face. "I will ask him what this love thing is when he returns, and then... I will do all in my power to ensure that I can give him that and more! And then I will love him more than you ever could!"

Sheik shook his head. It was too hot to argue, and it wasn't like Link would actually ever return the shadows feelings. Not when he had Princess Zelda... _Right_?

"He's been in there for a few minutes now. You should go in and follow him."

"That won't be necessary." Said a voice from behind them, and the two battle-honed warriors spun in the blink of an eye, weapons drawn to fend off danger, but it was only Link, hopping down the stone steps towards Dark. He threw his arms around his twin and squeezed him tightly. Awkwardly, Dark patted him on the shoulder and then swiftly put his own arms around Links shoulders.

"This is different." Dark said sheepishly, thought he wasn't complaining. Not in the slightest.

"Yeah, well... Earlier I was pretty rude, and I feel like I owe you. And it's just a hug, no big deal." Link smiled up at him, releasing his hold so he could put a few steps between him and the pair.

"Why are you out here?" Sheik asked him, trying to sound friendly even though he was feeling a sense of urgency.

"Well," Link started, scratching his nose in thought. "There wasn't really much I could do in there. There's only one room I can enter, and then there's these giant snake statues telling me what I think means to go back in time." He looked up at Sheik, who was rubbing his temples. "Sorry, but I need to return to the temple of time. You two just, uh, stick around here for awhile. And try not to get into any trouble, alright?" Link fixed Dark with a pointedly accusatory stare, then stepped past them as he pulled out the Ocarina and played the Song of Time.

Sheik and Dark could only watch as a hazy blue light encircled the Hero of Time and transported him miles upon miles away.

"Well this is just great. I'm stuck with you again..."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Dark retorted, reclining onto the heated stone beside Sheik. The blond grimaced and scooted a few feet away, then lay down on his back to squint up at the sun . Dark yawned, stretching as he popped his back and then cracked his knuckles for good measure when he noticed the Sheikah's discomfort.

"Get over it. It's only for seven years, Hero time."

Sheik scoffed and rolled onto his side.

* * *

The gloomy gray walls of the Temple of Time were becoming a much more familiar sight to Link, but they were fleeting as he hurriedly shoved the Master Sword into it's slot. A wave of blue crashed all around him, and Link closed his eyes to keep out the blinding light. When next he opened them, he was once again in his smaller figure. Something about this body was just so much more comforting than the taller, broader one he inhabited seven years from now. Perhaps it was just because he was still so unused to it, but it didn't really matter. He had forever left this shell behind. And when his job as Hero of Time was over, Hyrule would surely seal his sword away forever and trap him in the world of adults.

Sighing, Link brought the Ocarina of Time to his lips and set off for the Spirit Temple. The aura that hovered over him was a deep orange, completely foreign in a place like this. It hung in a thick cloud all around him, then seemed to push and pull at all sides, squeezing him through an invisible warp point to drop him on the sandy Spirit Temple grounds only seconds later.

"It's a lot more convenient than riding a horse or walking all the way here, huh Navi?"

"Very!" The fairy agreed, wiggling her way out from beneath Links hat to hover by his ear. Following after the Hero as he ran into the cool depths of the temple, she made a sound of alarm before yanking on Links ear.

"Ow, Navi! What is it?"

"Look, look over there!"

At the fairies command, Link ducked behind the large, snake sculptures at the front of the temple and peeked around the side of them to peer into the depths of the temples.

"I don't see anything." He mumbled, giving Navi a curious stare. "Maybe you were just imagining things?"

"Nooo, look! By the wall over there to your left."

Strangely enough, especially in a place like this, there was a small woman huddled against the wall. She was muttering to herself and running her palms over the wall as if looking for a switch or door, but when she grunted in annoyance it became apparent to Link that whatever she was looking for, she was not finding. When she suddenly turned, Link grabbed Navi as gently as he could in his hurry and hid her close to his tunic, hoping that the bright light she produced hadn't caught the woman's attention. But she only tapped her foot in thought, making her way across the room to the opposite wall. Again, she ran her hands over it, then, with a triumphant 'Aha!', she got down on her knees and examined something Link could not see from this position.

"She must be a Gerudo, Link." Navi whispered in the Heroes ear, watching with equal interest as the Gerudo woman went from triumph to anger.

"This is not fair!" She yelled, slamming her fist into the wall. "After all this time I finally find what I'm looking for and I can't even get to it!"

"What do you think she's looking for?" Link asked.

"No idea. Maybe we should help her? She's not armed after all, and I doubt she'd attack a kid."

"I wouldn't put anything past the Gerudo, honestly." Link grumbled to himself, crawling out from behind the statue. He hadn't even reached the top step when the woman spun to face him, reaching for a small dagger neither boy or fairy had seen. But when she saw just who had crept up on her, she let out a sigh of relief then pocketed the knife.

"I thought you may have been one of Ganondorf's followers." She said with a nervous laugh. Her accent was like that of a Gerudo, and her face was painted just as the others' were. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and her eyes quickly darted from the hole in the wall to Link.

"Heeey, your a pretty shrimpy kid. I bet you could crawl right through there!"

"Yeah," Link agreed, pretending to be enthused with the idea. "But that doesn't mean I will."

The Gerudo woman made a thoughtful noise, then crouched down to the Heroes level, placing a nimble hand on his shoulder that quickly traveled up his neck in a flirtatious manner.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm here, huh? There's a treasure beyond that wall, a little trinket called the Silver Gauntlet. It allows the wearer to lift objects 10x their size. Now wouldn't it just be the greatest thing to steal it from those old cronies that are always hovering at Ganons side? They'd be _so_ mad! But see, I'm way to big to fit through there, and you're not. So I'll wager a little deal here." She waggled her eyebrows at Link, making him back away as far as the hand linking them together would allow. "Be a good little boy and go get me the gauntlets, and I'll do you a nice favor when you're a little older."

"Hey!" Navi shouted, rushing the woman's face and sparking angrily at her. "You will do no such thing!"

"Yeah, whatever you say little fairy." Effortlessly, she swept her hand through the air, sending Navi off-balance and forcing her to rise several feet into the air. "Now, kid, what's your name?"

"Er, Link." The Hero mumbled, knowing fully well what the Gerudo meant by her words, but feigning the innocence of the child he used to be. _Was_. He _was_ a child. Now he was confused. Puzzled, Links eyebrows drew down to the center of his forehead as he pondered on whether or not he was still a child. But the woman quickly snapped her fingers in his face, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Pay attention Link. My name is Nabooru, and I'm the chief of the Gerudo people. If you do this for me, maybe I'll even throw in a membership. Then you can spend your day frolicking about with all the pretty ladies. So, will you do it?"

Curious, Link plucked Navi off the dusty stone floor before he met Nabooru's cold eyes. "I thought the Gerudo tribe only allows female warriors?"

"Forget it." Nabooru snapped, waving his question off. "Will you go get me the gauntlets or not?"

"Well... I guess it couldn't hurt." Link said, knowing that if he kept putting off his answer Nabooru would only get steadily angrier. She exhaled with a sigh of relief, breath wafting into Links face in pleasant, spicy waves, then stepped aside and drew Link closer to the wall.

"Much appreciated kid. Now, watch out for traps and stuff. We don't want the old hags coming to look for us. Good luck!" Literally shoving him to his knees, Link rolled his eyes at the woman then began to crawl through the passage. Cobwebs, spiders, and dust bunnies tickled at his nose, making his eyes itch. And as his hand passed over something warm and furry, it gave a loud squeak and scrambled across his fingers.

"Ew." Link said bluntly, wishing he was in Navi's place, safely seated on a shoulder while someone else crawled through the darkness.

"Almost there!" The fairy exclaimed, pointing towards the light at the end of the tunnel, which was dim. There were also definite shadows pacing in front of it, the darkness dancing across his face as he pulled out of the hole. In the room was a large statue and several sharp moving obstacles, each moving at a different pace and just begging for Link to step just a tiny bit too close so they could sever his ankles. But the Hero was skilled, and he swiftly ran across the room, dodging the steel stars to hop onto the small staircase at the other end of the room. Before he could enter though, a loud shout emanated from the area he had just left.

"Don't even think of taking that treasure for yourself, Link! I'll be right here when you get back!"

"What a nag!" Navi said, trying to sound amused.

_'You're one to talk.'_ Link thought, chuckling to himself as he entered the door and came out into a large room with a heavy metal grate in the center. Through the mesh he could make out the tiny, shifting figures of a small bat family. They were resting peacefully in the darkness, but the switch a few feet away made it obvious the grate would have to come down for Link to cross the room. And the second he interrupted their slumber...

Link sprinted over to the switch, leaping onto it as he pulled the boomerang from his tunic. With a rumble and a metallic creak, the grate heaved over onto its side. The reverberations from it's fall sent Link to the floor, and only when he heard Navi shouting at him to stand did he hear the chorus of angry clicks and chatters from above him did he remember the bats. They were swooping towards him, ready to chomp away at his flesh and possibly even attack Navi. There were too many though, so Link scrambled off the floor, snatched Navi out of the air and darted over the gate to flee the room. But when he grasped the handle on the door, it refused to budge. He pushed and pulled at it, but at the first curious bite he felt at the nape of his neck, Link was forced to release Navi, turn, and launch into full battle mode.

He removed his sword, holding it in his left hand after chucking the boomerang in the direction of two nearby bats. One was smacked straight in the chest, causing it to wobble and then drop to the ground. Quickly, Link disposed of it with his sword, stabbing it right through the middle. He then spun on his heel, taking out the other bat that had decided to tug at the end of his hat. As he was making his way towards another trio of them though, his boomerang came back around and smacked him in the back of the head. White clouded his vision, and Link groaned at the splitting pain, stumbling back to blindly pick up the wooden weapon.

When the last three bats made their way towards him, he slashed at one, clubbed another with his boomerang, then leaped into the air to deliver a fatal blow with the Kokiri sword to the last remaining monster. With a breathy series of chatters, each fell to the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You okay?" Navi asked Link, landing on his head to rub at the spot he had just been massaging.

"Yeah. I always wondered how strong that thing was. Guess we know now."

Link decided to keep his sword out, that way he would be ready the next time he encountered an enemy. When he tried the door at the end of the room, instead of sticking as it had earlier, it swung open and smacked into the wall on the other side. In the room was a small maze hovering over a dark abyss. In the center was another switch, and on the far side of the room...

"What is that thing?" Link said quietly, crouching to the ground to avoid the gaze of the mysterious creature. It didn't even appear to be touching the ground.

"I have no clue... But look at it, it looks like an Anubis."

"A what?"

"They guard the graves of nobles, Link. They're faces and bodies are like a dog and a human mixed together. And if you look closer..." Navi lifted off Links head, darting across the room to observe the motionless monster. "It's covered in bandages and looks really old. Maybe if we could make a fire or something. A bomb maybe?"

The switch in the center of the room seemed to be calling out to him, so Link began to walk towards it, but was stopped when Navi let out a shout of surprise.

"It moved!" She flew back to Link, taking refuge on his shoulder. "When you walked, it moved too. Try taking a few steps, watch out for the edge, though."

Curious, Link took two steps back and found that the Anubis did indeed move to mimic him. But so far it made no move to attack. Looking back to the switch, Link ambled forward and stepped on it. Across the room a grate in the floor opened, releasing a jet of fire that filled the whole room with a thick smoke. Now he just had to move so that the Anubis was positioned over the fire... To his right was a small ledge, very thin and crumbled at the bottom. If he jumped just right and grabbed at the wall, he might be able to keep from falling into the darkness. But if his weight shattered the stone...

The Hero of Time had taken greater risks before, so without another moments hesitation, Link sprinted towards the edge of the rock path he was on, using the edge to push off and fly further across the gap. For a split second, he thought he wouldn't make it, but then his feet were hitting solid ground, and Navi was letting out a gasp of relief. Link clutched at the wall, fingers grasping at the uneven stone to right himself.

"You're crazy Link, I just wanted to remind you of that!"

"I've heard it all before." Link replied jokingly. Ever so slowly, Link turned and faced the gap again, taking note of the burning statue at the other end of the room. It had moved to mirror the Hero, and had met its demise to the raging inferno. Link waited for it to completely burn away, and for the fire to die out before hopping back to his original ledge. It was too far though, and he had to heave himself up by the skin of his fingers to keep from plummeting to his death.

Quickly, he made his way to the next room by navigating the paths, then opened the door to peer into it. What he saw made his jaw drop.

"Navi, come look at this!"

He pushed the door completely open, revealing a guardian statue much like the one on the face of the temple.

"It's beautiful!" Navi sighed, leaving Link once again to examine the piece. The distance from the platform he was on, and the floor itself, was too great for Link to follow, so he crouched down to examine the lower level. Besides the statue, there wasn't much to see. Right beside his platform however was another switch. Link stood, brushing off his tunic to remove it off the aging dust, then heaved a nearby statue over the edge to push the switch. There was a heavy thud, and then a sliding sound around the corner. Link took the stairs to his right, finding another door at the top.

"Navi, c'mon."

Disappointed, the fairy came back to him, lighting atop his head as he left the room behind. In the next he found himself submerged in darkness, and all around him was nothing but solid wall. Link ran his hand over the stone until his fingers met what felt like a wooden ladder, and then he pulled himself up to scale it. Above him was a light, and he climbed until he was able to see into the next area.

In it was a group of Lizalfos, each seeming to be conversing in low growls. On of them spotted Link as he hefted himself up out of the hole, and pointed with a sharp talon. It let out a high-pitched click and the other two turned to see what it was so worked up about. Before they got the chance though, Link charged at them and left a large gash in the back of ones neck. The other two removed small daggers from their waists while the injured one clawed uselessly at its wound. It soon fell, as good as dead, only to be kicked aside by its partners.

The larger of the remaining two snapped at Link with a mouth of large teeth, and the Hero responded with a back flip and a well placed foot to the jaw. It staggered back, leaving the other to move in and stab at Links throat. He ducked, dropping to the floor so that the Hylian Shield took the brunt of the blow. The pressure from it knocked his head into the floor though, and Link groaned as he rolled onto his back in pain.

Leering above him were the two beasts, and as one raised a clawed foot to smash his head in, Link rolled away and sprung to his feet. The Kokiri sword pierced the skull of the smaller Lizalfo as Link pounced on him, leaving the beast to fall to the floor. The leader swung at Link while he was still trying to pull his sword from the lizard warriors scalp, and its dagger grazed the back of his right arm.

"Link!" Navi cried out, pulling on his bangs to bring him back to focus. His arm stung like fire, but he managed to finally free his sword and turn towards the beast. It was sneering at him with cold, golden eyes, blood still dripping from the dagger in it's hand. With an angry shout, Link darted to the left, charged forward, then leaped at the beast, burying his sword up to the hilt in the Lizalfos chest.

Blood spurted from the wound, and the metallic tinker he heard in his ears told Link that the dagger had fallen to the floor. The Lizalfos too fell, bringing Link with it. Panting for breath, Link twisted the sword in his hand, then pulled it free. He wiped the blood off on the bottom of his tunic, then fell to his knees when a wave of dizziness overtook him. If he waited much longer, or let the wound continue to bleed, he would soon pass out.

"Navi, I need a potion. Can you get me one?"

"Already done!" Navi replied, hefting a small red jar in her tiny hands. It was about as big as she was, so Link quickly took it and brought it to his lips. As he downed it, the day in Kakiriko came back to him. How Dark had made him ask for the potion with a kiss. Flushing, he finished off the potion and sighed in relief as the skin on the back of his arm mended seamlessly. Navi took the bottle out of his hand, placing it back into the rucksack on Links back. The Hero stood, thanking Navi as he sheathed his sword and attached his sword to the magnetic strip on his shoulder blades. It was only light armor, but it managed to hold both the Master sword and the Hylian shield quite well.

Suddenly, there was a rumble at his feet, and Link looked up in amazement as a portion of the wall exploded, filtering in a bright stream of light. It hit a large dial in the center of the floor, which glowed and began to rotate. As he watched, fixated, he heard another noise behind him and turned to see the bars on the next door retreating back into the stone walls. Link sighed. Another room, another trap, another series of monsters. It was a never ending cycle that was beginning to tire him. But Navi was stroking his neck where she sat on his shoulder, cooing into his ear with nonsensical words. Telling him to continue on, that soon this would all be behind them and he'd once again be with Sheik and Dark. And having a group of people around you always seemed to make things a little more bearable.

With that in mind, Link stretched and strode towards the door. It opened with ease, but the air chilled several degrees. Something special was beyond this door.

* * *

"Did you hear that, sister?"

"Hear what? You're getting old if you're starting to hear things, dear Koume."

"Let me remind you that we're twins, Kotake. Calling me old is only insulting yourself."

"What was that about a noise?"

"Hmph, that's what I thought. It sounded like an explosion somewhere in the lower levels. I'll bet you two-hundred rupees it's that damned Gerudo girl again. Nabooru wasn't it?"

"Sound about right."

"Shall we investigate then?

"We shall sister, let us go hunt for that annoying little mouse."

* * *

Before Link had even taken half a step into the room, he knew something was off about it. A thick, ominous cloud hung over the room, and a cold sweat broke out on the back of the Heroes neck as he readied his sword. There was a set of small steps in front of him, so Link sidled along the wall, carefully advancing further into the room. It was well lit thanks to the large window set along the opposite wall, so when Link peered around the corner, it was easy to make out a large, bulky figure hiding down the hallway. From here it just looked like a pile of armor with an impossibly large ax balanced atop it, but nothing was ever as it seemed in these temples.

"Navi, stay in my hat for a little while. I don't want you getting hurt."

The tiny fairy complied quickly, lifting up the fabric near his ear to slide under. Link felt her scurry over his hair until she was able to peek through the front of his hat. With nothing left to do but move onward, the Hero stepped away from the wall and faced the figure.

Ever so slowly, it rose from the floor. It's joints creaked from disuse, numerous patches of rust plaguing it's once glorious surface. Sand trickled to the floor from the gaps in the metal, and, with a groan, the figure stood at full height. The ax, which had clattered to the floor, was plucked up as thought it were nothing more than a stick, and was tested with a few swings. When it was finally able to focus on the small boy challenging it, the foe gave a mighty chuckle, then began to trudge towards him.

It was so slow, though, Link reassured himself. The monster would never be able to land a hit! Bravely, the Hero sprinted forward, sword at the ready as the figure lifted it's ax. Link was lucky to escape with the tip of his ear as the weapon cleaved the air like butter. It struck down with such force that the entire room shook as though it was being rampaged by an earthquake. Unaffected, the figure yanked it's ax from the rubble and began to make it's way towards Link, who was trying to balance himself on trembling legs. The figure had to be four times his height! And as strong as it was... He was certain at that point that if he wanted to live, the figure must never hit him with that ax.

Link ran to the side, slashing at the armor there until the figure turned and raised it's ax for a lethal blow. He flipped, landing on his feet a moment after the weapon smashed into the ground. With the foe occupied, Link ran towards him, landing a few hits here and there until the ax was once again free. This pattern continued until the ax clipped a stone pillar in the center of the room and made it explode into a cloud of rust and debris. The fog lifted, making Links eyes itch and blinding him. But the ax was coming down again, aimed squarely at his head!

Blindly, Link threw himself forward, trying to stay close, but avoid the raging weapon at the same time. He felt it hit the ground, and knew that the enemy was extremely vulnerable, but this was going no where. The armor was too thick, and every blow he landed was very nearly deflected.

"Link, look at the helmet!" Navi was still safely tucked in his hat, but she beating the Heroes forehead with her tiny fists, pointing to something that only made sense to her.

"What about it?" Link shouted, dismayed when the figure righted itself and turned to face him.

"There's a big gap in the back! All you have to do is aim for that, and the helmet should come right off!"

The monster was facing him though, so he had no visible proof of what she was saying. Link trusted her to be right though, so he ran towards the spot where the figure had been crouching before the fight. Placed there was a large wooden throne of sorts, and he huddled behind it as the figure ambled closer. All he had to do what wait until the right moment... The ax was slowly lifting... A bead of sweat ran into his eyes, and Link blinked it away as he flung himself from the throne as it exploded.

The Hero of Time spun to face his adversary, then charged forwards, aiming for the gap he could now see. The perfect chink in it's armor. He was so small compared to the beast though, that he had to climb atop it's back to reach. Using his knees to clamp down on the back of the foes neck, he stabbed at the helmet with all his strength, then lifted, heaving the helmet off as it crunched sickeningly. Bits of metal broke away, and the figure flailed helplessly. Suddenly the helmet was gone, and the Kokiri sword was free. Before him was a grotesquely disfigured head, wrinkled and paler than snow. There was random tufts of graying black hair, looking completely fried and standing on end.

A strong pair of hands were reaching for him, leaving him no choice but to stab the naked flesh before him. He looked away as he did so, his stomach roiling as the Kokiri sword ended the enemies life. They both fell to the floor, Link leaped away from the figure before he was smashed beneath it, then fell to his knees to heave the meager meal he'd had a day or so ago. Food was so hard to come by when you traveled so much. And now his belly was completely empty, and would probably stay that way unless Sheik happened to have more of the dried fruit he'd rationed out. Which he probably didn't...

Behind him the figure's breath rattled away, leaving nothing but a corpse. Link didn't look, knowing that if he did he'd be overcome with the urge to vomit, so he stood on shaky legs, heading for the now open door.

"Good job, Link." Navi whispered, patting his hair as she retreated back into his cap.

"Thanks..." He replied, sucking in breaths of fresh air that seemed to be flowing in from the top of the tunnel he was in. There was no light to see, so Link simply continued walking until he was met with the night sky and billions of stars. He'd spent the entire day in the temple, hacking away and fighting. Dark and Sheik were probably bedding down for the night, ready to wait until morning to continue on with the Spirit temple. That is, if he returned by then. They had no way of knowing how he was. If he was hurt. Dying. Dead...

"Why the long face, Link?"

The Hero jumped, surprised by the sudden, deep voice. He looked up to find none other than Kaepora Gaebora. It had been so long since he'd last seen the owl that he had almost forgot how he always seemed to be waiting for him.

"Oh, uh, I'm fine. Just, er, busy?"

"Ah, yes. You more so than anyone would be, hm? Although, a long time in this world is almost nothing to you, is it? Even I thought that the tales of a boy who could travel back and forth through time was merely a legend..."

"I could see why one would think that." Link replied, edging towards the large chest that sat only a few feet away. He hoped that inside would be the treasure Nabooru wanted. The lid creaked painfully as he heaved it open, and as he reached into the chest, Kaepora Gaebora hopped closer to him to peek in too. Links fingers smoothed over soft fabric, and he snatch up a large pair of silver gloves. Or, more precisely, the Silver Gauntlets.

"Fascinating." The owl said, cocking his head as Link pocketed the gloves.

"Why don't you put them on?"

"They're not mine." Link replied, gazing up at the owl with innocent blue eyes that would later harden into flecks of ice.

"I don't see Nabooru though!" Navi said thoughtfully. "We could just leave with them. After all, she's probably still inside the temple. Let's just warp out of here!"

"No, we can't. That wouldn't be right. I promised."

"Hrm."

"Link, you have fully matured as an adult." Kaepora Gaebora hooted proudly, nibbling at the Heroes tunic. Link blushed and scratched his nose.

"From now on, the future of all the people in Hyrule is on your shoulders. I shall soon leave this place, to fly into the horizon and find new places. New Heroes to lend my wisdom. I will continue to watch you for a little while longer however. But I cannot continue to aid you in your quest. The last I can do to help you is offer a bit of advice. In this temple are two witches, and their only weaknesses are each other... Farewell, Link, Hero of Time. Navi. Hoo hoo hoot!"

Spreading his great, tawny wings, the owl took to the air, showering the boy and fairy in loose plumage. Link watched as the owl disappeared into the night sky, blending in with the inky blue hues.

"Bye..." Link whispered, he turned to enter the temple once again, but there was a sudden, ear-splitting shriek.

"Let go of me!!"

"Nabooru?" Link darted forward, grasping at the stone around him as he peered over the edge of the platform. It took him only a split second to spot the Gerudo woman, because she was trapped in a swirling vortex. It was steadily sucking her under the sand, taking her off to unknown horrors. Circling her were two figures, just barely visible in the night. Atop their heads were glowing blue and red gems, and they were cackling maniacally.

"Release me at once! Minions of the bastard Ganon!"

"Nabooru!" Navi shouted, clapping her hands over her mouth as she released she'd just given away their position. But the enemies didn't seem to hear her over their own laughter. Nabooru, however, gawked up at them, somehow able to see them through the darkness.

"Link?! Get out of here! The witches are using black magic! Don't let them get you too!!" Before Link could even think to help her though, Nabooru was gone, and the sand dimmed until it was back to normal. The two witches cackled and twirled on their brooms as they re-entered the temple.

"This is terrible!" Navi exclaimed, grasping Link by his earring. She yanked and yanked, sobbing to herself. But Link quickly plucked her up and hugged her to himself as gently as he could.

"It's fine Navi, she'll be okay... This was all meant to happen anyway. There's nothing we could have done to help her. We'll be back though, remember? Maybe she'll be here in the future, and we can help her!"

The fairy quieted herself, but her body shook like a leaf in Links hands. He sighed leaned back and sat on the chilled stone. Link placed Navi back up in his hat where she would be safe, and then dug the Ocarina of Time from his tunic. With the instrument at his lips, he played the eerie tune that would take him back to the Temple of Time.

* * *

Sheik and Dark had just decided to retreat into the safety of the Spirit Temple when a bright, orange light illuminated the night sky. A sandstorm had just begun to rage, so when Link appeared, he immediately had to run for the Spirit Temple. Dark grinned when he saw him, running out to meet him, clasp his hand and pull him into the temple.

"It's about time you got back." Dark said, looking relieved to see him as he pulled the Hero into a warm embrace.

"Dark, c'mon. Purging temples isn't easy. I'm surprised he made it back in half a day. Are you all right, Link?"

He didn't feel alright, and to be honest, Link was feeling like he might throw up again. But he put on the brightest smile he could and nodded at the Sheikah.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just _really_ tired."

"It's been a long day." Sheik agreed, taking his place against a nearby wall. He leaned against it and slid down until he was in a comfortable position, then removed a few daggers from hidden places to hold onto while he slept. Just in case someone tried to attack him.

Dark released Link, then pulled them over to the wall as well. Sheik opened one eye to watch as the shadow pulled a belligerent Link into his lap, then rolled his eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

"Dark, I really don't think I can sleep like this."

"Oh, come on. It's cold, and I'm warm. We'll share body heat!"

Link was tired, and all he wanted to do was sleep, so he sighed and gave in as Dark tucked his head beneath his chin. He could feel Navi settling on his hair, and Darks strong fingers kneading at his back. He felt safer than he had all day, and it was with great relief that he drifted off into a somewhat restless sleep.

The last thing he thought was that he could have sworn he'd heard a woman's voice calling out to him from outside the temple.

* * *

I think I may have made Sheik and Dark a little too harsh, but you have to be realistic. Dark has lived his life completely desensitized to emotions and feelings like Love, and no one has ever been there to explain it or give him an idea as to what it's like. So he has to slowly figure it out. And of course, have Link help him along the way. I'll try to put some extra yaoi in the next chapter to make up for what little there is here. But this was a more... Sentimental chapter, mind you. On another note, I thought the story sounded a little too walkthrough here and there. So I cut some stuff from the game and mixed up some other things. I hope it wasn't too bad of a read.

See you guys soon!!

_Reviews Are Love!~_


	9. Fire & Ice

**Before the story, or the introductions, may I just take the time to extend a heartfelt thank-you to anyone who has taken the time to review, and to everyone who has taken the time to read this story. I love you guys! And it's all thanks to you that Imitation has reached over 4,000 hits!**

Shorter chapter like I promised. It was really fun to write, which was a refreshing change from the last chapter. Tomorrow is a snow day off from school, so in my inspiration I sat down and finished this bad boy.

**Warnings: **Mild Language, yaoi, _angst_.

**Disclaimer:** Legend of Zelda and all it's characters don't belong to me. Wish they did, but they don't.

* * *

They set out early that morning, stretching and groaning as they blinked the crust from their eyes. Light filtered in from the Temples entrance, illuminating the small room just enough to see. Dark, who was prodding gingerly at his nose, seemed to be in overly good spirits. Not only had he woken up with the Hero bundled in his arms, but Link had begun to fuss at him only moments after waking. It was hard to miss the way Dark's nose was crookedly twisted a tad to the side, and the smudge of dried blood on his upper lip.

_'Why didn't you tell me you hurt yourself? I would have healed you last night!'_

_'Well, it didn't really hurt in the first place. And besides, the second you showed up the pain was non-existent.'_

Over a meager meal of dried meat, which Sheik produced from out of thin air as he always seemed to do, Link realized that this was it. This was the _last temple_. If they made it through, there would only be one last matter to settle. Unfortunately, it would be the hardest yet.

"So, Link, you've explored this place a bit. Anything in particular to look out for?"

"Not really." Link replied, gazing up at the dingy ceiling thoughtfully. "But there's these two witches. And Nabooru of course."

"Nabooru?" Sheik looked at Link like he'd just sprouted an extra head. "What on earth is a Nabooru?"

"Not a what, a who. I met her here seven years ago, looking for the Silver Gauntlets. I agreed to go and find them for her, but then she was taken away by the witches, and I had no choice but to keep them for myself." He held up his hands as proof, looking both pleased and ashamed. "They should come in handy, but when we find Nabooru, I think it would be best to hand them over to her."

Dark made a noise of disapproval, obviously more content with keeping any valuables to themselves.

"How noble of you." Sheik finally said, nodding slightly.

A shroud crept over the trio, cloaking them in darkness as they ambled down the paved temple hallways. Link gazed about in confusion, his ears itching. This felt wrong. Like someone was watching their every move, every step they took... But before he could mention it to Sheik, the fog was lifting, and the heavy weight he hadn't even noticed lifted from his chest.

Dark was looking at him, giving him a mysterious look that Link couldn't quite comprehend. The Hero gazed at him from the corner of his eye, pretending he was scanning the walls for any sign of danger. Guilty. Dark looked like he'd remembered a painful memory, eyes clouding with guilt as he audibly swallowed the lump in his throat. Link decided not to question it, trying to pass it off as some internal dispute over the closing of their journey. The shadow had promised to stand at his side during the fight with the Dark Lord. And with Navi, the sages, and the Sheikah's help, Ganondorf didn't stand a chance. Or, at least Link hoped he didn't.

* * *

_'Almost time...'_

_'The day is nearing...'_

_'Ultimate betrayal...'_

_'Time to prove yourself...'_

* * *

Hours passed, hundreds of monsters slayed as they attacked in swarms. They were really going all out this time, trying to snuff out the oncoming Hero and his team. Each and every one met it's immediate end before any harm could be done, and the trio kept a steady pace as they worked through the temple. It seemed, after quite some time, that the ground was sloping upward, leading towards a spiral that pierced the sky and a room filled with countless skeletons. The spirits of the dead roamed aimlessly, trapped in a temple of entangled spirits. In the center of the room, there was large platform smeared with dried blood, brain matter and smelled of death. Directly above it was a skylight, revealing a beam of blinding sunlight that illuminated the room and the three figures perched atop the stone. It was obvious, Link thought, what it's use was.

This was where the victims of the elderly witches were sacrificed and held prisoner. And if the old hags had their way, Link, Sheik, and Dark were next.

One of them gave a hearty cackle, the ice blue gem on her head sparking each time she took a breath. "Look sister! Just as I said! It only took seven long years, but here he is."

"Indeed dear, Kotake. Alas, I believe you stated he'd be here in five. You're two years off, I'll be taking my 500 rupees."

"Argh!"

Dark snickered as he watched 'Koume' eagerly snatch the wagered rupees from her sisters hand, but immediately silenced any and all laughter when Sheik clocked him in the back of the head.

"Now is the time to be serious. This is Links last temple boss, and I will not have you putting the mission in jeopardy when we're so close to the end."

Dark scowled, but stayed otherwise silent, choosing instead to pat Link gently on the shoulder.

"This is it, Hero. Get to it!" The shadow shoved him forward a bit, winking when Link turned to gape at him incredulously.

"Well you _know_ I'm just joking! We're here to help any way we can!"

"Thanks guys," Link said, smiling sheepishly at Dark and sharing a brief glance with Sheik. "Here we-- Agh!!"

A cool shower of sparks exploded all around them, sending the three warriors flying on impact. Link was ironically thrown upon the platform, landing at the witches feet as his head smacked into heated stone. He was unable to see where Dark or Sheik had ended up, but he heard their muffled groans of pain somewhere below him. Koume and Kotake snickered down at him, Koume's spindly fingers still sparking with icy magic.

"What say you sister? Shall we make the Hero squirm?"

Link didn't know why he rolled over, but he was glad he did when the blade of a golden ax cleaved the stone where his head bad been only a fraction of a second before. He stared, wide eyed, as the weapon was yanked out of the rubble, and swung again, this time aiming for his throat. Rolling, he pushed off with his hands and sprung up into the air, touching down just as the blade came again for him. Dodging as best he could, Link hop-stepped backwards, weaving to and fro as he blinked the dust out of his eyes. And now that he was upright, it was easy to see just who it was that was coming for him. Years of battle and a heavy suit of armor did little to disguise her face, and the only difference Link could truly make out was the eerie ruby glow in her eyes. It cast shadows on her face and appeared to make her cheeks glow.

"Nabooru..."

"Link, move!"

Suddenly Sheik was there, slamming into him like a brick wall and nearly throwing both of them off the platform. Link could see the panic in the Sheikah's eyes, the beads of sweat sliding down his face ghostly face.

Sheik was scared. And that was never a good thing.

The ground beneath them rumbled as Nabooru hobbled after them. Her helmet had been cast aside, when, Link didn't know. But he was glad she wasn't wearing one. Now he knew he couldn't kill her. If her helmet had been on... There would have been no chance for mercy.

Sheik helped Link to his feet, urging him to draw his sword as he leaped towards the enemy. Behind him Dark was scrabbling at the side of the platform, trying to pull himself up so he too could help the Hero, and Link would have stopped to help him, but Nabooru was before him, looking as if she were going to smash Links head in.

"Nabooru wait! I'm not the enemy here!" Ignored, Link leapt away as the ax came down. He skidded to a halt and turned, running for the armored figure. With a weapon so heavy, it was quickly tiring her, and the exertion was plain on the Gerudo's face. Even hypnotized, Link could see the tears streaming down her face, leaving pale tracks in the dusted skin.

"Get him! Oh, get him you foolish girl!" Kotake and Koume cackled, zipping around in the air above them as Sheik cast spells at them. They were all easily deflected with a flick of a hand, batted away as though cast by a mere child. Although, to them Sheik probably was nothing but a child...

"Nabooru, please! You remember me, don't you? It's Link! The boy you met here seven years ago! I've got the silver gauntlets, I brought them here just for you. Please put down your weapon and listen!"

The air stilled as Nabooru halted her attack, the ax only a few inches above Links unguarded skull. If her grip faltered, he would be cleaved in two.

Her mouth opened, making way to a gurgle and a harsh raspy hack. Blinking, she swallowed around a dry tongue and tried again, snapping her head to the side to clear the fog in her mind.

"Li... Ink... Link? I... I remember you. I t-told you to leave this place."

Link smiled up at the woman, nodding in earnest. "Yeah, that's right. The witches took you away. But I came back to help you."

"The witches brainwashed me..." Nabooru added, sending a scathing look said witches way. They were looking rather worried now, perched upon their broomsticks with hesitant faces. Sheik saw this, and, angrily, he sent a sheet of thick ice hurtling towards the skylight, blocking the only way out besides the front entrance. And there was no way they were getting anywhere near there without getting a taste of holy steel.

"Give up, witches and maybe we'll go easy on you!" Dark shouted, having just joined them on the platform. His chest was heaving for breath, and he gave Link an owlish smile and a thumbs up. "Made it just in time, I think."

Nabooru shook her head, clearing the rest of the spell and hefted her ax upon her shoulder. Sheik produced a pair of daggers from the bandaging at his wrists and twirled them expertly in his nimble fingers. The Hero of Time and his shadow boasted the Master sword, and Kotake raised an overgrown eyebrow at her sister.

"Well, shall we then?"

"We shall!"

The witches began to careen through the air, faster and faster as they chased each other on their mounts. A flurry of colors erupted from above them, wounding around itself over and over like a multiheaded serpent until it blended into a fiery blue mist and shrouded the witches from sight. With a crack of lightning, the sky above the warriors exploded in a cloud of glittering sand, and from it emerged a hovering, lean woman with a head of flaming red and blue hair.

"Ugh..." Dark grimaced, averting his eyes from the woman's scantily clad body. For once, the shadow seemed to be almost offended by the presence of a Gerudo, whereas usually he would gape with wide eyes and a faint blush.

Sheik seemed unaffected as he dropped into a defensive position, Nabooru following his lead as she glared at her captors.

"We are Twinrova. With the combined powers of Kotake, whose ice can freeze an ocean a league across, and Koume, whose flames can make puddles of iron, we shall defeat the Hero of Time and place his corpse at the feet of Lord Ganondorf." She eyed Link possessively, then gave him a coy wink. Swallowing against a rising urge to vomit, Link gave the Master Sword a fancy twirl, then charged.

A blast of fire skirted past him, followed closely by a large chard of ice. Link dodged, running in a curve and then leaping upwards, dragging his sword up the belly of the Gerudo woman. She gave a shout of pain, hand scrabbling at the gash in her abdomen, and Link grinned in triumph as he watched her drop a few feet from the air. But then she looked up, the look of pain gone from her features, and a hand Link had not seen rise released a ball of searing heat that he was only just barely able to dodge. Even so, the left half of his tunic was charred, torn open in many places, and would have to be replaced at some future date. Assuming he lived through the day...

Twinrova took to the air again, her green skin glowing as the wound Link had given her closed up in a flash of light. She raised both her hands, intermingling the blue and red magic to deal of terrible blow to the Hero, only to be smacked in the back of the head by the flat of Nabooru's ax. Grunting, Twinrova turned, angrily grunting at her prisoner as she released a golden light from her open palm. Nabooru's eyes widened, and before anyone could help her, she sunk through the floor in a swirling whirlpool of magic.

Somewhere far below, a woman cried out in a hysterical, shrill voice. "Link!!"

Twinrova cackled madly, brushing her palms together with finality as she turned back to Link. "Now that that little interruption is gone..."

"Hey!" Sheik cried, leaping from his position at Darks side, sinking a dagger into Twinrova's neck before she could recover from the spell she'd just cast. "Link isn't your only opponent here, you'll have to get rid of all the sidekicks before you can harm him."

"Gladly!" The witch retorted, slamming the back of her arm in Sheiks face as he fell away. He flew across the room, smashing into a wall before falling into the clutches of a group of ghosts only he could see.

"Looks like it's just me and you." Whispered a warm voice in Links ear, and he jumped away before realizing that it was just Dark being his troublesome self, even on the battlefield. "Good luck." He continued, leaning in to claim Links lips with his own. Link leaned forward to return it, forgetting about Twinrova until Dark shoved him away as a fireball was thrown their way. The shadow wasn't able to dodge in time, and he took the full impact of the blow, lighting up like dry timber.

"Ah, shit! This stuff burns like you wouldn't even believe." Twinrova, horrified that her magic had done so little to the man, gave a shout of alarm when Dark turned to glare at her. His skin was melting away on one side, and quickly solidifying on the other. His tunic was history though, turned to dust that fluttered away. All that was left was a suit of chain mesh that all good warriors wore beneath their clothing. It had been heated to the point that it glowed like coals, making Dark look like a demon summoned from the pits of hell as his face completely reformed. Neither Hero nor Shadow knew just why Dark was immune to fire. But the demon from hell theory probably wasn't too far off...

"Hmph... No worries. I wasn't ordered to take you out anyway. Ganon could care less about rebellious lackeys. He just wants the Hero of Time. Dead or alive, last I heard."

"Not gonna happen." Link said, righting himself as he slipped the Hylian shield off his shoulder. He weighed it in his right hand, then grinned. Twinrova's magic couldn't break through the enchanted metal of a holy shield. Especially not one forged as well as this. The beginning of a spell began to dance on Twinrovas fingers, and Link ran courageously to face her, raising his sword as she brought her hand down. A shower of sparks exploded in his face, temporarily blinding him, but the scream echoed off the walls, rattling his eardrums. He stabbed again, only able to make out shapes, but the Master sword hit it's mark, and the thump near Links foot told him that he had just cleaved the witches hand from her arm.

"I'll kill you!" The Gerudo shouted, cradling her injured arm close. She raised her other hand, letting loose a random succession of spells, hitting mostly open air, but managing to give Dark a nasty welt to match his bruised nose. Link grasped Dark by the wrist, shielding both of them from a fresh wave of spells. Some of them shattered overhead, raining a powdery mist on everyone in the room. One of the stronger ice spells hit them full blast, sending Dark and Link skidding back a few feet. But a strange light seemed to be emanating from the Shield, and Link gasped as it started to rumble, and then, quite suddenly, he knew just what to do with that building power. He held out an arm to keep Dark back, then aimed at Twinrova's ugly mug.

"Hey, you witch! Nice aim, but we're over here, not on the ceiling!"

Twinrova growled darkly, the eerie green light shining from her wounded arm as it healed itself. "You're going to regret coming here. I'll rip you limb from limb right in front of your little friend."

Link smiled, confusing the Gerudo even further when he gave her a cocky wink, and then a beam of light shot forth from the Hylian shield, splitting Twinrova in two with a ear-splitting explosion.

"Why you..." Koume growled from her position on the floor.

"Stupid Hylian boy!" Kotake finished, glaring as she lay on her back in a patch of ice.

"You just had to win, didn't you? Well we'll come back stronger than ever, and burn you from the inside out!"

"Not to mention we'll freeze your very soul!"

"Ah, ladies." Dark said smugly, pointing to a spot above their heads. Kotake gasped, then promptly burst into tears. Koume let out a wail of despair. A tiny circlet of silver and gold hovered above their skulls, taunting them with their deaths as the ice blocking the skylight exploded into a million tiny shards, and a beam of warm light enveloped the sisters.

"Nooo! How can this be?! We're the mighty Sorceress Sisters! Surrogate mothers to the great Lord Ganondorf and keepers of the revered Spirit Temple! And so young! Only a measly four hundred years old!" Koume scrabbled at the air, waving her arms like wings in hopes of slowing her ascension.

"I'm too young to die!" Kotake howled, clawing at the platform as her body began to steadily rise. "I've only just celebrated my three-hundred and eightieth birthday!"

"Whaaat?!" Koume shouted, glaring at her sister as she put her wrinkled hands on her hips. "Kotake, we're _twins_! You're four hundred years old and you know it!"

"Am not! I'm three hundred and fifty!"

"You just said you were three hundred and eighty!"

"Lies! You know I'm four hundred! How could you forget your darling sisters age?!"

The witches began to smack and berate one another, rising from the temple and into the heavens beyond. Link stared after them, suddenly glad he was an only child. The spirits trapped within began a hollow chant that may have been cheering. They dissipated in a wisp of smoke, one by one until the room was clear.

"Well..." Dark said from behind him, looking rather proud of himself for someone who was pretty much standing in the nude. Link could see just about everything through that metal... The Hero caught himself just as his eyes began to travel, and he mentally scolded himself.

"Like what you see?"

Link glared at him through a heavy blush. Dark snickered.

"Where's the sage, huh?"

"Right here." A silky voice informed, seeming to come from all around them. "I'm waiting for you, Link."

A warm orange light surrounded the Hero, plucking him off the ground. He could only watch and meekly wave as Dark gazed after him. Right before he disappeared into the Spirit Realm, the sound of crunching rubble and a blond head popping up from the debris told him that Sheik had survived his attack. Took him long enough to recover though...

"Welcome, Link."

Links head snapped up, suddenly realizing he'd been staring open mouthed into space. Rauru was before him, looking rather satisfied as he stood among the other sages.

"Ah, hello, Rauru. Everyone."

"You really totaled those witches." Nabooru said, hovering at his side. Quite literally, as she was floating a few inches off the liquid-like floor. She was garbed in the Gerudo clothing Link had seen her wearing in the past, and she looked more at home here than he imagined she would ever feel anywhere else. The silver gauntlets suddenly felt like molten lead on his arms, and he looked at them guiltily. Nabooru laughed, seeming to have read the look on his face.

"Don't worry, their yours to keep. Accessories like that can't be much of much use to a sage."

Link breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know... I never expected you to come back and help me. When I was still just a lone wolf thief, I told myself I'd always be on my own, that no one was going to defend or come to my aid. I lived by my own rules, and set my own goals all while leading the people of the Gerudo tribe. I told them we would restore honor to our clans name by destroying Ganon, but I got cocky, and, well, you saw what became of me." Nabooru paused, scratching her brow sheepishly as she averted her gaze. The other sages fixed her with a knowing gaze, fully understanding how she must be feeling, suddenly knowing that she was the sage of a reverent holy place.

"I'm glad the goddesses chose you to be the Hero, Link. I don't think anyone else could have pulled off half the stuff you've accomplished. So I'd like to give you something." Link watched as a familiar token appeared in a puff of smoke above his head. It was a deep orange color, and felt hot to the touch as he reached up and grabbed it.

"You know the drill. That medallion will add my powers to yours, and allow you to call upon all the sages when you need us most. Which, now that I think about it, shouldn't be too long from now. Congratulations, Link. You've purged all the temples, defeated all the bad guys, and rescued the damsels in distress. It's time to defeat the King of Evil and save Hyrule."

The floor beneath Links feet disappeared, dropping him through the portal back into the mortal world. The sages gathered around, waving and hooting their farewells.

"No pressure, Link!" Nabooru shouted as the connection closed and Link was dumped unceremoniously at the Spirit Temple entrance.

_'Easier said than done.'_ Link thought, and then suddenly a cold weight settled in the pit of his stomach. A cold sweat broke out on the back of his neck, and as he turned to face the desert, what he saw made his blood run cold.

The sky had been split open, revealing a rift in space itself in which Twinrova seemed to be slithering out of. Her body was twice the size it had been before, making the spells she cast create craters in the sand as she shot them haphazardly at the two warriors scurrying across the sand. Dark and Sheik, working together to send the mighty sorceress back to her eternal resting place.

Navi scrabbled out from beneath Links hat, looking like she'd just woken from a deep sleep.

"Wassa goin' on?" She said, stretching her arms as she let out a high-pitched yawn.

"I'm not so sure myself, but I think we're in trouble."

Link ran to his friends, sword at the ready as Twinrova swiveled in her portal to smirk at him. Her body was cast in heavy iron chains that glowed with the power of the goddesses. They were trying to hold her off, to drag her back. When Link approached, Twinrova stopped struggling against her bonds and dismissed her spells, she tapped her nose, and then raised a hand cracked with age to point at none other than... Dark.

"What are you doing?!" The Hero of Time shouted, hacking at the only thing he could reach, which happened to be Twinrova's hipbone. She showed no sign of pain, and only cackled as what looked to be panes of glass stretched from her fingertips. The trio watched, transfixed, as the glass merged and created a diamond. It spun like a top in the sorceress' hand, then rose, and began to hurtle towards Dark.

Navi was shouting in Links ear, he could hear the noise, but the words made no sense to him. All he knew was that he didn't want to know what that diamond would do if it hit, and with a cry of dismay, and even as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he realized he'd never make it to the shadows side in time. So when Sheik shoved Dark behind him and raised a dagger in defense, Link nearly swallowed his tongue. Sheik was protecting Dark, risking his life for someone he greatly disliked. He was a true Hero, Link thought. But it was still a foolish risk, and Link called out to the elder just as the diamond hit. Sheik didn't flinch, nor did he turn his head in fear to avoid watching himself being impaled by the diamonds pointed tip. But it didn't matter. Because the diamond passed through his body like a ghost and slammed into Dark with a sickening crack.

Link stopped dead in his tracks, somewhere in the distance he could hear Twinrova chuckling maniacally, shouting crazy nonsensical phrases at the trio. In her euphoria, she began to wheeze, her life force draining as her power left her. The rift in the sky began to seam itself back together, sealing the witch away on the other side. Sheik turned towards Link, ears drooping slightly. Dark lay motionless in the floor of the crystal, his figure shimmering behind the rotating glass.

"I couldn't save him." Sheik whispered harshly.

"No one could have... It's not your fault." The Hero of Time said solemnly, fighting back tears as he approached the warrior. He placed a hand on the glass to peer in at his shadow. The diamonds surface felt rough against his palm, which struck him as odd. Wasn't glass usually smooth and flawless to the touch? He leaned in, scrutinizing the texture of the glass, and then froze. As if healing itself, the diamonds casing was bristling, filling in the gaps as it repaired. So when it had hit Dark, the crack hadn't been the man's skull, but...

"Ugh... I feel like I just got trampled by Epona..."

"Dark?"

Groaning, Dark pulled himself up into a sitting position, rubbing his head gingerly.

"I sure have lost a lot of brain cells in the past couple days. I'll be a vegetable by the end of this quest if things keep going this way!" He laughed, completely clueless to the look of utmost surprise on the Heroes face, and the flush of embarrassment dusting Sheik's barely visible cheekbones.

"We thought you were dead!" Link cried, leaning into the diamond.

"So did I. But then, well, it would seem the damn Sheikah's got a soft spot for me now."

The twins glanced at said Sheikah, who scoffed and turned away from them to peer into the setting sun.

"Might I remind you two of our current position? Ganon knows we're on our way, I'd imagine. The sun is setting and we can't afford to rest long. And might I add that Dark is trapped in a prison of glass? What are we supposed to do?!"

"Relax, Sheik. Everything has always worked out in the end." Link smiled reassuringly, but Sheik did not budge. He seemed suddenly very interested in the diamond. Dark grunted in pain as his hold on the glass walls broke, and he slid onto his back as the diamond began to rumble.

"What's it doing?" The shadow shouted, looking rather worried as his prison began to slowly rise. In a panic, Link grasped Sheik by the shoulders and shook him a bit.

"What do we do?! Where's it taking him?!"

"Where do you think?!" Sheik shouted, ruby eyes bloodshot and tired. He yanked Links fingers from his suit and stepped away, the gears in his mind rotating as he tried to concoct a plan. Anything to dispel the diamond and release Dark. But nothing came to mind, and even as Link shot every spell he could think of at the glass, nothing seemed to tarnish it's surface. It seemed that the only thing capable of breaking it was a stubborn man's skull.

"Ouch! Link, cut it out with the fire spells! You're roasting me alive in here!"

"I'm just trying to help you, you idiot!"

"There's no point." Dark said, suddenly intensely calm as he got his feet beneath him and stuck his clammy hands to the inner wall of the glass. "I can't be saved."

"Don't say that!" Link shouted, clawing at the diamond now as he tried to find a hold on it. If he could just get a good grip on it, keep it from carrying Dark away to the Dark Lords palace...

Sheik was grasping his shoulder, telling him to stop, that their efforts were futile, and that the Hero was only hurting himself. Navi was sobbing on his shoulder, despairing at their helplessness after what had been such a short lived victory.

"I'm leaving, Link. And there's nothing to do for it. I know you'll come save me."

"Of course I will. I always will."

In a spur of the moment choice, Link, who felt absolutely ridiculous doing it, pressed his lips against the heated glass. Dark, who smiled at the action, did the same. They were separated by several inches of glass, but Link felt that of every kiss they had shared, this one meant the most. He pulled away, rubbing beneath his eyes as he muttered something about sand. Dark gazed longingly at him, wanting to pull him into his arms and reassure him, but time was short and he sent a silent prayer to any goddess willing to listen.

_'Please let me get to hold him at_ least _one last time...'_

He was happy he'd been able to aid the Hero in his quest for as long as he had. They'd traveled across deserts, through what could have been the belly of the underworld itself, and fought armies of villains along the way.

But...

The diamond began to move, hovering several feet above the ground as it traveled further and further away from the shadow temple. Sheik watched, fully aware that this would probably be the last time he ever saw the shadow. He turned away, fists clenched into impossibly tight fists at his sides.

Things had changed drastically. So quickly. So unexpectedly.

The time had come for the story to end. For the Dark Lord to fall and for the Princesses' empire to be restored. With the final, shuddering breath of the ancient Twinrova and her desperate, last resort, a stone had been cast. That stone in turn had tipped the scale, creating an unstoppable avalanche. She had set the final step of Ganondorf's plan into action. Ganon himself had ensured that the Hero of Time would have no choice but to seek him out, to finally reveal himself to the Dark Lord.

"Daaark!!" Fingers sliding off diamond, ice-cold casing, Link chased after the imprisoned shadow, swearing that if he could just get a good grip on it's almost slimy surface...

But the casing was rising steadily, moving even faster than a horse could travel. If he'd had one at the moment though, there would be no stopping him. Link would follow suit until the diamond was completely out of sight, until his quiver was absolutely empty and his magic was so drained he could only conjure sparks.

"Link! Don't worry about me! Focus on what's _truly_ important!"

"I _am_!!" Link retorted, ignoring the screaming in his muscles and the stinging in his eyes. His fingers slipped from the prison, and while he continued to give chase, Link could only watch as Dark was swept away. Ruby red eyes sought out his, and Link slowed to a jog as the shadow slowly shook his head, pressing his forehead to the glass. The sun was quickly setting in the West, burning his eyes as he kept contact with the man. And as the sun's light was snuffed and the world turned to darkness, Dark closed his eyes and sent out what very well could be his final words.

"I'll see you soon, Hero of Time."

* * *

Argh, it's only after I finish the chapters that I realize how little DarkxLink action I put in. *Grumbles* I kinda fail at writing yaoi, I suppose. Ah, well. You live and learn. I will try to commit myself to writing a chapter completely dedicated to DarkxLink man action.

...

I'm such a perv.

_Reviews Are Love!~_


	10. Emerge

This has been done for about a week, but I wanted to update on my birthday.

Anyway, shorter chapter but very important. Enjoy, my dear readers!

**Warnings:** Angst.

**Disclaimer:** Legend of Zelda, it's characters, and it's story do not belong to me. This particular piece of fiction, however, does.

* * *

If he hadn't been on a one-way trip to who-knows-what, Dark may have said he enjoyed the ride over Hyrule. Far below were the rolling fields that he had trekked over only a few days ago. There was Death Mountain, looming out of the horizon, and the thick forests Link had pointed to and said, "In that direction lies my only true home."

Water from this high was indistinguishable from the rest of the landscape. Lake Hylia looked nothing more than a blanket of roiling darkness to him, and he couldn't even tell if he was still over the desert plains. The moon was high overhead, hiding behind a mass of clouds, not so much as peeking out to spy on the land it governed.

Dark sighed. He was certain tonight would finally be the night he would meet the esteemed Ganondorf. The one whose name had struck fear into many hearts. His creator, his master, his _father_, for Din's sake! It was hard to believe, and even harder to accept that Link wouldn't be at his side when their eyes first met. A cold shiver ran down his neck, a bead of sweat ran down his forehead and stung at his eye.

Tonight was going to be a _long_ night.

- - -

Link was a wreck when Sheik finally tracked him down. The Hero had followed the crystal for as long as possible, daring the sandstorms and quicksand in a mindless daze. When the Sheikah found him, nearly unconscious atop a heavy wooden crate in the middle of nowhere, it took him several minutes to smack the glaze out of the blonds eyes. Link had jerked in his arms, punching at the elders chest until he released him, and then stuttered up at him with shining eyes.

"Dark is gone."

"... So I see."

Silence. Gaze downcast, Link fumbled with the splintering wood under his blunt nails, suddenly quite interested in the crate and not the Sheikah's piercing ruby gaze.

"We need to go to the Temple of Time, immediately."

"No!" Link snapped, lashing out like a wounded predator. Sheik nearly stumbled away, but the warrior in him kept his stance strong. "We're going to go find Ganon and Dark before we go anywhere else!"

He dug furiously through his tunic, trying to claw out the Ocarina of Time as Navi soothed his flaxen hair.

"Link, you're not thinking clearly." Sheik said gently.

"Your point?!"

"My _point_," Sheik countered, darting forward to catch Links wrists and trap them at his sides even as the Hero struggled to pull away. "Is that we can't just stumble blindly into the Dark Lord's lair. If I remember clearly, as you should, to reach Ganon's fortress you must have the power of all seven sages."

"I _do_." Link snapped, shaking off the blond man. "I have all six medallions; Light, forest, fire, water, shadow, _and_ spirit!"

Panting for breath, the Hero returned to his search for the Ocarina of Time. He tried to keep his eyes away from Sheiks, but he could feel the mans stare burning into his face.

"What?!" He finally spat, looking overly flustered and worried as he stood there. Sweat rolled off him even in the frigid desert air.

"Think about what you just said. You have all six medallions. But there are seven sages."

The smooth glass of the ocarina grazed his fingertips, and, completely ignoring the Sheikah before him, Link raised it to his lips. But before he could breath the notes to life, Sheik dropped to his knees before him, his arm folded neatly at his waist. Links jaw dropped when he realized the man was bowing.

"I must insist that you return to the Temple of Time. If only for a short while, I beg you. You see... Someone wishes to meet you there. Someone I think you may have forgotten, or even missed." His head raised just a fraction of an inch, the light from his searing eyes casting a glow on the heavily wrapped bandages of his cowl. "Princess Zelda wishes to meet you, Link."

Link stopped, hesitated, then raised the Ocarina to his lips and, under the Sheikahs watchful eye, played the Song of Time.

A beam of light enveloped his body, distorting his image as Sheik watched him dissipate into thin air. A rueful smile passed over his face. Quickly, he unwrapped the bandages around his right wrist as he stood. Beneath them lay a pendant Impa had given him so many years ago. She had promised it would always lead him back to the Temple of Time, should he ever need the sanctuary's protection. Sheik unclasped the tiny golden catch, and slid it off his wrists as he threaded it between his fingers. Raising the gold to his lips, he uttered a prayer to all the Sheikah before him.

A blink of an eye later, Sheik was gone.

- - -

The Temple of Time was empty. Link gave a grunt of disapproval, thinking he had been tricked by Sheik. It wouldn't be the first time he'd done such a thing to get him moving onwards to the next task. He would never forget standing upon Jabu-Jabu's throne, only to look up and see the man lounging on the whales headpiece. With a wave and eyes that seemed to grin, Sheik had thrown a glass bottle to the platform, and when it shattered, the fish inside began to undulate in panic.

Link shuddered, the whale kings internal structure still vivid in his memory. If he had the choice, he was never going inside anything living ever again.

But Sheik was no where to be found this time, only stark white walls and lonely silence. Sighing, he settled on the dais in the center of the temple to wait. He'd give them five minutes, and if no one showed up, he was going to march straight to Ganon all by his lonesome. Forget the sages and Zelda and Sheik; Dark was probably having his organs torn out or his bones snapped one by one! The shadow was his number one priority right now. But he would wait like a good little Hero, following orders just as he had always done.

A headache was beginning to throb between his eyes, and Link groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. What an awful day... It wasn't until his eyes began to flutter in drowsiness that he realized just how exhausted he was.

"Link."

"Whoa!"

Arms pinwheeling, eyes wide, the Hero flew backwards at the sudden noise. Sheik was so stealthy! The elder blond looked almost bored as he stood there, staring at younger man as he heaved for breath.

"Scare you?"

"Just a bit." Link breathed, hand clutching the fabric above his heart.

"Impa told me Zelda would come here when you received all the medallions. They've been hiding, you know."

Sheik sighed, turning his head to look at the pristine walls all around him. Sheepishly, Link looked up at him through his thick eyelashes. He seemed so... Sad. Lost. As his heart calmed it's pace, fingernails scraping at the stone beneath him, he smiled ruefully.

"I haven't seen Zelda in such a long time. I really can't wait."

Suddenly, to both warriors surprise, a feminine voice echoed all around them, uttering a tinny little laugh. "_I can't believe it is finally time to reveal myself. So many years..."_

A bright light began to fill the temple, blinding Link as he shielded his eyes. The strange thing was, it looked like the light's source was coming from Sheik, which was surely impossible. But as he peered over his gauntlets through squinting eyes, he watched in utter amazement as the Sheikah began to rise, his image shimmering and morphing. The Sheikah looked at him with panic in his eyes, but gave a grunt of pain and crumpled to the floor. He groaned, writhing, then heaved himself up. But he doubled over again in pain. Link moved to help him, but Sheik held up a hand and, with much effort, turned to smile at him as he clutched his suit where his heart lay beneath.

"Thank you, Link. For everything. Good luck." To the Heroes dismay, Sheik began to dissolve, his image becoming nothing more than a memory. And within seconds, a lithe woman wobbled on her feet in his place, looking ill as she rubbed her head.

"I wasn't expecting that to be so draining." She said with a faint smile. Glad to be back in her original body, she turned to address the man behind her only to find herself looking down the metallic shaft of the Master Sword.

"Who are you and what have you done to Sheik?"

"What?" The woman said, backing away from the Hero as he began to advance.

"Where is Sheik?! Why did he disappear?" Link raised his sword, ready to hack down the woman whose face was so familiar, and yet still so foreign.

"I... Just wait a minute, hear me out."

"Tell me where he is!"

"He is no where!" The woman shouted, looking frustrated as she stumbled away. When Link growled at her, looking like he was ready to bathe his sword in her blood, the woman snapped.

"Sheik has long since passed!"

The room fell silent, save for the gasp of Navi whose alarm reflected Links inner thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" He growled, eyes icy cold.

The woman puffed out a sigh of defeat, looking sad as gazed upon the Hero. _'This wasn't how this was supposed to go...'_

Master Sword still at her throat, the woman raised her hands in a harmless gesture, and then began to speak, eyes never leaving the weapon at her neck.

"Seven years ago, the Hero of Time came to Hyrule to fulfill his destiny. The princess sent him out on a quest, telling him that if he could find the three gems of the major Hylian races, they could unseal the Temple of Time and defeat Ganondorf. But something went awry. Ganon heard tale of the Princess' plans and chased her from the castle, forcing her to flee the kingdom she loved so dearly. But she was able to give the key to the Temple of Time to the Hero before she disappeared."

"The Ocarina of Time." Link said, the item itself folded safely within his tunic.

"Yes," The woman said, looking nervous but pleased. "The Hero was able to get into the temple, but the sages and the goddess' themselves deemed him too small and young to conquer the Dark Lord. So they put him into a deep sleep, which lasted for a total of seven years. When he awoke, he was faced with an entirely foreign world and a terrible destiny he had no choice but to fulfill. Luckily the Princess had anticipated such an event, and had beforehand found a surrogate body to disguise herself within so she could aid the Hero without anyone knowing."

Pausing, she looked away guiltily, eyes shining with tears. Link had long since lowered his sword, deciding to hear this woman out and listen to her tale.

"Sheik was on his deathbed. About a year after you, the Hero, fell into slumber, a great battle was waged over the plains of Hyrule. It was the Hylians' last resort to drive Ganon out. Impa and Sheik led the battle, driving the soldiers and merchants onward to slay the beasts Ganon sent at them. But in the midst of the battle, Sheik was gravely injured when he tried to save a group of men from a swarm of stalfos. A few days later, when the battle had tapered to an end, Impa declared that his fate was sealed, and that death would come with the rising sun. Dismayed, Sheik knew that he could not simply die, he had to help the Hero he'd heard such reverent word of! So he gave the Princess his body, letting her soul reside within his shell so he could live, and so she could fulfill her own destiny. The spell cast upon them let Sheik walk the Earth as if he was alone in his mind, never knowing that the Princess was always there. Tonight though, destiny has brought the Princess and the Hero back to this sacred place. Sheik has moved on, knowing that his job is done. He can finally rest in peace knowing that Ganon's reign is coming to an end. Now, together, Princess Zelda and Link, the Hero of Time, will vanquish the Dark Lord and save Hyrule."

"You're Princess Zelda?!" Link gasped, falling in an embarrassed heap at the Princess' feet. His face flamed in shame as he bowed. He'd almost beheaded the poor woman!

"Rise, Link. You had every right to threaten me. I left you and my people in the dark for seven long years."

"Perhaps..." He whispered as he stood, terribly confused as all the pieces began to fall into place. Sheik was dead... Dark was gone... But Zelda was here, looking to be the same troubled person she had been as a child. Her eyebrows seemed permanently drawn to the center of her forehead in worry.

"So I will never see Sheik again?" Link asked suddenly.

"No." Zelda murmured, eyes blank. Link looked away, swallowing the lump in his throat. He had been so rude to him, and now he would never get to apologize.

"I will make it up to everyone." Princess Zelda said quietly, folding her tiny hands together at her waist. "Let's go to Ganon's castle and find Dark now. The sages are waiting there for us."

She held her hand out, reaching for him as she smiled sheepishly. Navi seemed to hold her breath, wondering just how this night was going to unfold, how the story would end. Link studied Zelda's hand, comparing it to the bandaged ones he had become so familiar with. Resigned, sad and bereft, he reached out to take it, only to meet cool glass.

"_**Finally... I've found you. So you've been hiding in the Sheikah's body... How clever!"**_

Princess Zelda cowered in the diamond encasing her, looking to Link for help. The Heroes eyes were wide, transfixed on the prison before him.

"_No_..."

"Link, help!"

Ganon laughed, causing the Temple of Time to rumble beneath Links feet. He knew it was the Dark Lord, that voice could belong to no other. Yet this couldn't be happening! Zelda pounded on the glass, screaming Links name and ordering Ganon to release her. She was standing only a foot or so away, he could reach right out and run his fingers down the glass. Navi tugged at Links ear, demanding that he help the Princess_ this instant_. But he just stood there, watching the crystal rise high overhead and flinching when it crashed through the temple ceiling.

There was one final scream before Zelda was gone; taken just as Dark had been, forever gone to the Hero who stood gaping dumbly at the nighttime sky.

"_**Stupid boy... Aren't you going to save them? Ha! We shall see if you have the guts. For the time being, I suppose I'll just have to entertain the Princess... And, of course, my son."**_

Link was once again alone, feeling like the lonely little boy who had wished for a fairy and an adventure. And as she did so often nowadays, Navi wept for all that had been lost.

- - -

Ganon's castle was suspended over a pit of lava. More than anything else, Dark found this... _Interesting_. Even though he was suspended in the night sky, imprisoned within two inches of smooth diamond, he could feel the roiling heat beneath him. The castle itself was enormous. Shrouded in darkness, exuding power and danger. Dark's stomach flipped as the diamond spun, lowering itself until it was level with the castle. Through a large opening in the stone it went, seeming to know the exact path to take and the right staircases to ascend. The thought that he should be memorizing the path for escape later crossed his mind, but it seemed so unlikely now that he gave up before he'd counted more than a couple turns.

There was a deep sound that caused his stomach to gurgle and his ears to thrum. It reminded him vaguely of Bongo-Bongo's drums, and so when he entered a large open room, he wasn't too surprised to see the organ against the wall. What did surprise him was it's size; it's pipes scaling the entire wall and even through the ceiling above. And seated before it, dressed in flowing crimson robes, was a man he could only assume was the Dark Lord.

Beneath his feet the diamond began to crumble, shattering into a fine dust that stung his eyes as it drifted away. Ganon made no sign of acknowledgment, not even twitching when Dark's heavy leather boots clomped towards him. He was garbed in nothing but chain mail, but he couldn't bother to care. Sword drawn, Dark stopped a few feet away from the organ, aiming his weapon at the mans neck. Ganon chuckled.

"I suggest you put that away, boy. Unless you're looking to lose that arm."

"I'm not afraid of you." Dark said, but he drew away. He figured the man would go back to his keys, but instead he turned to face him, face placid as he examined the boy before him. Ganon was... Hard to stare back at. His skin was the same dark green as Koume and Kotake's, his nose long and extremely pointy. It was a wonder why he modeled him after Link and not himself.

_'Damn. He could poke an eye out with that thing...'_

"I imagine you know why I've brought you here."

Dark flinched. When had Ganon stood?

"As bait for Link?"

"Not quite." Ganon said, stalking past Dark to face the large ornate windows against the far wall. The shadow kept a careful eye on him, watching every movement for danger. This was one adversary he would not underestimate.

"Do you know why I created you, Dark Link?"

"Hm... Because you were lonely, perhaps?"

Ganon let out a good-humored chuckle. "I am never lonely. No... You were made for something much more important."

"Like?" Dark ventured, worrying at his lip when he saw just how tense Ganon's shoulders were.

"You were supposed to destroy the Hero of Time. Yet to this very moment, you have failed to do so." He made the mistake of blinking, and a moment too late he realized that Ganon had moved. Behind him to be specific. A thick and clammy hand wrapped itself around his throat, squeezing the air out of him. He could feel warm breath tickling the hair at his ear, and he flinched, nearly gagging at the rusty smell of blood.

"I _should_ kill you were you stand." Dark didn't feel up to pointing out that he wasn't really standing, but instead hanging inches above the carpet. "After all, It has come to my attention that the Hero has taken quite a liking to you."

His lungs clenched up, and his heart gave a tiny lurch. So it was obvious even to Ganon that Link was interested in him? Ganon gave an experimental squeeze, watching the shadows eyes bulge a bit. Surely he was going to kill him. Then he would force Link to behold his corpse to diminish his spirit.

_'Oh, Din, Farore, Nayru, I know I'm not necessarily a child of your making, but please help me. Do it for Link!'_

He didn't pray often. Not at all actually. But with everything he had to give he sent out his plea, reaching out with the tendrils of his mind for anything or anyone willing to listen. Instead of a heavenly touch or a smoothing caress of holy wind, he was dropped unceremoniously to the floor beneath him. But instead of plush carpet beneath his fingers, he felt only cold ice. Ganon's image distorted before him.

"Take him to a cell. We shall find a purpose for him later."

The diamond shuddered around him as if it was breathing. It didn't rise, instead spinning on it's point as it wound it's way around the room, and then through a back wall hidden by the organ. His prison thumped down the staircase there, and then dropped onto it's side, rolling through a series of corridors. Dark felt the need to vomit rise, but the sheer thought of the mess it would make helped him stomach the rising bile. It was too dark to see, and when his prison finally settled and once again broke apart, he flopped uselessly to the floor. In five minutes he would stand and find a way out, but his head spun so much that even when the allotted time came and went, he still couldn't move.

Darks eyes stung from the diamond shards and the dusty floor. He made to blink them away, but found that after he had closed his eyes, he wanted no more than to clench them shut for the rest of eternity. He strained, trying to open them once again and escape, to find Link! Glowing dimly in the dark, he managed to open them halfway, and then made the mistake of blinking.

Only later would he realize he had fallen asleep.

- - -

Lift foot. Step. Lift other foot. Step. Breathe. Continue walking.

He could see Death Mountain in the distance, calm in the moonlit sky. The Gorons were surely crowded deep within the mountains, waiting with bated breath for morning. Ever-present, the roar of Lake Hylia echoed throughout the valley, but he had little idea as to what the Zoras were doing at the moment. Praising their Princess for her sagely title? Eating fish? Link had no idea.

When he squinted his eyes, and turned his head slightly away, he could make out the towering walls of castle town, and the tiny flickering light beyond it that emanated from Ganon's castle. Navi had told him about it once, she'd seen it one day while Link and Dark had been asleep. Curiosity had gotten the best of her, and she had flown all the way there and back in only a night. She'd mentioned that he would definitely need the help of the sages to get there.

But when he arrived, what he saw took his breath away. Lava! Who put _lava_ under a castle?! There was no way, not even with the sages, that he could ever fly over a sea of lava.

"Navi..." Link stuttered, blinking at the expansive sea just beneath his feet. If the wind blew too hard, or the cliff face beneath him began to crumble away...

"No worries Link. The sages, remember? Their going to help."

"Yes, but _how_?"

His ear quirked when a whimsical little giggle rattled in his head.

"_He doubts us! And after all we've gone through? Did the Gerudo chief mean nothing to you?"_

"_Oh, to hear my dear husband say such a thing! My heart weeps!!"_

"_Some brother..."_

"_Hey, hey, c'mon." He couldn't see them, but it was safe to assume they could see him. He held his hands up defensively. "Can you really blame me?"_

"_I suppose we can't. I certainly wouldn't want to be in your shoes now. Haha." _

"Gee thanks Saria." Link mumbled, gasping as a wave of heat stung his eyes. "The first time we talk in ages and you bring your sense of humor with you for once. But actually, to anyone whose willing to be serious here for a moment, I was just wondering: How do you plan to get me over there?"

"_We can't." Rauru's voice said sadly. "Not without Zelda's power. She is one of the sages, after all."_

Frowning, Link peered into the sky. He hadn't run into Zelda on the way here, nor did he know whether or not she was somewhere in the castle yet or not. Actually, he hadn't encountered much of anything on the journey to Castletown. All the monsters seemed to have vanished.

"So Link can't enter the castle without her?" Navi asked, hovering around Links head. He pushed her away.

"Is she okay? Can you guy's get a reading or something on her?"

"_Oh, I'm fine."_

A gasp chorused all around him, and Link slapped his hands over his ears at the barrage of high-pitched squeals that followed immediately after.

"_Zelda?! Oh, it's been too long! I'm so glad you're alright!"_

"_Alright? Not quite. I am in Ganon's castle after all. Let me lend you all a hand, though."_

A pure white light shot out of the spire of Ganon's castle, piercing the sky and parting the clouds. It dwindled after a blinding moment, and then a comet like a shooting star raced towards the pit of lava. Link, who really didn't want to accidentally fall in, ran for cover amongst the debris, only able to watch as the light exploded, leaving a see-through platform leading up into the castle.

Jaw set, he dashed out and headed for the bridge, but an invisible force push him back.

"_Not just yet, Link." Impa said gently. "Let the sages add their own little kick to the Princess' power."_

Before he could object, the medallions he had worked so hard to earn burrowed their way out of his tunic. He giggled, but only because one of them tickled his ribcage. They spun around his head like tiny frisbees, until the colors became a a circular rainbow, and slammed into the bridge Zelda had created. Link thought it had been shattered from the force of the blow, but when the smoke cleared, it left in its wake a gleaming rainbow.

"Go ahead, Link!" Navi said giddily, tugging on his hat. "Experience the power of the sages!"

"Um." He wasn't going to say it, but the power of the sages looked pretty feeble when it was balanced atop a sea of lava. Ever so carefully, he prodded it with his foot while his hand gripped a nearby boulder. When he didn't fall to his doom, he let go of the boulder and dared to put half his weight onto the bridge.

"Oh, just go!" Ruto shouted, somehow shoving him with a gust of wind. Link let out a girly scream and covered his face, cowering into a little ball. But he didn't seem to be falling. Peeking through his fingers, he saw the rainbow was still beneath him, holding his weight perfectly.

"Ahem." The sages all said at once, even Zelda, whose voice seemed to be so very far away.

"Thanks everyone." Link said, grinning determinedly as he stood. He unsheathed the Master Sword and slashed the air. "I'm really glad to have had your help along the way. I'll make you proud and defeat the Dark Lord."

And with a reverent sigh of approval and respect fluttering all around him, Link crossed the bridge without looking back.

- - -

Dark had never had a dream before. Maybe that was why this one, his very first, seemed so... Vivid.

_He was hurrying after a bright orb of light, trapped within an endless dark hallway on feet that failed to touch the carpeted floor. The sounds of battle rang in his ears, the clashing of razor-sharp swords and even sharper tongues. The orb of light led him around a bend in the hall, and disappeared in a flash of smoke that, when clear, revealed a large doorway. Curiosity got the better of him, even though he was fully aware that interrupting a battle among foes could prove fatal. When he peered inside, Link flashed into view, eyes blazing like fire as he struck out with his sword. Sweat was pouring down his brow, and his tunic clung to his chest in dark circles. Dark had never seen him look so... Fierce. Moving away from the door in awe, he could now see Ganon, whose magic surrounded a mighty blade. Whenever Link seemed to pause in his stride, the Dark Lord would throw summon a ball of energy, and then raise his sword like bat to hurl the attack Links way. But the Hero would not be conquered by such petty magic. With a grunt and determined scowl, he would smack the attack away with the flat of his blade, sending it straight for the Dark Lord's face._

_But before the battle really even began, the dream changed, and the floor gave out beneath him as he was plunged into darkness. Images flickered into life all around him, twisting and curling in on themselves like little screens until they seemed to decide upon a proper setting. Dark found himself beneath the moon, Link standing above him. It was a nice view, but the tears streaming down the mans face ruined the mood. _

_'Link?' He tried to reach out to him, wanting to smooth over the creases in his forehead and tell him everything would be okay, that Ganon would never win. But his arms wouldn't respond, they just sat there like stone. Dark tried to roll, to speak, to twitch or blink, but his body wouldn't function. And then he saw the creature standing just a few feet away, the fresh blood on it's enormous curled tusks._

_That was when Dark realized something._

_He was dead._

- - -

Whenever he'd taken the time to really think about his inevitable fight with Ganon, he'd never really known what to expect. Would the man be hiding right behind the door, ready to strike out and slit his throat? Or would he be hidden within the shadows, ready to slash his ankles and render him helpless? He threw up every defense he could, trying to surround himself with a wall as he entered the castle. The lighting was dim, and the air surprisingly cool. Ganon was no where to be seen. With a thump, the door slammed behind him, and Link jumped to face it, panting for breath.

No one was there.

_'Alright.' _Link thought, chuckling nervously to himself. _'So he's not behind the door. But there are still plenty of shadows to creep around in.'_

Before him was a stone staircase, which he proceeded to climb one by one, eyes shifting in every direction. At the top he came to a split hallway, one of which seemed to be producing a deep, reverberating sound that was... Almost but not quite pleasing to his ears. It was sad, and made the tiny hairs on the nape of his neck curl, but he took the hallway leading towards it anyway. As he approached, the sound became louder and louder, grating at his ears and begging him to turn back, but he persisted. For Dark, for Princess Zelda, the sages and all the races, he would go to the ends of the earth and back. Eventually he came to a solid oak door, and when he tested the handle it slid open without the slightest hitch. The door was incredibly heavy, however, and Link spent several seconds heaving and cursing beneath his breath until it began to open, making way to the slightest sliver of light.

And when all was silent, he realized that it should not have been. The music had stopped and he had failed to notice. Link paused, wiped the sweat from his brow, then poked his head into the room.

* * *

Hope Zelda's story made sense, and wasn't too strange for you guys.

_Reviews Are Love!~_


	11. Circle Of Fire

This chapter was a joy to write. It practically typed itself, haha. For some reason, I write better at midnight and beyond, so I've been staying up late to finish this. Oh! And I forgot to mention that I've added a little something to my profile that I think you dear readers might want to check up on every now and again. I've now added a little section where you can see just how much of the next chapter has been completed. That way, you know for sure I'm actually working.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, violence, and angst.

**Disclaimer:** Legend of Zelda and it's characters do not belong to me. I'm making no money off this.

* * *

_Before him was a stone staircase, which he proceeded to climb one by one, eyes shifting in every direction. At the top he came to a split hallway, one of which seemed to be producing a deep, reverberating sound that was... Almost but not quite pleasing to his ears. It was sad, and made the tiny hairs on the nape of his neck curl, but he took the hallway leading towards it anyway. As he approached, the sound became louder and louder, grating at his ears and begging him to turn back, but he persisted. For Dark, for Princess Zelda, the sages and all the races, he would go to the ends of the earth and back. Eventually he came to a solid oak door, and when he tested the handle it slid open without the slightest hitch. The door was incredibly heavy, however, and Link spent several seconds heaving and cursing beneath his breath until it began to open, making way to the slightest sliver of light._

_And when all was silent, he realized that it should not have been. The music had stopped and he had failed to notice. Link paused, wiped the sweat from his brow, then poked his head into the room._

It was empty.

Link let out a gasping breath of air, having realized that he had been unintentionally holding it within his lungs. A bead of sweat ran down the center of his forehead and stung at his eye, but he made no move to rub it away. The air was so still... And yet so thick, it was hard to breathe. Link was panting for air and he wasn't even moving, yet. There was no sign of Ganon, but he was sure to be somewhere nearby. A large open room like this was just _made_ for intense battle.

"We can't just stand out here all day, Link." Navi whispered in his ear. "Time to get moving."

The door closed with a heavy thunk and his boots sunk into plush carpet as he ambled into the room. Quiet and devoid of all life, the sole occupant was a towering organ at which Link gaped up at in awe. His eyes followed the massive pipes flowing high overhead, scanning upwards until even the ceiling was surpassed by metal. Who would want an instrument this big?

He didn't dare speak, and only sucked in the tiniest breath when his lungs began to ache. In this room the greatest battle of all time may be fought. He might die here. Without thinking his legs fumbled to turn and run from the room. A shudder rippled up his spine, reminding him of his place. Now was not the time to be a coward.

Navi was shivering beneath his cap, lifting the folds of the cloth only enough to peek out. She was terrified of this place, it's master, of the cloying aura in the air... It smelt of a woman's perfume...

Zelda has been here.

Link was halfway across the room now, and yet nothing had seemed to be out of place. Nothing had tried to reach out and grab him, and no shadows had mysteriously cast across the room. He reached the organ and peered over the keys. Without thinking, he reached out and struck one near the left end. It's deep voice cut the silence of the room, and the sweat on the back of Link's net soaked his collar. Somewhere behind him something shifted.

Whirling on his heel, Link raised the Master Sword for a lethal blow. His face was twisted in a determined nervous scowl. Eyes wide, Link realized that no one was there. Behind him a tune began to play, and he nearly jumped out of his skin as he spun back. No one was seated at the small players bench, but the keys were shifting up and down, spelling out a haunting tune as they jangled. Link heaved for air, then began hacking at the air to fell the ghost playing the organ. But his sword hit nothing cut through nothing and the keys continued to sing.

"Hero of Time... So you have found me at last."

A heavy stench filled the room. Musky and thick and _powerful. _This was the Dark Lord. This was it. Link turned for a final time, immune to the enchanted organ now, and faced his adversary.

Ganon looked just as plain as he had all those years ago. Back in the garden where all of this had began. Zelda had gripped his shoulders tightly and directed him to the window, pointing with trembling fingers as she whispered into his ear, _'That's him... That is the man who is corrupting Daddy's ears and the one who wishes to destroy my kingdom...' _And Ganon had turned to face him, sneering that knowing, cocky grin at the boy. He'd known all along that this was the one who would try to do him in, the one he would have to cut down to truly claim his prize; to hold Hyrule in the palm of his scarred hands. Ganon had chuckled darkly, then turned to address the king, leaving Link to pull away from the window and gasp for breath as Zelda tried to placate him.

The very same man who stood only a few yards away, looking for all the world a bored, yet confident old man. Face scarred, eyes set deep, wrinkles crawling like worm trails all around his cheeks, Ganon smirked.

"You've certainly grown since I last saw you, boy."

"And you've certainly gotten older since I last saw you, old man."

The words escaped him before he could think to stifle them, and while he looked on in horror, Ganon stood motionless. It was as if they'd gone in one ear and out the other. Or maybe he had been right in calling him an old man, and Ganon had simply not heard them?

"Have you come to save the Princess? Or have you sought my out for the other one... Dark Link?"

Navi was tugging at his hair, urging him to control his responses. He couldn't give away a weakness at either name, but the intense concentration made his head twitch. It was a nervous habit he'd had since childhood. Whenever his nerves snapped taut, his skull began to move every so slightly forwards, then pull back quickly. A nervous twitch, mind you.

Ganon noticed that it only occurred once the captured boy had been mentioned. He chuckled.

"The Princess arrive not too long ago. She was very unhappy to see me, it would seem. She made such a fuss as I explained my plans for tonight."

"Where is Princess Zelda!?" Link shouted, the spittle from his lips hitting the carpet. Ganon looked on distastefully.

"She is closer than you think." He raised a meaty fist and snapped once, sharp and clean. A horrible screech rent the air, and Link, forgetting the danger of leaving himself so unguarded, turned to watch the pipes of the organ twist and curl like snakes. They winded together into a tight ball, and a single tube opened up like the mouth of a python. A sound like a rock being thrown down a metal chute hit his ears, and then a diamond was appearing, Zelda's form just barely visible from his position on the ground. Her mouth was open in a scream of terror, and she huddled into the bottom of her prison as it slid through the air.

"Stop it!" Link yelled, not speaking to anyone in particular, but willing the diamond to stop with every fiber of his being. It fell a few more feet, then stopped harshly. Zelda's skull hit the glass, and as she slumped backwards, Link could see the smear of dark red blood on the casing. He ground his teeth and glared at the Dark Lord.

"You bastard."

"If you hate me so much now, just wait until the real fun begins." With another curt snap of his fingers and a cheeky grin, the diamond shone with a brilliant white light, gathering at the pointed bottom. It churned and sparked like cold fire, then formed a white-hot bolt of lightning that struck out. Link dodged to the side just as the coil shot past him. Ganon was struck head on, and his face nearly split with the grin on his face. His fists clenched and flexed as the lightning ran along his body.

"What a wondrous power our dear Princess is harboring." A golden eye flicked to Links wobbly stance at the right of the organ. "Just standing in this room, with you two feeble children, fills me with strength."

At he confused look the King received, he chuckled mirthlessly. "I guess you wouldn't know... But, if one were to look at each of our hands--" He lashed out, hand splayed open as he directed it at Link. A cold weight settled in Links stomach, and he found himself being pulled forward over the carpet, flying towards the man whose cold face made the lining of his stomach quiver. His body was pulled flush against the Kinds, and the man leaned down to glower at the Hero.

"We each hold a precious piece of the Triforce. Princess Zelda, with the Triforce of Wisdom!" Ganon's hand slashed to the side, and Link was thrown across the room. He hit the organ at an odd angle, and felt his ribs creak. "Myself, with the Triforce of Power!" Before Link even had the chance to heave himself off the instrument, he was yanked away and tossed to the opposite side of the room. The heavy double doors greeted his face with a solid kiss. "And you, the Hero of Time, with the Triforce of Courage!" Spitting and coughing blood and a single tooth, Link was dragged roughly across the carpet, laid down at Ganon's feet. He glared up at the man.

"To think that a little worm like you was granted with such a gift. The Goddesses were wrong in choosing you."

"You're the one that's wrong!" Link retorted angrily, turning his head to spit on the large man's meticulously clean boots. He received a kick to the face for his actions.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you to shreds and stealing your power, your friends, and the creature you seem so smitten with."

_'Smitten? Is he referring to Dark?'_

Ganondorf's hand quickly clenched and released, and Link found that he was in complete control of his body again. He scrambled away, heaving himself up off the carpet to take a defensive position. Cold golden eyes watched his every step. The Master Sword, which was usually a heavy and reassuring weight in his hand, felt light as a feather. It glowed at the presence of such supreme evil.

"I can see that you're ready to fight. Well... I'd hate to keep you waiting!" Ganon moved swiftly, reaching up for the shoulder of his robes. He gripped them tightly and yanked until they shredded away. Once tossed aside, Link could see the resilient armor Ganon was garbed in. There were no chinks; the man was prepared for a brutal fight.

Link was sure that he would charge straight for him, and when his foe raised a meaty fist and prepared to strike, he wasn't surprised in the least. But when Ganon brought his fist down into the floor and the ground began to shudder, Link did the only sensible thing. He ran. The organ was the closest thing to him, and he climbed up onto the keys, not in the least concerned as they clanged furiously beneath his feet. He scaled the pipes, awkwardly holding the Master Sword under his arm, and the metal was so smooth and cold that he feared he'd slip and fall to his death. Link peeked over his shoulder to see the room in shambles. The tiles were slipping steadily away, forming a small platform in the center of the room. The organ was obviously a prized possession of the King's, seeing as how the floor covering the perimeter of the room remained unscathed. Zelda hovered right above his head, dead to the world in her involuntary slumber. But Ganon was no where to be seen, and Link's heart raced as he leaped for the pentagonal prison above him. It didn't swing, nor did it move in the slightest as he smacked into it. Link pulled himself to the top and held tight, surveying the room far below.

Perhaps he shouldn't have climbed quite so high?

He shook his head. It was safe up here. Ganon was somewhere far below, and as long as he held on tight, he could prepare a good strategy for battle.

A shower of sparks hit the pipes just a few feet away from his feet, and Link yelped as he slipped a few inches. The man could use magic from such a distance? He heaved himself to the tip of the diamond again and straddled it. Looking down, he saw that the floor had settled, leaving a perfect battlefield in it's place. But his enemy was still...

"Fool, you underestimate me."

This time, Link did fall. Ganon hovered in the air before Zelda's prison, and he cackled loudly as Link careened through the air. Navi left his cap, pulling helplessly at it as he fell. It slipped off his head, leaving his fairy and his favorite hat stranded in midair.

The floor rose up to meet him. But Link was ready. He called upon the power of Din and aimed his palm at the floor. If he could slow his fall...

A plume of fire erupted from his outstretched fingertips, and he visibly slowed as the heat distorted the air around him. It would still hurt when he hit, but at least he wouldn't be reduced to a pile bones and liquid flesh.

Link slammed into the floor like a limp ragdoll, limbs stretched out before him as he hit. The Master Sword landed with a clatter beside his head. Sparks followed close behind, just narrowly missing him as he clumsily rolled away. Still high above, Navi called out to her partner as she held his cap aloft. He felt so weak, and he hadn't scored a single blow. Link pulled himself off the floor just as Ganon landed. He reeled away, but Ganon was quicker and smashed the blond in the face with the crook of his elbow.

Blood pooled along the sides of his gums. Another tooth wiggled it's way out from between his lips, and Link spat it out onto the floor.

"You're proving to be quite an easy opponent. How did you ever make it this far?" Ganon was drawling, looking bored as he inspected the boy before him. Suddenly, and evil grin snaked across his cheeks. "Oh, let me guess. You let that damned Sheikah and my own creation do all the fighting whilst you cowered in the background? How suiting it is that their both dead now!"

Links heart seemed to leap into his throat. Dark was dead? That couldn't be possible. It couldn't!

Sword raised, Link moved faster than he ever had before. Ganon didn't even have the chance to register the change in the Heroes demeanor before holy steel was slicing into him. Armor did nothing to stop the blow, the blade sinking deep into Ganon's abdomen. The man spat out a globule of blood that hit the ground with a grotesque, squishing sound. Growling, he raised a fist to repel his enemy, but Link was gone. Again he was struck, this time from behind. An upward cut arced up his back, tearing his cloak into two separate pieces. They hung like tattered wings down his spine.

"Dark is _not_ dead!"

_'I would have felt it.'_ Link added in his mind, already preparing for another strike. The Master Sword spliced the air, headed straight for the back of Ganon's neck. But instead of cleaving into seemingly useless armor it cut nothing but thin air. Ganon was high overhead, panting slightly.

"About time you unsheathed your claws, boy."

Cackling madly, Ganon raised both his arms high above him, preparing a deadly ball of light. It danced in spirals around his fingers, and then gathered at the central point between his hands. Link didn't know if he could avoid the blow, nor did he know just how much it would hurt to be struck by such magic.

All he knew what that it was time to fight.

- - -

Dark awoke with a start, drenched in sweat and coated in a fine layer of dust. The dream's ending replayed over and over in his mind. The tears on the Heroes face, the blood on the beasts tusks.

His death.

A shudder ran down his spine, cooling the sweat on his face. He rubbed it away with too-cool skin. He had to find Link, and fast. But...

Fear rose up within him, clenching it's mighty fist over his heart and giving it a squeeze. If he left this place and met up with the Hero, he would die. Up there his dream would certainly come true. After all, it was his first, and looked to be his only, dream. The Goddesses themselves must have sent it to him as a warning.

They were testing him.

If he went to fight beside the Hero, he would keep his promise. But the cost was his life. The life he had so dearly come to love in his short time outside the Water Temple. Before, everything had been a canvas of drab grays and incorrigible blues. Now all he could think about was the forest green of his Heroes tunic. Those icy blue eyes and that golden sunshine hair...

This was hardly a test after all. Dark stood shakily, dusting himself off as best he could. His nails caught at the chain mail he was wearing, so he gave up. He looked around, inspecting his surroundings. A prison cell; classic of any Dark King's castle. The door stood open, urging him to leave. He did, and slowly found his way back to the surface. Stone staircases and numerous hallways and doors be damned.

Nothing could stop him now.

- - -

As a child, Saria and a few of the other Kokiri children had taught Link a game he'd found quite pointless. Someone would go out to the Deku tree every now and again and return with a acorn the size of their palm. The other children would let out cries of excitement and scurry through the forest in search of the perfect tree branches. The first time they'd done this, Link had only been three. Their antics had been confusing, but he'd been told that he giggled and clapped his hands just as excitedly as they did.

The game was simply. One child would toss the acorn at another with a tree branch, and if they timed it right, they could hit the acorn. Then they would scramble over one another trying to catch it before anyone else could.

Link never knew how handy that game would become one day.

With a ear-ringing crack, he sent yet another ball of lightning screaming back at Ganon. For a Dark King, he wasn't quite the wisest. Even when he hit it back, Link had such good timing that he almost never missed. They were sent one after another back at their master, shattering in his face and armor. It was simple and effective, and after awhile, Ganon's armor began to chip away to reveal pale green skin.

They were still standing upon the central platform, and Link ran back and forth across it, smacking spheres of magic point-blank. Sometimes they would stray, and even though it was a lethal attack, he'd chase after it with a maniacal grin on his face.

But Ganon soon tired of the situation, and began to chant beneath his breath, building up power. A dark aura shrouded the room, casting an eerie darkness over everything. Panic took hold of Links heart. What was he supposed to do now? The Dark Lord was too high overhead to reach with his sword, and the man was almost _growling_ with effort as he heaved the attack above his head. Link did not want to know what it would do to him.

And then, quite suddenly, a familiar voice tickled at his ear.

_'Link, your arrows. Trust in the sages and aim with your heart. Quickly now, quickly!'_

His quiver was slung haphazardly over his shoulder, held in place by his shield. It held half a dozen arrows, and when Link reached back to retrieve one, he found that they were glowing a molten white, yet were cool to the touch. The bow he carried was strapped around his waist by a simple leather belt, and he yanked it free just as Ganon's spell reached it's climax. The man was compressing it into a smaller sphere, tightening the magic within it to make the attack even more devastating.

Zelda's voice murmured in his ears once again, _'No time to waste, just shoot!'_

Clumsily, Link prepared an arrow and aimed for the center of Ganon's forehead. Fierce light radiated from the point of the arrow, blinding the Hero and nearly making him drop it. But he squinted tightly, then let loose, praying for a miracle.

- - -

So many staircases, once after another, curling upwards towards the sky in the pointed castle; on and on in a seemingly endless flight. He felt like he'd been running for hours, panting for breath in the bitter cold of the castle. It hadn't been this frigid just a few minutes ago. What was happening up there? Maybe it was just his attire, but as the temperature continued to drop, Dark found it harder and harder to go on. He had to rest, but he wouldn't. Not until he caught up with Link.

Just a few minutes ago he'd heard the harsh sounds of battle from high overhead. But it had faded out, leaving only silence.

_'Please let him be winning...'_

Sconces lit his path, illuminating the stone steps beneath his feet. It couldn't be too much farther. As long as he kept his breathing in check and didn't trip...

But he was still feeling nauseous from the trip down into the dungeons in the diamond prison. His head swam and his eyes began to blur. It wasn't fair... It wasn't fair! He had to get up there!

The staircase curved dramatically, and suddenly Dark could see a lit at the end of the hall. Dark couldn't help but smile, albeit tiredly, but he'd made it. Link couldn't be far off. The sound of battle had returned, and an angry howl filled the castle. Was that... Ganon? Or the creature Dark had foreseen in his nightmare?

At the doorway he collapsed in a sweaty, exhausted heap. The floor was cool against his cheek, and Dark rested his head there. Just a moments rest and he'd continue... Link was so close... He could feel the blonds presence just a few doors down. He could see the giant oak entrance to the room he'd seen in his dream. Was it all coming true?

Dark swore to himself as his eyes closed, and then world disappeared.

- - -

Ganon's painful cries filled the air, more animal and feral than any normal mans screech would have been. The arrow Link had fired stuck out from the mans skull like a dart, blood gushing from the edges of the wound. Not only had it stuck him, though, the light magic had appeared to burn the Dark Lord's flesh. It would have been more effective if he'd hit an eye, maybe then he'd have pierced the Kings brain and everything would be over and done with. But Ganon was not an ordinary foe, and he merely gritted his teeth and swore whilst he freed the arrow. It dropped to the ground with a clatter, skin and blood forming a gruesome puddle around it.

The King panted, reaching out with an open palm to conjure another attack, but nothing happened save for a random spark here and there.

"I'm going to kill you slowly, and savor every minute of it. If only Zelda were awake to watch... If only Dark was alive to witness your plight."

Another wave of raw emotion swept over the Hero, and he glowered. Didn't Ganon know better than to taunt him with something so... Intimate? Link ran as fast as his tiring legs would carry him, and even as made to gut him with the dagger he'd produced, the Hero did not hesitate. He swept the sword in a circular arc, knocking the dagger out of the Kings hand, and then right himself. Darting forward, he pushed through armor and sinew, driving the Master Sword through Ganon's body.

Both men panted in rapid succession, and then the King crumpled. His hand grappled helplessly at the sword impaling him, and Link shoved it further, giving a twist for good measure.

The Dark King stopped moving, body frozen in a lifeless daze.

Link blinked in confusion. Had he... Won? Cautiously, he pulled his sword from the carcass before him and gave it a shake to rid it of the blood and gore. It slid effortlessly into it's sheath, sated and quiet for the moment. When Ganon had threatened him just moments ago, he had seemed so confident in his victory. And yet... There he lay at the Heroes feet. Unsettling as it was, Link wasn't complaining. But it had been almost... Too easy.

The air in the castle stilled, and Link realized just how cold the room had become. He looked high overhead at the windows perched near the ceiling. They weren't open, so why was it so chilly? Pulling the neck of his tunic tighter, a light far overhead caught his attention. Zelda's diamond prison was slowly descending, splitting at the top and crumbling to dust before his eyes. The woman inside lay unconscious. Quickly, Link heaved her up onto his shoulder, wary and tired from his battle. What was he supposed to do now? Return to Kakiriko or Castletown? Was he to sit here and wait while the Sages decided what to do?

And where were they anyway? They could at least congratulate him. After all, he'd worked so hard to get here. With Dark and Sheik, though- -

Links heart grew cold, and with every breath a cloud of mist fluttered from his lips. Ganon had said Dark was dead. So... Shouldn't there have been a body? A tear slid down his cheek, and Link did nothing to rub it away. He'd held everything in for so long, he deserved this moment of grief.

Zelda was dead weight in his arms. And suddenly, ever so slightly, something in the air changed. He could hear something from deep within the castle, a low rumble that started out as just a quiver, and then began to grow.

What was happening now?!

He didn't realize the place was falling apart all around him until the platform beneath him began to shake. As he looked down, he saw that where his foot had just been, a gaping hole was beginning to form. All around him the floor began to give, and Link didn't wait to see what would happen if he stayed. The oak door was on the other side of the room, and as he ran the ground beneath him disappeared. Link used what was left of it as stepping stones, leaping from one to another as the ceiling began to cave as well. Debris fell all around him, some large and some small, and as he reached the door, he turned to look behind him. Ganon's body was sliding off the edge of a tiny floor island, and was soon gone. Far across the room the organ began to tilt, groaning as it fell. Link bounced Zelda on his shoulder and then shoved the door open.

That was when he remembered something. Depositing the Princess on the seemingly stable ground, Link dashed back into the room.

"Navi?! Where are you?"

"Here!" Came an answer, not too far from where he stood. He rushed to the spot, rubbing at his head as a large chunk of the ceiling smacked him. The fairy lay under a section of tiles, struggling to free herself. Link pulled the plaster away effortlessly and snatched Navi up.

"Thanks. I don't think I would have survived if you hadn't come back for me."

"No problem." Link said breathlessly, hurrying back to the door. It slid closed behind him just as the remaining section of floor disappeared. The whole castle was rumbling now, and Link shoved Navi towards his cap before he forgot that he wasn't wearing it. Instead, the tiny creature lighted upon his shoulder and stared up in earnest at the Hero as he picked Zelda back up.

"Good job, Link. I always knew you would do it. I knew there was no way Ganondorf could defeat you."

The Hero didn't answer, just shook his head morosely as he placed the Princess on his free shoulder.

"We'll talk later, right now we need to- - Oof!"

He'd only just begun to run when he'd tripped over something in the hall. Princess, Hero, and Fairy all tumbled to the floor in a tangle of limbs. For a split second he feared that Ganons lackeys had finally decided to sniff him out and finish what their master couldn't, but as he turned and squinted in the darkness, he froze as he realized just what it was he'd fallen over. A body. But not just any corpse. It was Dark, whose figure was so akin to his own that he'd recognize it anywhere. Fresh tears sprang up in his eyes, common sense gone as he scrambled over to the man. Dark hadn't been here when Link had come through this hallway before. That meant he'd found his way here himself! He _must_ be alive!

Link grasped both of Darks shoulders and shook him violently, swearing as a chunk of the wall disappeared and sweltering heat from the magma outside mixed with the castle's cool interior. Dark wasn't responding, and when the Hero laid his head to the other mans chest, ignoring his hair as it snatched at the chain mail, Link could hear just how faintly the Shadows heart was beating.

He wasn't quite sure what to do in a situation like this. Beside him, Navi was sputtering angrily, telling him that they needed to leave immediately. Princess Zelda was laying in the floor, unconscious for Din's sake, and the Hero was sitting motionless in the floor. Link waved his hand at her, mumbling a curt, 'Just a moment.' And then he leaned close to the other mans face, breathing in the scent of brimstone and musk. This would work, it had to. He'd seen others do it before; during rescues of children that had fallen into ponds and had been unable to swim.

His heart pounded frantically in his chest. Navi tugged frantically at his ear, going so far as to bite him. Darks face was placid and cold beneath his, and Link moved in ever closer. This would work, he knew it would, it _had_ to.

Carefully, Link leaned down and pressed his ear to Darks mouth. Waiting, he found that there was nothing there, not even the faintest flutter of a breath. Then, quickly, Link pressed his lips to the shadows, repeating a mantra in his mind,_ 'This is not a kiss this is not a kiss don't get excited because we have to get out of here!'_

Since Dark was no stranger to him, Link had no trouble using his tongue to spread those rose petal lips. They were soft and warm, the only sign of life the man was displaying. It was strange though, how everything else was so oddly cold...

He breathed outwards, filling the others chest as full as he could, ever fearful that the castle around them would crush them. Or that he would fill Darks lungs too full and they would burst...

Pulling away, Link bit his lip as he thought. What was he supposed to do now?

"C'mon, c'mon! We don't have all day!"

Navi was urgently bobbing in the air above him, tearing at her hair and kicking with her legs. She was slowly going insane. The Hero looked to her for help, conveying his frustration and anxiety.

"His chest! You're supposed to press down on it or something! But Link, we really, _really_ don't have time for this." But said blond was already pumping furiously at the chest beneath him, wary of the chain and how cold it was against his palms. Satisfied after several long seconds, and frightened because he'd heard something pop beneath his fingers, Link leaned down once again and pressed his ear to Darks mouth.

… Still nothing.

"Damn!" He growled, then gripped the mans cheeks tightly, bringing his mouth down in a harsh violent kiss. A kiss of life, mind you. After agonizing seconds of thrusting his tongue into the others mouth and forcing air into his lungs, something shifted in the lifeless body beneath him. And, ever so suddenly, Link found himself pinned to the ground beneath an increasingly warm body. Lips pressed against his own, nipping and suckling and urgent.

"_Dark_?" Link mumbled against the intrusion. He received no answer, and instead a pair of strong, corded arms wrapped around his neck, shoving him insistently into the floor with anxiously thrusting hips. A furious blush bloomed across the blonds cheeks, and he turned his head to the side to protect himself from the shadows attack.

"We're about to die here!" Navi screamed, finally catching Darks attention.

"Really? Huh... I hadn't noticed." He smiled lazily and returned to Link, licking playfully at his cheek. Darks hands were quickly becoming a little too friendly for Links comfort, and he shoved at the other mans shoulders urgently.

"We kind of need to go right now." He said breathlessly, and Dark pouted as he hefted himself off the floor. Reaching down, he grabbed Links open hand in his own and pulled him up to meet him, bodies flush together.

"You came to rescue me." He murmured, pressing his forehead to the Heroes.

"Well... I didn't really do much to save you." Link replied sheepishly. He blanched at the harsh look Dark gave him.

"I was half dead when you found me."

_'Although I may have just been pretending to be out cold for a moment or two there...'_

"The_ castle_!!" Navi stressed, zipping around the entwined mans heads. She yanked and screamed and even swore upon the Goddesses to curse both of them if they didn't get moving _now_.

Link turned to face her, leaving the circle of Darks arms to nod in the fairies direction. Zelda was groaning in her sleep, and moaned painfully as Link picked her up, slinging her lithe body over his shoulder. Briefly confirming that Dark and Navi were following, Link took off at a run as the three fled the crumbling castle.

- - -

How they had stayed in there so long and gotten out mostly unscathed, Link didn't know.

The three were lounging on the castle grounds, watching as the castle crumbled to pieces before their very eyes. A tower suddenly snapped at it's base, plummeting into the lava pits below with a feral hiss. Dark, frankly, was glad they weren't still in there. And he would forever thank the man beside him for finding him when he had. If they'd stayed just a while longer... Well... He himself might have been falling to a fiery death that night. For some reason, however, a portion of the fortress remained untouched, standing motionless in the night.

Turning, Dark could see the rainbow bridge Link had mentioned fleetingly in their escape still stood. Once they crossed over, the sages would dispose of the castles corpse and purify the surrounding land. Then, Princess Zelda, who Dark reasoned had appeared out of no where, would reclaim her throne and restore Hyrule.

Their journey was over. All was done. So why did his stomach ache in such an unpleasant way? Link was peering over at him from his seat on the ground. His eyes were filled with a curious confusion as well. In his arms, Zelda groaned in a sluggish mumble.

"It feels so... Surreal, huh?"

"Yeah..." Link said with a small smile, staring off into space. Navi sat on his shoulder, hands pressed together as she recited a prayer. She was thanking the three Goddesses for their help, it seemed.

But that consistent nagging at the back of his mind would _not go away_. What on Earth was going on?

And then the most terrible howl filled the air. In it's voice was anguish and fury, despair and an absolute loathing for all that surrounded it. Darks eyes widened as he and the Hero stood. The beast from his dream had sounded just like that. A pillar shifted in the light of the moon, and something beneath it shoved it aside. Dust rose into the sky, shrouding all from view. But a hulking figure was growing larger and larger, hunched at the back as the seams of its clothing and armor split.

"That's Ganon!" Navi screamed, pointing feebly as she lighted upon the Princess' head. She glared up at Link in an accusatory way. "I thought you killed him!"

"_I did_!"The blond retorted, already reaching for his sword. Fire was erupting in a great fissure all around them, and Dark could only watch helplessly as the rainbow bridge was cut off. They were trapped in a great ring of fire with the true King of Demons.

- - -

_'Oh great Din, Nayru, and Farore, please help me. Please help me win this battle. For Hyrule, it's people, for Dark, Navi, Zelda, and I. For Sheik, who lived only for the people of Kakiriko. Give me the strength to take down this terrible beast!'_

_- - - _

Panting and horrible, the pig-like Ganon lurked in the gloom. His breath reeked of blood and gore, and washed upon the two warriors before it like a great wave. Navi and Zelda were hidden behind the largest stone pillar Link could find. He only hoped that they would remain safely tucked away until the beast was dead. The Master Sword hummed violently in his hand, the light exuding from it parting the dust fluttering all around them. Raising his sword, he swallowed around the knot in his throat. Ganon's hoof scraped at the muddled ground, shaking his shaggy head to and fro. And, suddenly, Link realized that Dark was no longer at his side. The man was off to the beasts right, shivering in the cold of the night. At least, Link _thought_ that's what was wrong with him.

But the cause of the shadows furious shakes were not the sting of the night, never mind his attire. No, the beast before him was more horrid than anything he had ever faced. And he knew, just _knew_, that he was going to die here. Dark stared over at Link, his Hero, and felt his eyes flood with tears. He would never again see that face basking in the light of the sun, never get to touch or nuzzle or hug that body close to his own again.

Despair rose up within him, clouding his head and blurring his vision further. In his hand, the Master Sword's shadow quivered, threatening to fall from his grip.

_"Link?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I... Promise to protect you. I'm going to fight for the greater good from now on. I'll protect you. And when it comes to fighting my creator," He paused, deep in thought. "We'll kill him... Together."_

_Link smiled as he blearily closed his eyes._

_"Thanks... Dark."_

Wiping the moistness from his eyes, Dark set his teeth. He would fulfill that promise, no matter the cost.

Link, whose heart was beating faster than it ever had before, stared up at the beast above him. They had waited long enough. It was time to end all of this.

Ganon let out a guttural snort, golden eyes aflame. With a howl that made the very fibers of Links body quake, the beast charged.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Heh heh, I wonder what will happen?

_Reviews Are Love!~_


	12. Disenchanted

Well, here we are with Chapter Twelve. I'm thinking only one or two more at the most and an epilogue to wrap it all up! Am I the only one that's incredibly sad the story is coming to an end?

**Warnings:** Moderate Yaoi; Swearing; Moderate Violence; Major Angsting.

**Disclaimer: **Legend of Zelda, it's characters and story alike, will never belong to me. If they did, well, the story you're reading is how it really would've gone!

* * *

Ganon was swifter on his feet than one would think. Link was sure he'd amble about at a sort of waddle, but the beast broke out in an all out _gallop_, forcing Link to either run for his life or be trampled beneath it's hooves. He dove at the last possible second, landing in a heap at Darks feet.

"Up, you go." The shadow said, pulling the Hero to a stand. Ganon was trying to reposition himself for another charge, but was being hindered by the fallen pillars and boulders that remained of the castles carcass. It screeched madly, almost ear-splitting in it's volume. Dark was leaving Links side, racing towards the enemy with his sword drawn. He leaped atop a fallen staircase, climbing several steps before hopping on Ganon's furry back. Hacking away with his sword, Dark nearly fell as the beast began to roll, trying to rid itself of it's rider as it squealed in pain.

Link wouldn't just stand and watch his partner be crushed. Running as fast as his legs would carry him, he raised the Master Sword in his left hand and darted after the rampaging monster. His sword embedded itself in it's side, gushing a vile black liquid that smelled of copper and pure _death_. It covered Link from head to toe, splashing all around him. Ganon swung it's head to face him, ignoring the man climbing up his other side momentarily. It snorted, nostrils dripping with slime. Backing away, Link found that his sword was stuck in the monsters side. Probably wedged between a couple of ribs or something. He was forced to retreat without it, running towards Ganon's hindquarters to recuperate. It's slimy blood was quickly cooling in the night air, turning to crust on Links skin.

"Get moving, Link! We gotta take this thing down!" Perched atop Ganons skull, Link thought Dark looked a lot like the Hero of lore the elders told about. Of the one who could tame even the fiercest of creatures. Ganon was not a tamable pet though, and was bucking like a horse, or perhaps even a bull, beneath the shadow. Dark held on as best he could, shouting for Link to hurry and do something, _anything_.

Panting, Link darted back around the beast, hands grabbing for his bow. What a puny little stick of wood could do to this thing, he didn't know. But he couldn't get his sword without being tossed aside, and Dark was becoming more frantic. He was slipping off the side of Ganon's neck, grabbing at handfuls of musky fur as he went. The beast was stomping ever closer to the ring of fire, looking as if he was going to toss the shadow through it.

Link prepared a shot, praying for the best. Ganon's beady eyes were looking straight into his; murderous and sadistic as it changed course and charged for him. He had maybe two and a half seconds, and no way to get out of the way, even if he did manage to get a shot in. Flee, or go through with the attack?

There was no time to choose, and Link found his hand going limp, the taut bowstring grazing his cheek as the arrow freed itself of the Heroes hands. It flew true, aiming straight for Ganon's glowing gold eyes.

- - -

"Ugh... I feel like I've been hit by a cart of horses." The Princess pushed herself up from the icy ground, gritting her teeth as she rubbed her aching skull. It was dark, cold, and if she wasn't mistaken, there was a considerable amount of dried blood on her face. Just what had happened while she'd been out of it?

Gasping, she tried to stand. Where was Ganondorf? Had Link managed to kill him yet? A gust of wind swept over her, nearly knocking the Princess off her feet. Using a dilapidated pillar to steady herself, she took a good look around. Outside. Surrounded by ruin.

"What's happened here?"

"Princess Zelda?"

A blue orb of light hurried towards her, stopping only inches from her pointed little nose. The light was comforting in this darkness, even more so when Zelda registered the sound of battle somewhere nearby.

"Oh, Princess! I'm so glad you're alright!"

To startle her further, the orb (which actually looked to be a fairy) embraced her nose, tiny wings fluttering against her cheeks. Zelda crossed her eyes to observe the creature.

"I think I may have hit my head a little too hard. I don't believe I remember your name."

"Oh, no, that's quite alright." Pulling away, the fairy curtsied deeply, speaking as she did so. "I'm afraid I've yet to introduce myself. My name is Navi. I was assigned to Link by the Great Deku Tree. I've been the one nudging him along all this time." She smiled, which Zelda almost missed due to the creatures small stature. But her face quickly grew grim as an especially vehement howl split the night. "Link and Dark are trying to subdue the Dark King at this very moment. They're having some... Minor difficulties, however, so it might be awhile." Navi tried very hard to keep the panic out of her tone, but a flicker of fear crossed the Princess' eyes and she knew she had failed.

"They'll be alright." She amended, patting the woman's cheek. And then she fluttered away, shouting for the Princess to, "Stay right there!" as she flew higher and higher. Raw curiosity made Zelda take a few steps to her left, pure confusion made her peek over a large overhang made from fallen pillars and shingles.

Rampaging in the light of the moon was the most grotesque beast she'd ever had the misfortune of laying her eyes on. It's beady little eyes were concentrated on a small figure standing before it, it's hooves stamping the ground impatiently. But where was Ganondorf? Zelda blinked, and found that the clouds had parted, shedding light on who the figure was. It was obviously Link, what with his bright golden hair and the magnificent bow in his hands. He looked to be a true Hero. But, somehow, Princess Zelda knew that those little wooden arrows would never do enough damage to fell the beast. She clenched her fists at her sides as she began to murmur an incantation. Hopefully, she thought, one that could help.

The monster snarled at the pair, beginning a break-neck charge; Zelda found herself speaking quite a bit faster.

_'Oh, Great Goddesses... Gather the pinnacle of your powers into one, combining them in the Heroes weapon as he prepares for this fateful shot. Give him the holiest of light to destroy the epitome of darkness that dares to stand in his way. As Princess of this very world you've created and sought to destroy with this man, I pray that you answer my prayers...'_

The arrow was released, the bowstring snapping free with an audible crack.

- - -

Ganon came ever closer, his tusks rearing to tear through flesh and sinew. Dark was prepared for death, he'd called out his final prayers within his mind only moments ago. He felt no sorrow, only joy that he would be able to do this final thing for the Hero of Time; his Link...

Link had not had time to properly prepare his arrow, and while it was sure to hit the beast, Dark did not know what good it would do. It would be like throwing a rock at a Goron. Virtually pointless. But he could get the Hero out of the way, even if it cost him his own life. Ganon was nearly upon them, but Dark was closer. He tossed his own sword aside to shove Link with all his might, to get him out of the oncoming beasts way. The look of surprise on the Heroes face was one that struck Dark to his very core. A tiny part of him died at that very moment, but he quashed it as he turned to face his death honorably.

But from out of the gloom, oh-so-suddenly, a blinding nova of light exploded before his very eyes.

Was this it? He wondered. Had his death already occurred, and this was his bodies way of releasing him from the pain he had not felt? There was pressure at his abdomen, sinking and stretching within him. It didn't hurt exactly, but it was there. Foreign. Unwanted. The light dissipated in a smaller explosion of color and lights, drifting on a breeze as they lit the night sky. Dark looked down upon himself.

He was hanging from one of Ganon's tusks, stuck straight through the middle like a fish on a harpoon. Ganon was howling in agony, staggering on his feet. The pain hit him like a sudden breeze, and Dark let out his own cry of distress.

"Dark?! Dark! Hold on!!"

But he didn't want to hold on, he wanted to be back on the ground. The beast that had him speared was cantering dangerously to the side, and every step he took jarred the man on his tusk. It felt like he was being savagely ripped apart from the inside out; like fire blazing through his veins. Dark screamed for Link to hurry and finish the beast, but all that came out was a gurgle and a bubble that, when popped, splashed ruby red blood down his chin.

'_Goddesses take me swiftly. It's all in Links hands now...'_

He couldn't get enough air in his lungs, and as Ganon began to tip, Dark's eyes closed. When he hit the ground it would all be over.

- - -

Somehow the arrow had worked, and somehow it had been just what Link had needed. Surprising him and probably everyone else surveying the battle, the arrow burst into light, melting through Ganon's flesh like a hot nail through butter. It had sunk in so deeply too, now that Link looked at it. All he could make of it was the bright red fletching on the end.

And then he saw what Ganon had managed to fulfill in his most recent charge, the victim of his attack. Dark was stuck through the middle, bleeding a torrent of red liquid silk.

Link had just sufficiently weakened the Dark King, but at what cost?!

Dark was still alive, but just barely. Link rushed to his side, scooping him into his arms as the man slid off the end of Ganon's tusks. The wound had been inflicted in such a smooth manner that Link could almost see straight through the shadow in his arms. An unbearable knot of pain lodged itself in his throat, and tears flowed down his face in great waves. They landed on the pale face beneath him, leaving tiny little dots in the dust on Darks face.

Ruby red eyes stared up at him, half-mast as his pupils dilated. Link could see the life leaving those eyes, the color draining from his already incredibly pale face. Dark was like a porcelain china doll in his hands. Broken. But a determined fire blazed within those eyes, finally strong enough to melt the Heroes own icy irises.

"Dark?" Link flinched at how small and weak his voice sounded. He needed to be strong right now.

"Yes... My Hero?"

Darks own voice was even tinier than Links, making both men wince. Link clutched him tighter in his arms, uncaring of the blood that was soaking through his tunic.

"You saved my life. You saved me, just as you always have."

"I did indeed."

"But why?! Why did you have to do this? I have nothing to heal you with and you know it."

"No medicine could heal this wound in the first place, Link."

Darks cold hands found the Heroes face; warm and smooth like marble beneath his rough fingertips.

"I'm going to die."

"No... You can't!"

"I must."

"I forbid it!"

The shadow stared up at his Hero, growing weaker every second. He had a minute at best.

"Link, Ganon is only subdued. He will rise in just a moment. You will rise and retrieve your sword while you still can." He motioned feebly for the glowing blade in the beasts side. Smoke was curling around it, burning the Dark Lord with it's holy powers. Link showed no sign of movement.

"I'll be all alone again if you leave me."

"Link... You will never be alone." Dark whispered, looking genuinely confused. This was just making his parting harder to go through with! "You have Zelda and Navi, and all the Sages, too. And, no matter where I'm headed--" The man paused to gasp for air, blood staining his tongue and teeth as he panted. Link laid him on the cool ground, then began to stroke his ebony hair. "I'll be looking out for you, don't you worry. And every night when you look up at the sky with those pretty blue eyes, I'll try to be there to return your smile."

"But I want you here! With me; at my side every moment of every day. Even if you drive me crazy sometimes, even if you were once my enemy, and even if people will look at us with scorn behind their eyes, I don't think I can go on without you... You're my friend, more than that even!"

The Hero gazed down at Dark, eyes so soft they looked to be of silk. Dark reached up with shaky hands to once again clasp Links face within his palms.

"Kiss me."

And Link did, for he didn't need to be told to do so twice. With everything he had to give, with every emotion he had within his heart, Link focused on the man beneath him as he pressed his lips to icy coolness. There was no hesitation in the kiss, nothing but the raw passion they had only just truly realized. Dark wanted more, so much more than he knew he could ever have at this point, and he found his arms looping around Links neck as the last of his strength faded. The Goddesses were being kind, it seemed, for letting him live for so long with such a wound. He no longer felt the pain, only the feather light touch of his Heroes lips and a strange numbness that began at the tips of his toes and began to crawl upwards.

_'No, no not yet!'_

Link had moved back to breath, but Dark followed him, pressing urgently to the Heroes blossoming petal lips. Dark lapped and nipped and sucked at Links bottom lip, only releasing it so he could slide the muscle inside the others dark cavern. It tasted of red potions, of sorrow, and blood. His own blood, he realized. But Links taste was there, overlapping all the flavors to create something that was special to only him. Even though there was no chance he'd ever get to taste it again, Dark imprinted it upon his tongue as he drew away. Link was panting, sniffling through his nose as he wept.

"You are beautiful." Dark whispered, his arms failing him as he slid helplessly to the ground. He could only watch as Link shook his head, lips unable to form the words he knew needed to be said. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, stuttered, then tried again.

"Dark... Please, you're all I want. You're the only one I need. I care for you so much, I like you, I really do. So please don't leave me!"

"I like you, too." Links shadow mumbled, his eyes closing lazily. "I wish we could have loved one another. I wish we could have fallen in love."

_'But I am too different from you. I'm am nothing but... Your shadow. And I have no clue as to what Love is, so how could I truly confess? I want to, though. But it looks like my time is up...'_

"But..." Links eyes welled over once again, running down his cheeks. He'd been taken from his mother before he had ever known her. Raised by a Tree Spirit, and surrounded by children he could only ever call friends, Link wasn't sure what Love was exactly. But if he could have chosen what it was... Then maybe...

"Dark, I think I might... I may..."

Darks eyes opened once more to take one last look at the man he cared so deeply for, and he felt the strangest sensation at the corners of his eyes. Tears. He was crying. Link was calling out to him, his voice frantic and high-pitched. Dark could no longer hear it, though. The mans voice was nothing but a soothing tickle in his ear. A final lullaby to aid him in his eternal sleep.

His eyes closed one final time, and Dark Link ceased to exist.

- - -

"Oh, Link... I'm so sorry."

Princess Zelda stood behind him, her hands fluttering in the air like nervous little sparrows. She wanted to comfort him, but a murderous aura was encompassing the man. The Princess feared for everyone here. Perhaps, after such a long journey, Links sanity had finally waned. This mans death, the one whose face Link was stroking so tenderly, was most likely the final straw.

"You should go and hide somewhere, because things are about to get really messy. I'm going to kill Ganondorf tonight, whether he wants to die or not. There's no stopping me now. He took something very precious from me, and all I can think of as compensation is his blood upon my hands." With cold eyes, Link turned to regard the Princess. "Take Dark with you and hide somewhere. You probably can't get past the fire, but trust me, you don't want to be here for awhile."

And Zelda did just that, nodding weakly as she gathered the shadows cold body in her arms. She hadn't known this man herself, even if she'd been occupying Sheik's body. Dark was a strange new thing to her, and she cradled him in her arms like a precious jewel. Link would want that, after all.

"I know you can do it Link. But... Good luck."

Running as fast as she could with the weight in her arms, the Princess left the Hero of Time to finish what he had started.

- - -

Where he got the strength he did not know, but Link suddenly felt like he could lift a goron on both of his shoulders with little to no effort. His mind was blocking the pain, the feral side of his brain taking over. Link stood with a purpose, striding confidently to the beast laying helplessly on it's side. It's reeking breath pervaded his senses, driving Links fury as he yanked the Master Sword free.

And because Ganon would have no sense of honor, no sense to not kick an enemy when he was down, Link grasped the hilt with both hands and drove it repeatedly into the Boars side, splashing himself with putrid black blood and entrails. Ganon, finally awoken, yowled in pain as he shuddered under the holy sword.

Link only just managed to get away before the beast scrambled back to it's feet, and was even luckier to avoid the beasts tusks as it shook it's great head. With a furious huff, Ganon charged at Link again, only stumbling a bit as it began to regain it's strength. It was weaker, that Link was sure of, but how close to death?

A voice was rattling within his head, wishing him a painful and merciless death. _'__**I'll destroy you Hero, and I'll kill your little Princess next. Crush the fairy beneath my toes as I reclaim my kingdom. I can build another castle, a stronger fortress that not even the likes of you can penetrate. There will be more fruitless Heroes to try and stop me, but no one can. Especially not a weak one like you!'**_

Ganon was a fool, Link reasoned. The Master Sword shone like a beacon in the darkness, and as Ganon began to charge again, Link struck out with everything he had. Hacking, sawing, every trick he'd ever been taught, every move and parry he'd ever learned. His tunic was beyond stained, his hair tinted a horrid green. But Link didn't care, he didn't even mind it when the foul liquid seeped within his parted panting lips and stung like fire on his tongue.

The Master Sword sheared off the beasts tusks like they were tree branches, and with those out of the way Link was free to stab at the monsters beady eyes. Ganon snarled, bowling Link over and trampling right over him to collide with a pillar a few meters away. Something was crunching in his chest, and Link knew his already fragile ribs had been shattered once again. But the pain didn't stop him.

"I _will_ kill you." He whispered, and then began to pray to every God and Goddess he knew, wishing for the power to slay this beast. Ganon turned, limping on his front right leg as he growled at the Hero.

"I _will_ kill you!!" Link repeated with a shout, darting at the beast. He climbed a crumbling staircase, chanting spells of the Goddesses in a mindless chant. Ganon was coming for him again, running faster than he ever had. They would collide, Zelda thought from a distance as she watched the battle. The two would crush one another in a great bloody heap and then she'd be all on her own. Just a woman, a fairy, and a couple of bodies. Zelda let her head fall.

"Please, great Goddesses, help the Hero of Time!"

Time seemed to slow for the Hero, his breath coming in forced breaths and his heart undulating madly in the empty cavity of his chest. He felt... So alive, and yet so dead. Dark was gone... The Master Sword was alive in his hand, craving the beasts blood. Colors of every kind surrounded it in a rainbow of power, it pulsed like a heartbeat within Links grip, and he knew he was ready.

"For Dark Link!" He howled, pushing off the edge of the staircase. Link flew through the air, his sword aimed at the center of the fallen Kings forehead. He closed his eyes as a single tear rolled down his cheek, and then he felt as if he'd slammed into a brick wall. His arms jarred in their sockets, and Link let out a heavy 'Oof!' as he collided with the shaggy creatures head. Time stopped completely, and Link realized that the Master Sword was embedded so deeply in Ganon's skull that the hilt itself was penetrating flesh.

Ganon stood motionless for a moment, assessing the damage. But Link knew the beast was as well as dead on it's feet. The Dark King let out a garbled string of words as he fell to his knobbly pig-like knees.

"_**You... You couldn't have... No! I won't die! You haven't heard the last from me! I will destroy you, Hero of Time**__!!"_

With all of his remaining strength, Link twisted the sword in his hands to the right, and the beast beneath him fell still. He had silenced the Dark King once and for all.

For Hyrule. For Zelda and Navi. For Dark and Sheik, who had both fallen for the greatest of causes.

"I hate you Ganondorf. I curse you to the deepest layer of Hell."

The monster evaporated beneath him, sending him sprawling to the dirt. Link rolled weakly, feeling the greatest burden of all lift from his shoulders. He was so angry though, and he punched the ground with both fists, his body hitching as he retched. What was it all for?! Everything he loved was as good as gone!

_'Damn you Ganon... _Damn_ you!' _

A cool hand fell upon his neck, and a warm ball of light stroked his cheek. Zelda and Navi were with him, trying their best to comfort the Hero. Ganons body was turning to dust, curling and uncurling in the air as it rose. The Hero was too disgusted to watch the Dark Kings spirit leave for Hell, and the Princess paid it no heed. Navi was busy patting away the waterfall of tears falling down her Heroes cheeks to notice.

The dark cloud moved steadily, purposefully, towards Darks body.

"Come on." Zelda whispered, helping the Hero to his feet. She helped him away from the ruins of her former castle, the ring of fire now nothing but embers.

Hyrule was free.

- - -

_Three days later_

"Hero of Time, no, Link. From the very bottom of my heart, I thank you. You've conquered all the evils of this world, destroyed the Dark Lord, and given me back my Kingdom. I believe all the races of Hyrule are thanking you within their own hearts as well. You've saved us all from a wretched fate, my Hero."

The Princess stood at her alter, the one Link had arrived upon so many years ago. It was a very different place now, shrouded in the darkness that had taken to hovering over Hyrule. She had consulted Impa about it, who had arrive only just that morning. Her advisor told her that it was nothing to worry over, and that soon enough all traces of the former Dark King would be gone, nothing but a horrible nightmare and memory.

Time would be needed to rebuild her home, but Zelda knew she could do it. With the help of all her people, and the Sages as well. Link stood before her, reminding her of the day he had arrived at her castle. He had been nothing but a little boy back then. And now, the man standing before her with the darkest of circles around his eyes, was a man. A Hero. But his mind was fading, his heart broken and crumpled. Link was dying before her very eyes.

"Link," She continued, softening her eyes and tone as she strode towards her Hero. "Please try to look a tad happier. You're going to be regarded as a true Hero now. More so than you have ever been before." She waited for the man to perk up, but his eyes didn't even twitch. His title meant nothing to him.

The back of his hand itched.

"I have a gift for you." Zelda said, clasping the Heroes shoulders beneath her hands. Link glanced up through his lashes, regarding her listlessly. "I think I can send you back to your time someday soon. After I have regained all my power. Once the Triforce has been reformed, that is." Her cool blue eyes darted to Links fist, and he pulled sharply away from her.

"What is it? What are you looking at?" He raised his palm to study the flesh there, but saw nothing. He scratched idly.

"I'm sure Ganon mentioned something about the three of us containing the three pieces of the Triforce. One within me, one within you, and one within him. But..."

When Ganondorf had died, his body had crumbled into dust, leaving nary a hair. There was no shard of telltale gold like Zelda suspected there would be. But she could see it, the faint outline of the Triforce on the back of Links hand. It pulsed beneath his skin, only visible to her. She raised her own hand to study it, the triangle there shining brightly enough to sting her eyes.

"We only need one more shard, but... I don't know where to look."

Link nodded, then turned without another word.

"Where are you going?" Zelda called after him, the cloud of loneliness encasing her. She didn't want to be alone right now, not with so much left to do.

"I'll see you later." Link mumbled, disappearing into darkness.

- - -

_Darkness. Devoid of life. Absolute nothing. Images swam all around him, much like his dream had been; but that felt like years ago. Visions of Link, of countless monsters, of temples and magic. His life, Dark realized, was flashing all around him. He had only a few moments to savor it before something shifted and the visions disappeared. It had been that short, so much in fact that it only lasted precious seconds. He was really, truly, dead. Completely, irrefutably dead. Sorrow engulfed him, filling him to the very brim as he fell through emptiness._

_'Link! I'll never see him again! This isn't fair!'_

_This place was so strange, feeling like thick liquid as he fell through it. He could breathe easily, and there was no pain. Since he couldn't move to see it, Dark was easily able to imagine that the giant hole in his abdomen was gone. But where was he? And was this is? This empty nothingness for the rest of eternity? _

_He waited for what felt like minutes and then hours, months and then years. It never ended. And then, quite suddenly, something shifted. Like a great, furry scarf brushing past his cheek._

_Dark landed on his back, unable to move. He suddenly realized he was not alone, and a pair of arms wrapped around him, holding him close._

_'Young Hero of Shadows, you have given the only precious thing you have for the one you care most for.'_

_'We are most impressed with your actions. No one thought it possible. Not even us.'_

_'But here you are.'_

_'And we have a proposition for you.'_

_'Three days. That's all you get.'_

_'To confess your love to Hero of Time.'_

_'You are not allowed to inform him of our words.'_

_'And you cannot give him an ultimatum.'_

_'If he accepts you, we will return you to the life you lived only briefly. You will have the choice to do what you wish, whenever you wish. You'll be free.'_

_'But if you fail...'_

**'I**_** get you.'**_

- - -

The Master Sword sat in it's pedestal, it's magic drained. Link had been told by the sages that he'd used up the last of it's reserves to destroy Ganon. He missed it's weight on his back, but no matter how hard he tugged the sword would not come free from the stone. It was like being taken down from his pedestal, being stripped of his pride.

It had been... Three days... Three very long days. His heart ached to see his shadow once again. Link had never quite felt this way. Not even on the day Navi had come to him and he had realized just how bleak and terrible his destiny would be. How quickly he might die. The dangers he would have to face _every single day_. Sure, it had been fun at certain points, like when the kindly people of Kakiriko gave him free treasures and gifts. How the inns would give him free room and board if he pouted enough. How good it felt to save the entire Goron race, and then the Zoras. And now the Hylians as well.

But now that it was all over and his quest was truly done, Link felt nothing but the urge for, well, more. The need to get out and explore and adventure without the fate of Hyrule on his back. Link didn't want to go alone then, and Navi was not the company he had had in mind.

He wanted Dark to be there with him, to match his stride as they walked through plains and mountains. To beg him in earnest for water he knew Link would give to him if he heckled enough. To be robbed of his money as he was forced to buy the shadow any meal he wanted while they were in town. To kiss that pale face and those cool lips just one more time.

He would give anything to bring the shadow back.

"Why did you have to leave me?" Link asked the Master Sword. He wasn't addressing the weapon itself, but someone had to give him the answers he sought.

"_Interesting... _So very interesting_..."_

Link, startled, almost fell from the platform. That had been Darks voice! Those had been the exact words he'd said to him all that time ago, back within the water temple on the day they'd first met!

"Dark?! Are you here?" He stumbled down the steps to the main entrance of the Temple of Time, looking all around him; frantically searching. Where was he at? He knew he'd heard him!

"Oh, Link... You did such a good job of defeating the Dark King. I'm so very proud of you."

"Please!" Link whimpered, falling to his knees. "Stop mocking me and tell me where you are!"

"Here of course." Dark said, appearing from the shadows at Links side. He was still dressed in the same outfit he'd died in, or what had been left of it. The very same he'd died in, Link repeated in his mind. Those words rattled around in Links head. Dark was dead, yet he was here? Standing right before his eyes?

"Dark? Is that really you?"

"No, of course not. I'm a ghost!" Dark waggled his fingers in Links face, looking smug. "Of course it's really me, silly." He grinned, but was crushed when Link embraced him tighter than he ever had before. Dark nuzzled the blonds head, looping his arms around his neck. He inhaled deeply, memorizing the mans scent. It reminded him of that taste he'd savored. How long ago had that been? Links body pulled flush against him, rubbing in just the right way. Dark sighed dreamily.

_'Oh, I'll ask him later... If we're not too busy, that is...'_ The shadow sniggered to himself.

"Dark... I've missed you so much. You were dead! I know you were! I felt your skin, I carried you away from there!" Link pulled away from his shadow, his eyes mourning as he stared. "I can't believe you're here. This doesn't feel real." He looked down at his hand, the one Zelda had peered at in such earnest curiosity. Then he pinched himself, adding in a bite to his tongue to make sure he was truly awake. When he realized he was, Links face broke into the brightest of smiles.

Slowly, very slowly, Darks smile melted. It surprised Link to see such a thing. His own grin faded, and he cocked his head to the side.

"What's wrong? You miraculously come back from the dead and you have the gall to frown? You should be thanking the Goddesses."

_'Yes, yes I should... But later, if these plans actually succeed. And they must! Because... If they don't... I'll ruin everything Link has worked for!'_

"I'm sorry, Link. Of course I'm happy!" He cocked his hips as he propped his hands on them. "Amazing, huh? I'm a walking miracle!"

"Yeah, you are. And I'm just so glad to have you back!"

Dark smiled softly, even though within his mind he felt like time was so very short. He brushed the worry away before it could overwhelm him. And then he rushed forward to take Link in his arms again, and while the Hero of Time felt that he had completely missed something, something very vital, for the time being he was happy just to wrap his arms around the man and whisper sweet words into his pointed ear.

* * *

Meep! Don't be mad! Or that's what I would have said. I had truly planned on cliff-hangering at Darks death, but I feared losing a lot of readers, haha.

I knew you guys would never forgive me if I truly killed Dark. So I've done something different, heh heh. Will he manage to confess? Or will everything amount to nothing? Find out next time!

Also, next chapter may take awhile to get out. Erm, I was planning a love scene, after all. We'll see how that goes.

_Reviews Are Love!~_


	13. Three Day Confession

I'm kind of iffy about this one... At some points I'm like, Argh! And others I'm all, d'aw. I guess I'll just leave it up to you guys to tell me what you think.

Fixed all the mistakes now, so it should be easier to read and typo-free. I hope. No ones perfect, after all. Haha.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, mild swearing (I think, don't remember.)

**Disclaimer:** Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, all it's characters and it's plots, don't belong to me. This story title, however, does. *Smiles*

* * *

That night was the first in a long while that the two Heroes got to sleep on actual grass. It was almost unreal, sleeping on something so comfortable after days upon days of sleeping on nothing but cold dirt, sand, and rock. Dark was quite enthusiastic about the whole idea. They might not have been staying in a cozy little inn or a castle (not that one existed at that moment), but he would have Link all to himself. His heart thumped five times faster when he thought of the possibilities. This could finally be it. Dark could run his hands all over the man without consequence, without fear of the enemy interrupting or fear of Link getting cold feet. Because he'd shown no sign of unwillingness in the past few hours they'd spent together. Quite the opposite really. The Hero seemed just as eager as Dark was. After their reunion, a whole three day gap stood between the last time they'd seen one another, Dark and link had a lot to make up for lost time.

This was it, he had to have him.

Dark only had three days after all.

- - -

It was only several hours later that the words Princess Zelda had uttered in such a happy whisper truly came to light in Links mind. He could go back in time to relive his childhood and make up for all that he had missed. All that he'd lost when destiny had revealed him as the Hero.

He could go back to the Kokiri Woods and frolic with the other children until he naturally became a man. No one would make him leave, he wouldn't be put into a deep sleep and forced to lose seven whole years. Link could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted to do it.

But there was one serious flaw, one he would not have had to worry about if the man in his arms had stayed dead. When Zelda returned him to his own time, what would become of Dark?

_'He'd be left behind, of course.'_ Link thought, his heart leaping into his throat at the thought. It was true, there was no way he could take him with him. Dark was never supposed to exist, after all. Ganondorf had created him while he was asleep, and when he left this timeline, it would be as if the Dark King had never existed.

Like Dark Link had never been created in the first place.

Link sighed, curling closer to the warm body beside him. They'd found a nice little spot beside the towering walls of Castletown, near a tree that pierced the belly of the sky. Dark had reached for him weakly, eyes sliding closed as he did so. Link was struck with the daunting thought of just what might happen that night, and then pouted as Dark began to snore. So rebirth made a person sleepy. Who would have known?

So with the shadow snoring softly in his ears, every exhaled breath tickling the fine hair there, Link was left with nothing to do but sleep or think. And sleep seemed so far off right now. After the battle he had sealed himself somewhere deep inside, so it was still hard to accept that he really _had_ beaten the Dark King. Link had really fulfilled his destiny as the Hero of Time and saved Hyrule. Link smiled weakly. He had lost Dark that night in the most romantic way. The man had thrown himself in the beasts path, uncaring of the danger, and sacrificed himself for him. But why? Could it have been an act out of love? Or was it just a knee-jerk reaction? Perhaps Dark felt he was in debt to the Hero for reasons only he could understand. It made a sharp pain tear across Links heart, and the throbbing of an awful headache began to tap away at his skull.

Sleep. He should be sleeping. But as he closed his eyes, he couldn't help but quickly re-open them to assure himself that Dark really was there. That his body was curling around Links, holding him tightly to his chest. Dark was possessive even in sleep, and Link found that there was no way he could subtly escape the embrace. Experimentally he tried to scoot away, and found that the arms around him tightened almost painfully. So he wasn't going anywhere. That was fine, Link reasoned as he pressed closer.

Three days... Three long days. Seventy-two hours without this warm embrace to help him through the night. Almost half a week of horrid nightmares filled wide wide ruby eyes and cold skin. He'd woken himself more than once with his own shouts of surprise, waking to find his body covered in a thin film of sweat.

But that was a thing of the past. Dark was here now, here to stay forever... Or so he hoped.

Link found his eyes were sliding closed once more, and surprisingly enough, he was soon asleep.

- - -

Dark woke that morning to the bright afternoon sun, his hands reaching for his eyes so he could wipe the crust from them. After doing so, he looked down to find that Link was very close to him, mumbling in his sleep. The shadow grinned to himself and went to pull away to wake the man up, but the moment he moved Links hands tightened around him. Groaning in his sleep, the blond nuzzled into his chest, his face warm against the chain mail there.

_'I should really get some new clothes today.'_ Dark thought, laying his hands on the Heroes shoulders. "Link, time to wake up. In fact, I think we've overslept."

"Don't wanna." Link grumbled in his sleep, his leg finding it's way between Darks knees. Gulping, the shadow ordered himself to ignore the Goddesses voices in his head as he shook Link gently. He could wait, he really could. He had to be sure Link was ready first... So he forced his mind to switch tracks, thinking of the long day ahead of him.

"We've got things to talk about, you know. And places to be. I'm sure the Princess has something for you to do, as well. Man, three days. You really need to catch me up today."

Link grumbled in his sleep, his hands gripping and searching. Dark couldn't say he minded much until one stray movement smacked him in the nose. He grabbed the offending hand and scooted away from Links body, pulling himself across the grass as he dragged the blond with him. They reached the river bank in only a few feet, and Dark let himself roll in, all the while bringing the Hero with him. Link let out a squawk of surprise at the freakishly cold morning water.

"W-what are you doing? Let me go, it's freezing!" Dark released, watching as Link flailed in the water before heading for the bank, He looked like a sodden puppy as he heaved himself onto the sand. Blond hair plastered to his skull, tunic soaked through completely, Link let out a miserable sigh. It would take a few hours in the sun to dry out. And that was just in the places the sun actually _touched_.

Dark was laughing at him, oblivious to the cold as he swam. Link watched as he cupped the water into his palms and drank deeply. It was probably the first sip of water he'd had in days.

"Princess Zelda is working to rebuild the castle. She says it may take a long time, yet. But..." He looked away, wondering just how to put what had to be said into words. _'I'm going back in time so it doesn't really matter what she does. You on the other hand have to stay here forever without me to watch the people adapt back to their regular lives.'_

Yeah, that wasn't going to work.

"But I don't really care one way or another. I no longer carry the Master Sword. I may as well be just another Hylian."

"I see..." The shadow rolled onto his back in the water, his face partially shaded from the sun by the walls of Castletown. "You'll never be a normal Hylian in my eyes, though. And if these people wish to see you as such, I don't think we need to stay here much longer." He looked over to where the Hero lay, his soggy bangs pushed back out of his face. Dark smirked. "We shouldn't stay here. The adventure may have ended for the Hero of Time, but whose to say we can't go on another? Maybe there are other people out there waiting for a new Hero. A Hero of sexy green tunics, or something."

"Very funny, Dark." Pausing, Link raised an eyebrow. "You think my tunic is sexy?"

"Incredibly." Dark purred, letting himself roll in the water so he could swim back to shore. His hat lay bobbing in the current of the river, so Link could see just how much lighter Darks hair was in some spots than others. The shadow crawled up to him, covering his body with his own. Water dripped from him, dropping onto Links face and soaking his tunic even further.

"But that adventure can wait for a few hours, I think..."

Link felt his eyes close as their lips touched, and his breath left him as Dark pulled him closer. Faces flushed, the sun high overhead baring witness, the two warriors moved in sync to each others heartbeats. Smooth and warm, Dark caressed Links lower lip with his tongue, earning a breathy little groan as the blond allowed his mouth to open and submit. Only when the shadow began to realize that the tickling sensation on the back of his neck was not Links hand did he break away. Link pouted, his fingers looped into the chain mail on Darks chest, and then realized with a start that a shadow had fallen over them.

Only a few feet away stood the Princess and her adviser, Lady Impa. The Sheikah woman held her hand before the Princess' eyes, shielding her from the sight before them. Dark gulped under the woman's intense stare.

"Good afternoon, boys. The Princess and I were wondering if you would be so kind as to accompany us to the ruins of the castle. There is business to be attended to there."

"Yes, yes of course!" Link stuttered, shoving Dark off of him in a hurry. The shadow rolled over the sandbank and splashed once again into the river. As he surfaced, he realized that Zelda was once again able to see, and her eyes were wide in horror as she stared at him.

"You were dead!" She cried, pointing an accusatory finger. She looked to Link for backup in her plight, only to find him shrugging nonchalantly.

"He just appeared last night without rhyme or reason. Even _he_ doesn't know how he came back to life."

Dark gulped, trying to hide his guilty face beneath the shifting waters. He _did_ know why he had come back. But he couldn't say, or else everything would be lost. And Ganondorf... Would he come back? As he pulled himself from the water, he felt what little color he had fade from his face. If Ganon returned, and it was all his fault, Link would never forgive him. Dark would truly be lost, and all the Heroes efforts would have been in vain.

The two woman began to walk towards the castle, Link following them diligently. Princess Zelda turned to ponder the shadows reborn presence. Dark didn't like the way she eyed him. Cold and calculating, like a hawk observing how to take down it's prey. His face was calm as Dark appeared at Links side, but inside all he felt was a roiling panic. He only had three days, and it looked like Zelda was about to make things a lot more difficult!

- - -

"So as you can see, the entire place has gone to ruin. This means that we may have to rebuild the castle in an entirely new location. And it will take quite a bit of trouble and effort to do so. Castletown can stay here, by all means, but they may experience a bit of discomfort with all the construction going on around them. Not to mention the expenses and the workers needed. Kakiriko is home to many carpenters, and I'm positive we could get the rest of the men hanging around the Gerudo campgrounds to return for awhile. Do you agree so far, my Princess?"

"Yes, indeed. But maybe it's best we move the castle completely? Maybe somewhere near Lake Hylia. After all, we always seem to have a shortage of water during the summer seasons."

"But would we have to rename Castletown?"

"Perhaps..."

Dark and Link sat on a charred boulder, tapping their feet anxiously and wishing they could be alone. A few meters away a group of carpenters, the very same the trio had saved back in the Gerudo Fortress, were crouched at Zelda and Impa's feet as they listened to the two women reason. From their hands a large sheet of parchment was laid upon the ground, and every now and again one of the men would scratch something into the paper.

Giving a great sigh of boredom, Dark flopped onto his back, effectively toppling himself off the boulder and falling to the ground. Link blinked owlishly at him from the top of the rock.

"I meant to do that." The shadow said meekly, pulling himself out of the dirt. The Princess and her company showed no signs of noticing the mans actions, and they continued to speak even as Dark stood and walked past them. He stopped at the edge of the cliff, overlooking the crater and all the ruin laying amongst it. Instead of heat rising to meet him, a cool breeze whispered through his hair. The lava below was gone, leaving only smooth stone behind. A splotch of green stood out against the ruins of the castle, and Dark raised a hand to his eye so he could squint at it. That looked a lot like...

He turned to Link, who had joined him whilst he was observing the castle. His head was hatless, blond hair shining in the afternoon sun. Dark reached for the man and pulled him close, ignoring the Heroes indignant splutters.

"What are you doing? The Princess is standing _right there_."

"Oh relax." Dark said innocently, reaching inside Links tunic. His hands were smacked away before he could find what he was looking for. Grumpily, he stepped back and crossed his arms. "I need the longshot."

"Oh." Blushing furiously, Link dug around for said item, producing it from the folds of his loose tunic as he handed it to the shadow. Dark smirked at him.

"Pervert. This was all I wanted, I swear."

Link didn't reply, he only pouted, face flushed, as he watched Dark cock the item and then aimed it at the castle ruins. The chain clicked, and then released, speeding towards the debris as quick as lightning. Link watched as the hook sunk into something he couldn't quite make out, and when it returned to Darks hand the shadow let out a noise of approval. He hid his prize behind his back along with the longshot, and then turned on his heel to face the Hero.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

"Why?" Link asked, already following the order. His eyes closed and Dark made no sound of reply. Reaching out blindly with his hands, Link waited.

A pair of lips pecked him gently on the forehead, and a weight settled over his hair as he opened his eyes in surprise.

"You found my hat!" The blond reached up to stroke the forest green fabric, and then he reached out to embrace Dark in a tight hug. "I haven't seen it since the battle. I thought I'd lost it forever!"

"You're welcome." Dark whispered into his ear, deftly licking the cartilage he found there. Link shivered in his arms. "The Princess is watching again."

Link let out a sound similar to the 'eep!' of a mouse as he leaped away from Dark. He looked over to where their company sat and found that every eye was directed at the paper on the ground, not himself. Scowling, Link punched Dark in the arm. His shadow sniggered at him as he turned away. He headed straight for the congregation and tapped Lady Impa on her shoulder. The woman regarded him coolly.

"Yes?"

"May we leave? The Hero and I have business to attend to. And besides, it doesn't look like you'll need him anytime soon. We've seen no sign of the enemy, and you're more than capable of taking down anything that will wander around this area."

The great Sheikah warrior nodded in approval, and Link knew that if she wasn't so hung up on keeping a placid composure, she would have been smiling. Dark was quickly becoming a respected new ally to her. Or at least someone who shamelessly flattered her to get what he wanted.

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Dark looked to the Princess anxiously. Link half expected him to begin biting his lip in anxiety, but the Princess expelled a sigh before he could and waved them away.

"Fine, off with you. Should I need your assistance I'll send someone for you."

When Darks expressions turned feral, Link quickly snatched his wrist and led him away. Zelda didn't seem perturbed in the slightest, so the blond figured she hadn't noticed. But the second the two were out of earshot, and Link had ceased clamping his palm over Darks mouth, the shadow exploded.

"You know what she meant by that right?!" When Link shrugged, Dark shook his head angrily. In a mockingly feminine voice he said, "I'll send someone for you!" He stomped a booted foot into the ash and dust beneath him. "Princess Zelda thinks she owns you or something now. Like you're her personal guard dog that should stay at her heel or at least close by if she should ever need you. It's not fair, not at all."

"Dark, it's not that big of a deal. She's a Princess, everyone wants to protect her."

"Well I'm tired of you protecting her. We should... We should leave Link. Seriously, let's leave. Tonight if we have to!"

"You know we can't." Link said, looking away from the shadow. He couldn't leave Hyrule right now. Not when he had the opportunity to go back and regain all the time he had lost. He didn't want to leave Dark behind, but he wanted to go so badly... There was so much to make up for... But...

"We can, I promise. I'll take care of everything!" Dark came forward to clasp the Heroes hands between his own, his fingers stroking idly over the skin it found there. "Any place you could ever dream of. Oceans, deserts, mountains, swamps, we could do it all! C'mon, close your eyes and imagine it." Link did so as Dark stood beside him. Hands clasped together, Dark used his free one to pull Link closer by his waist.

"We could use Epona to get there, you know? And we'd trek through forests and over plains to reach our destinations. We'd live off the land and do whatever we want, whenever we want. No Princess, no titles, no ranks. Just... Us. Forget Hyrule. It'll just be the two of us. Wherever you want to go. I promise."

Slowly, gently, Dark drew closer to the Hero as he kissed him. If he could just convince him, then he'd never have to deal with needy woman again. But Link looked doubtful as he pulled away, his teeth worrying at his lip. He was confused, Dark deducted, and as the blond avoided his gaze he let his arm slide away. Link released his hand and a great distance grew between them. And this time, Dark feared he could not cross it. Something was bothering his Hero. Something he wasn't saying was nagging away at him. But what?

"I will... Think about it."

And he walked away, leaving the shadow to decid whether he wanted to stay, or follow. Dark had no choice in the matter. His legs automatically pulled him forward.

- - -

That night Link crept away from Darks sleeping embrace to creep alongside the outer walls of Castletown. He needed time to think, time away from the one he felt closer to with every hour. Link couldn't let himself be influenced by the way he felt now, because going back in time was for life. A year from now Dark could be long gone, and Link may have lost his chance forever. He had to be sure before he let anything happen.

Princess Zelda was waiting for him. Her cool green eyes regarded him warmly, and she patted the marble stone beside her in welcome. Link sat and let the echoes from the Temple of Time engulf him. A pregnant pause grew between them, and then Link spoke in the calmest whisper he could.

"I've decided that I want to go home, that I want to travel back and reclaim my seven lost years."

"I thought you would." Zelda said meekly, her blonde hair cascading over her shoulder as she looked away. "When we find the third shard of the Triforce, I will send you home immediately."

"I wasn't done."

Princess Zelda turned back to face him, the shining trace of tears in her eyes fading quickly away. She raised a delicate eyebrow.

"I want to go home. But... If it's possible... I want Dark to come with me."

Astonished, the Princess stood from the lower step of the Temple. Her eyes questioned the Hero, dart-like and targeting the emotions he was putting into his words. She couldn't believe it though, Zelda didn't want to. Link was going to leave after all. But if he took Dark with him... There would never be a chance for her at all, not even for the child Princess waiting seven years in the past. For a moment she felt her heart squeeze, but it quickly leveled out and she reminded herself of the most important thing.

"There is no way the Shadow can go with you. Only the chosen three have this kind of power."

"Then you're coming with me?"

"No... I'm afraid not." The Princess looked away, reminded again of her plight. Her forever lost love. "Since I am casting the spell I must stay here. But you carry the Triforce, you are one of the Goddesses chosen ones. I can send you back once I have the complete collection of shards."

"And that's the problem isn't it?" Link said with a wry laugh. He shook his head, laying it down on the flat of his palm as he rubbed at his neck with the other. Maybe he could convince Dark to work the kinks out later... "These shards you're looking for... I have one, correct? Where is it then?"

As he said this, Zelda noted that the Hero scratched at the back of his hand. How funny, she thought, that he was so close and yet so far.

"You will see soon enough." She said, turning with a flicker of robe and dress to walk away. Her heels clicked in short staccato notes on the cobblestone path. Link watched her leave, all the while dreading what the future held.

- - -

When Dark awoke Link was not there. He tossed and turned on the grass, looking for the missing man. Just when he believed he would have to get up and go looking for him, Link appeared from around the bend of the Castletown walls. His face was contorted in thought, his tiny kitten tongue poking out from between his lips. Dark wanted to have his own tongue resting there, but he could wait. He still had... What was it now?

_'Let's see... If yesterday was my revival, and it was a little before this time, then only a day has passed. So I have two days and two nights left...'_

That wasn't too bad, Dark supposed.

Link saw that he was awake and smiled sheepishly as he sat down beside him. His breath was a fog that left his lips, and Dark instinctively drew the blond closer to warm him. Links head sought his shoulder as a rest, and the two sat that way in silence. The river gushed behind them, and Dark relaxed to the point where he felt the line of sleep just beyond his field of consciousness. And then the Hero collapsed against him and everything went awry.

"Link? What's wrong?"

_'Nothing, nothing at all!' _Link wanted to say, but he knew he had to speak. He had to tell Dark before it was too late, before something happened that was irreversible. He took a great gulp of air and went to speak, but the words died in a curl of ash upon his tongue. How to put it? _How_?

Dark drew him closer, pulling Links body onto his own until the blond was seated firmly in his lap. Link would have blushed, but for the moment he was only grateful for the closeness. He let his head rest against Darks chest, and the Shadow began to rock as his arms curled around his Hero.

"You can tell me anything, you know. I don't care how bad it is, or how awful it may sound in your head. Some things just can't be dressed up and made sweet. Link, you can tell me, and I know you want to."

"I want to go _home_." Link whispered into the chain mail against his nose. It was cool to the touch, just like the biting wind and the chill of the air. It kept him grounded and focused on the situation at hand. But instead of the panicked reaction he'd expected, Dark only nuzzled into his scalp.

"Of course, baby. We can go anywhere you want, remember?"

"No Dark... You don't understand... I don't think you can come with me."

The rocking stopped, Darks cheek came to a rest at the crown of Links head. The Hero could feel the Shadows heart begin to race.

"What do you mean I can't come with you?"

"I mean exactly what I've said." Link scooted to face Dark, his eyes shining but not yet overflowing with the tears he knew he could not hold back. Darks face held confusion, and a softness that could never harden to anger. "Princess Zelda can send me back to my own time, the seven years I lost. All she needs is the three shards of the Triforce to complete it. We have two, one with her and one with me, but the third has been lost for the time being. She doesn't know where to look..." Pausing, Link waited to see if Dark would say anything. But he sat in stony silence, examining the blonds face. Link spoke again, fearing that if he did not he would never have the courage to do so again.

"Ganondorf had it. But when he died it disappeared. If we can find where it went, I can go back. And I _want_ to go back."

"But I can't go with you." Dark said, breaking his silence. Link nodded gravely, his fingers reaching up to stroke at the arms around him.

"I left tonight to meet with the Princess. I asked if you could come with me, and she said that only the chosen ones could travel back into the past."

"What constitutes a chosen one?" The Shadow asked, his eyes curious. If he could become one himself, then Links worry would be settled at once. But the Hero only shrugged.

"I guess if they held a piece of the Triforce. That's the only similarity between Zelda and I, after all."

"Interesting..." Dark said, bringing his hand up to his mouth so he could gnaw at it with his sharp canines. The damned thing had been itching like crazy lately. Once sated, he wrapped it back around the Hero. "I'm going to find this lost piece of the Triforce, Link. And then we can both go back together. We can be happy, just as I said. Just the two of us. And you can show me how you used to spend your time in the good old days! It'll be fun!"

Link nodded despite himself. "Yes, it _would_ be fun."

_'But it can't possibly be that easy, nothing ever is.'_

He rubbed his itching hand against the grass.

- - -

The next day was a waste from the beginning.

Princess Zelda arrived early that morning, taking Link away from Dark and claiming that she needed him to wipe out a band of marauding Tektites. But the Shadow knew Lady Impa could have taken care of such weak creatures with one well-placed swing of a blade. Zelda just didn't want him to have Link all to himself.

"I like you better when you were that damned Sheikah..." He groused, deciding that today would be as good a day as any to get some new clothes. He'd been walking about in nothing but chain mail for a couple days now, and it was beginning to be quite uncomfortable. The thought crossed his mind that he could just filch one of Links spare tunics, but he wanted something all his own. And, preferably, in the color black.

He _was_ a Shadow after all.

So he departed for Castletown, keeping close to the creeping shades along the wall. He was still a bit particular on showing his face, seeing as how he didn't look as friendly as he would have liked. And he was wearing quite a bit less than he desired as well... Dark didn't really know where to start looking either. With the death of Ganon, Link had told him, the marketplace had really boomed, and everything was just a few shades brighter. From the peoples smiles to the fruit they sold, Dark could see the joy they were feeling.

But no clothes. Ambling about back and forth from the stalls to the shade, he was acknowledged with shifty eyes many times. He tried to be quick and inconspicuous, but his figure must have been unfamiliar to the Hylians here. Dark stuck out like a sore thumb. At a rather small section of merchants, a woman looked up and caught his eyes. Even from a distance Dark could see that one was bloodshot and yellowed with age, while the other was hidden behind a worn eye patch. Her hands were gnarled and twitchy as she gestured to him. Dark approached her in curiosity, unaware of the dangers such a stranger could or could not have held. He was childlike in the way he drew closer, unable to stop himself. The woman's mouth curled upwards in a happy snarl, and she gestured to her booth. It was laden down with many weapons; daggers, shortswords, and javelins of all shapes, sizes, and colors. Beneath it all Dark could only just make out the sleeve of a sheaf of fabric. He went to grab for it, but the merchant beat him to it.

She yanked it out with a flourish, ignoring the flinch Dark could not repress. Shaking it free of dirt and clinging lint, she grunted and held it up to Dark. He took it from her and held it against himself, enjoying the feel of cloth against the pads of his fingers. It was longer than what he was used to, and a hood was sown on the back for rainy days. Dark pulled it on over his head, smoothing it out at the waist and sleeves. They were cut at the elbow, with a strap running through the fabric to pull it away and tie it at his shoulder. He grinned, already in love with the tunic. But affording it was the problem. Hitching the cloth up to his waist, he dug into the pouch tied to his belt. That morning he'd pilfered around for whatever he could find around Castletown, and what he'd had leftover from the handouts Link had given him.

He pulled out a handful of rupees, grimacing when he realized that there couldn't possibly be enough. The currency was cool in his hand, and, reluctantly, Dark raised his head to begin his bartering with the merchant.

But she was gone.

"What in the name of Din?" Turning this way and that, Dark realized he was standing in an empty plot of land. The woman was no where to be seen, and the other merchants showed no sign that they had noticed. What had she done? Spontaneously combusted? Pinching himself to ensure that he was indeed a member of the waking world, Dark shrugged and ambled back into the shadows. Nothing wrong with free clothes! The rupees in his hand tumbled back into their pouch.

- - -

The rest of his day was boring and mundane. After all, one could only stare at the grimy walls of Castletown for so long before their brains exploded. So, on his quest for something interesting, Dark slipped out of his new tunic (after taking great joy in putting on and taking off the hood about forty times a minute) and laid it to the side. A bath sounded rather nice right now, and the water lapped coolly at his toes and pale skin as he slid into the river.

First he experimented. Seeing just how long he could hold his breath beneath the surface, wondering if he could float on his back, and then, when a lost tree branch nudged him in the foot and startled him, Dark realized he could open his eyes beneath the lapping waves. It opened a whole new world of interesting things, and he took great pleasure in observing the silt and pebbles settled on the bottom of the riverbed. His lungs stung, but he ignored them, and even though the water was harsh against his eyes, Dark found that he couldn't close them. Down here, everything was so... Peaceful. Sound was muffled, light was filtered, and not a single foe could be found. When the need for air finally became an instinctive need, Dark surfaced with a great gulp of air. The sun stung his eyes more than the water did, and he quickly gathered himself so he could return to the utopia beneath him.

If only it were larger. And deeper.

Link had mentioned the oceans before, the ones Dark imagined to be endless plains of blue. They would visit that place first, he deduced. Once there they could spend all their time beneath the surface of the waves, searching the sandy bottoms and leaving not a single shell unturned.

He couldn't wait. But first, the pesky situation at hand had to be conquered. Dark sighed, bubbles exploding out of his parted lips. He watched them rise and pop one by one as they hit the air. A day from now he would either be the owner of Links heart, or Ganon would be ripping it out.

- - -

Link returned that night, breathing hard as he flopped onto the soft grass. The moonlight shone off his hair, and Dark caressed the tresses there with an eager hand. A hand that itched, unfortunately.

"Maybe I'm getting some sort of rash..." He mused aloud, earning a curious look from the Hero.

"A rash?" Link asked quietly, plucking his hat off his head and laying it to the side. He didn't like to sleep in it, as he had developed a fear of crushing Navi if it were to fall off and he rolled over it. Which made him think, where in the world _was_ Navi? Dark nodded absentmindedly, already scratching with his free hand. The Hero noticed and frowned."Your hand itches as well?"

"Yeah."

Link reached over and took the Shadows hand in his own, studying it curiously. He compared it his own, his left to be precise, and found that the hand he held was a right. To his own eyes they were as they had always been. But to Dark, well, he could have sworn he'd just seen a flash of gold. Blinking in surprise, he focused on the back of his hand, and then Links. There wasn't a trace of anything out of the usual.

"Strange." Link mumbled, studying his own more intently. "Mines been bugging me for a few days now. It just itches for no reason. Although..." He paused, considering the words on his tongue. "It does so more frequently when I'm around you and the Princess."

"Maybe the Princess has some sort of illness that she's passed on to the two of us."

"Oh, hush up." Although he tried to sound gruff, Link was smiling, and even as he punched the shadow in the side there was no true evidence of hurt. A fierce yawn erupted from his mouth, and he flopped onto his back. Dark peered down at him, ruby eyes bright like twin flames in the darkness. The Hero stared up at him awkwardly, wishing that the man would release his stare. He began to sweat.

"What are you looking at?" He finally said, irritated with being studied so closely. It was... Unsettling.

"My favorite face in this world." Settling beside him, Dark pulled the blond into his arms, their noses touching gently. Link chuckled.

"Technically it's your face as well."

"Are you calling me vain?" Dark asked him, trying to look cross but failing in the end. He chuckled in good humor. "I wasn't thinking about mine at all when I said that. Just of you." His eyes softened, smooth as silk and ruby gems, and before Link could stop himself he was leaning forward to peck at those cold, pale lips. They warmed quickly beneath his own, and Dark responded eagerly, arms looping around the Heroes neck to bring him closer. Clinging to one another in the shadow of Castletowns walls, the two men fervently caressed one another with their palms. Hot and cold, Links sweltering palms on the back of Darks head, the Shadows cool hands massaging the small of the Heroes back.

Link pulled away for air and found Dark following him, teeth latching onto his neck. He nipped and sucked at a particularly sensitive spot, laving at it with his tongue to sooth the wound he was making. Link knew there would be a mark there in the morning , but he found he didn't care. All that mattered was the man in his arms and the racing beat of his heart. And, if he concentrated, he found that he could feel Darks heart pulsing through the front of his tunic as well. It didn't seem possible, but the Shadows was actually speeding quite a bit faster than his own.

"Are you alright, Dark?"

"Of course." He murmured, breaking his grip on the Heroes neck. His usually pale face was dusted with a fine layer of pink. Link found it sweet and nuzzled into Shadows cheek. Hot breath was on his ear, and the words Dark spoke sent a chill up his spine, igniting the nerves along the way with a fire he'd never felt before.

_'Only three days only three days only three days!'_

"Link..."

_'It's now or never, tomorrow night I'll be gone, and Zelda will certainly steal him away in the morning. This is our last night to be together, and maybe even the last time I'll ever see him...'_

"I said it was impossible... That I was just a monster... But..."

_'Do I really mean it? I think I do. I must, to save everyone... I _do_, I _know_ I do. I can _feel_ it.'_

There was nothing left to do but leap, to trust that Link would accept his words and accept that there _was_ no getting rid of him. A shadow _always_ followed its master after all, only a single step behind. They would be together forever, no matter what happened. Dark was sure of it, and it was what he wanted more than anything else in the world. He took a deep breath and, with every ounce of emotion he had, Dark spoke the words that would save them all.

"I love you."

* * *

****Big, huge, and important notice****  
I cannot, and will not, post the next chapter without a beta of sorts. The next scene, after all, is the one many people have been asking/waiting for. And, presumably, the hardest scene to write so far, haha. But I'm determined to write it, and I will do my best to succeed! I trust you catch my drift as to what this scene will consist of. Research I can do on my own, but I'll need a cheerleader and someone to read over the material to tell me whether or not it's any good. Please be serious about it, not just someone who wants to read parts of the next chapter before everyone else. I thank anyone who will consider it in advance! *Big Grin*

_Reviews Are Love!!~_


	14. Proof of Love

I really, truly, _dearly_ apologize for the lateness and overall awful this chapter is, haha. I have had an unimaginable amount of RL crap going on, and this chapter was a pain the whole way, and I'm just glad to freaking post it already. It's riddled with mistakes and strangeness that I will fix later. Much later, haha. Also, I'm thinking one more chapter after this. And an epilogue. So... Yeah, enjoy!

Please note that the first half of this chapter is all lemon. I dunno if it's even allowed, haha. So if you don't want to read the sex scene, just skip down to the first series of - - -'s and you'll be safe.

**Warnings: Major Yaoi Sex Scene. **Swearing I think.

**Disclaimer: **Legend of Zelda, it's characters and it's plot do not belong to me. This story does, yadda yadda, mistakes are mine, awkwardness is definitely mine.

**And a _HUGE_ thank you to my Beta's: Fenrir Riku, Flaming Doritos, Shibara, and SilverEars! In no order of course, you were all a big help and I tried to use tips and pieces from all of you. If I didn't, I'll go back and fix it, haha. Actually, did I even let you all get back to me? ... Huh. If I didn't, please slap me in the face, haha, I'll get it fixed. *Goes to Bed***

**

* * *

**

Link sat in stunned silence, his arms loosening in their hold. Dark's rapid breath filled his ear, hot and nervous and speaking of an excitement Link could not understand. If the Shadow's heart beat any faster, he feared it would break free of the cage enclosing it. But what to say to such a statement? To know now that Dark loved him... It meant everything, it _changed _everything. Now there was absolutely no way he could just leave this time. Dark _had_ to come with him. No matter what it took, no matter how long they had to search, he would not leave without the Shadow.

He swallowed, the weight of the situation weighing him down. Here they were wrapped up in each others arms, Dark awaiting some form of acknowledgement to his words, and Link, who was painfully tongue-tied. Was he supposed to return the sentiment or just continue the actions they had been indulging in before? Unsure, he settled for nuzzling into the face beside his own, tightening his hold on the man above him. It wasn't a negative reaction, so Link hoped it would suffice. But at the moment he just didn't know how to reply. It was... embarrassing, to say the least. To be spotlighted in such a way in a situation such as this. But, even though he was completely silent, Dark seemed to understand.

Their lips met in an awkward dance, the sudden unease between them a tangible mist in the air. Yet as their bodies drew closer and the kiss more needy, the tautness of their shoulders faded, and the tension melted with it. The grass beneath them was cold and wet, but even as Dark pressed Link down into it the Hero made no sound of protest, only appreciative little cries and anxious breath. Dark, feeling safe as he dipped his tongue between those blossoming rose petal lips, tested how far the Hero was willing to take this by sliding his hand down the front of his tunic. There were only two ways to get his hand beneath it, either by sticking it down the collar or by sliding up from the very bottom. Which, to do so, he would have to bypass the belt Link latched pretty much everything onto. A pouch for rupees, a couple empty bottles, and whatever tool he was currently using the most was the norm.

Slowly, carefully, Dark set his hand upon Links thigh, absentmindedly smoothing the fabric there as he continued to caress his Hero's lips. He would keep him occupied and make his move, to try and get the blond so worked up that there would be no turning back. He wanted to prove just how much he cared for Link. The degree to which he loved him. There were other ways, certainly, but this, to him, was the best. It would be much more... _interesting_. And not just for him, but for the both of them.

Link's hands were clutching at his hair, scraping with dull nails at his scalp. Dark didn't mind because he hardly noticed. All that mattered was the warm body beneath him and the man he wanted to spend the entirety of his life with. Oh so carefully he slid his hand up the forest green tunic, meeting resistance at the belt keeping the fabric in place. It was too tight to slide his hand under, so he reluctantly pulled his hand free and fumbled with the catch on the belt. His nail caught on the leather, snapping into a jagged angle when it caught on the material. Dark swore against Links lips, and the blond, seemingly coming out of a trance, peered up at him curiously. Sheepishly, the shadow moved his hand to the grass beneath the two of them, uprooting the blades there in frustration.

"I was trying to get your belt undone. But... It's kind of difficult."

To his complete surprise, Link sat up and reached for the belt himself, undoing the clasp with practised ease. He pulled it away from his waist, bottles and pouches and all, then threw it to the side. Link began to reach for the sleeves of his tunic as well, intending to take it off, but Dark reached forward in a frantic rush, toppling them both over in his haste. He blushed furiously, gripping both of Link's wrists in his hands. He'd meant to halt the man's actions so he could take the clothing off himself, but suddenly he was a total klutz, and even the most mundane tasks were too difficult.

"Sorry, I'm just a tad nervous. Allow me." Dark released his clammy grip and grabbed the end of Link's tunic. Hastily pulling it up, Link helping him by lifting his hips, Dark was able to remove the clothing. Link shimmied out of the piece and grinned up at the Shadow. Perhaps he'd been suddenly possessed, the Shadow wondered, reaching for his own clothing. The Hero was just so... involved. He didn't seem to be the nervous, stuttering Hero he often became when Dark tried to become involved with him. Link watched Dark in silence, drool pooling in the space between his tongue and teeth. He'd missed this man so much, and seen him so little as of late. This was perfect, this was what they both needed, and wanted.

And now that he looked, he realized for the first time that Dark had found something new to wear. He felt silly for overlooking something so obvious, but then Dark's ruby eyes were upon him again and his mind shorted out. Like fire, the orbs pinned him to the grass, blazing even hotter as Dark leaned over and took Link's face in his hand. Their lips whispered against one another, and then Link was pressing violently, eager for more. Dark moaned deep within his throat, pushing the Hero into the grass with his shoulders. His hands were grasping for the line of Link's breeches, fingers sliding teasingly beneath the material. To remove them though, he had to break away from the delicious heat that was Link's mouth, and he smiled as seductively as he could as he stroked the material beneath the pads of his fingers. The fabric lifted easily away from the Hero's skin, and Dark began to pull it free, his knuckles brushing over the creamy skin along the way.

Link's boots were in the way. He released his grip on the trousers and grabbed both of Link's heels, sliding the boots off and chucking them to the side. If he wasn't mistaken, one landed with a muddy splash in the river. He peeked up at the Hero as he finished removing the pants, but Link was too engrossed in the Shadow's actions to notice his missing boot. A boot that would surely be swept away in a minute or two, tops.

_'Oh, well. It'll be something to laugh about in the morning.'_

Dark lifted his head and took in the sight before him. His throat tightened and his breath left him in a choke. With Link lying there in the moonlight, his golden hair shining and a flimsy sheet of chain mail covering nothing but his chest, the Hero looked less of a man and more of a God. Truly, Dark marvelled, this man was a genuine Hero. As he stood and removed the last few pieces of his own clothing, Dark found himself feeling incredibly plain, pale and despicable under the blond's intense stare. He felt scrutinized and vulnerable, and his eyes found the ground as he awkwardly toed off his boots.

"Amazing..."

Surprised, Dark caught Link's eyes and raised an eyebrow. Link had been so quiet, so his sudden, confident voice confused him.

"What?" He breathed, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"You're amazing. Gorgeous, even. So pale... It's like you're glowing."

Dark blinked, stopped to ponder the words, then let his frown break into a confident smirk. So what if he didn't feel amazing? As long as Link thought he was, that was all that mattered. He carefully lowered himself to the ground, gripping Link's knees in each hand and hesitantly spreading the Hero's legs. Link looked up at him, his face so red it matched Dark's eyes, and the Shadow could tell that it was taking all of his willpower not to stand and run away. He loved Link even more for this, for having so much trust in him. He bent and nipped at the blond's lower lip, his hands finding purchase on the dew-soaked grass. Sliding his tongue into Link's parted mouth, he swirled the muscle over teeth and gum, tasting and searching in curiosity. He wanted to feel more though, to make the entire act even better for the man. Link was flushed and panting for air, but it wasn't enough just yet. He wanted Link to moan for him, to whisper his name in reverence.

He nipped along the blond's jawline, leaning all his weight on one arm so he could run his fingers under the chain mail and over the expanse of smooth white skin on Link's chest. There were many small scars and scratches and bumps, and Dark smoothed his fingers over each and every one, memorizing the feel of them and remembering their texture. His hand passed over a nipple hardened by the cold night air, and he pinched it experimentally. Not only did it harden further, but Link gave a breathy little moan and closed his eyes. Dark watched his face, reading his expression. So he liked that, huh? He returned to the bottom of the garment and peeled it upwards, the sweat exuding from his Hero sticking to it. Link wiggled as the garb bunched up at his shoulders, but soon it was on the ground with the rest of their clothing, and both of them found themselves completely naked to the night air and the witnessing moon. Smirking, Dark gave the earlobe he'd been attending to earlier a farewell lick, and then replaced his hands with his mouth. Link threw his head back as he did so, soaking his hair in the wet grass. Laving at the little peak before him, Dark closed his mouth over it, running his teeth over the sensitive skin there.

"Dark, cut that out." Link breathed, his hand finding purchase on the back of the Shadow's neck. He pulled halfheartedly at the hair on his nape, trying to tug him away. Dark, feeling merciful, released with a wet smack of his lips, and, before pulling away completely, sucked air in through his mouth to pull cool air over the skin. Link trembled and Dark grinned in his success. He turned his attention to the other one, tweaking it tightly with his fingers and then running a single digit all around it to soothe the pain. Dark brought himself closer, plastering their bodies against one another as he placed another kiss on the Hero's lips, and at the pressure against his thigh found that Link was ready for him. The Shadow's heart skipped a beat.

He knew what to do, that was certain. But would Link wonder how? He didn't feel like explaining at the moment just how sick the Dark King was while he was alive, and how lonely all those years in the Water Temple had been. How he'd touched himself just to remind his body that life wasn't all that bad. That was the past though, and this was now.

Dark looked at his hand thoughtfully, wondering if he should do it himself or allow Link to. The very thought of the blond's rosy mouth closing around him made him ache, and he pressed a couple digits to the slightly parted mouth of the Hero. Link blinked at him in confusion.

"What are you expecting me to do with them?"

"Suck on them." Dark purred, his eyes falling to half-mast. While Link looked embarrassed to be doing so, and became even more flustered when he realized that Dark was going to watch him, the blond took the offered fingers into his mouth, running his tongue over and between them. They tasted of salt and earth, of sweat and grass, and Link found that he didn't really mind the flavor. It was, at the very least, pleasant. Dark hummed in approval as his knuckle grazed Link's upper lip, his fingers quite happy in their current housing. The Hero's tongue was soft and gentle as it caressed the pads of his fingers, and when Dark deemed them wet enough, he pulled his finger out to the nail, but couldn't resist sliding them back in, and then out again, two, three, four times, as a prelude to what he'd be doing in another place entirely.

Link caught his drift and blushed furiously, his eyes closing as Dark removed his fingers for good. He was already seated between the Hero's legs, which seemed to be clamping against him in an effort to hide himself. Dark smiled and ran his fingers up and over a sturdy calf, a solid knee, smooth thighs and a strong hip. He scooted forward, lifting Link a few inches off the ground and positioning him on his knees. Link lay on his back, his eyes opening to stare into space. He could only wait impatiently for whatever Dark was planning, and, resigned, he worried at his lip instead. His thoughts were muddled, each and every one directed instead to the raging blood pounding throughout him. It was so hot, and yet the grass beneath him was so _cold_. He felt a finger coaxing at a very strange place and jumped, his hands reaching to bat the Shadow away, but instead falling away as one slipped inside him. It was strange and uncomfortable and weird as it wriggled further into him. He bore the oddity for a minute more before panicking.

"Dark, what the hell are you doing?" He whimpered, his back arching despite himself. Dark made a soft noise, and another finger joined the first. Link keened. While it was odd in every aspect of his mind, it felt... Nice. Strange as it was, he moaned quietly, content to lay there and let the Shadow do as he pleased. He couldn't bring himself to look at him though, nor could he even open his eyes more than a fraction of an inch.

As gently as he could, the Shadow eased another finger in with the first two, stretching the tight ring of muscle until it tried less to push him out, and instead tried to pull him in further. And to be this close to his Hero... It was splendid indeed. He watched the Hero's face contort in confusion, sometimes pain, and mostly pleasure. With every rapid breath he took, the exhalation was more of a keening sigh and a whimper than a simple breath. His blood spiked and he felt that he would burst unless he acted soon. Dark removed his fingers carefully, smiling to himself as Link made a noise of disapproval.

And then he reached for the hips he'd admired from afar for so long, sliding them over his knees and thighs until he was as close to his Hero as he could get without being inside him. Leaning forward to brace himself against the grass with his knees, he grasped Link's thighs in each of his hands and let himself fall until he was face to face with the Hero. He couldn't hold this position for long, but he had to make sure, he had to hear him say it.

"Link..." He whispered, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth. When had he last spoken? He couldn't remember. Bright blue eyes opened to him, coy and brimming with tears. Dark's heart swelled. "Are you alright? With, er, this?"

Even though it seemed impossible, the Hero, who had been so confident in the beginning, blushed even darker. He still didn't know what to say, still didn't quite know how to act, and he really wasn't even aware of what was going on. His mind was numb, and, before he could stop himself, he nodded weakly, once, twice, and then closed his eyes again.

"You're so cute, Link..." Dark murmured, kissing the blond's forehead and then moving away. He grasped the quaking thighs in his hands tighter, pulling Link's body closer and raising him up. This was it... This was his defining moment. Dark positioned himself at the entrance to Link's body, then moved, sliding himself ever inwards. It was hot and tight and amazing, and the keening whimpers Link was bombarding him with made it so much more enjoyable. He could only hope, as he watched Link writhe beneath him, that the Hero was enjoying it as much as he was.

He moved leisurely at first, getting a feel for what he was doing, and when the Hero began to urge him on in breathy little commands, he moved more rapidly. Sweat dripped down his face, mingling with the beads already scooting down his chest until they dripped free and fell to the grass. The grass being the only thing keeping them connected to this world, and to consciousness itself. It was cool against Link's back and frigid under Dark's knees, and as the two warriors rocked against one another, the grass gave way and uprooted, smearing dirt and mud on their skin. Neither minded. Dark panted for breath, his chest rising and falling just as rapidly as Link's. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out, and he feared that he would be spent before his Hero was satisfied. Reaching for Link, he grasped him in his hand, gentle and kind as he matched his thrusts to his strokes. Link moaned beneath him, wanton and needy and _loud_. But it wasn't enough just yet, he had to hear his name on those lips! With renewed strength, and a bright light building up behind his eyes, he pulled as far away as he could without leaving Link's body, and with an absentminded stroke, he pushed back in as hard as he could, grinding his hips against the Hero. There was a startled, high-pitched cry, the blond's tongue trying to form words, and he found that among the verbal trash he could only find a single word that made sense to him.

"Dark!"

The light behind his eyes exploded, taking over him completely. Link snapped like the leather on a bow, and slumped into the grass. Above him, Dark thrust a couple times more, his blood surging and his heart pounding in his ears, and then he too met his satisfaction and slumped, spent, onto the body beneath him. They lay there panting for breath and basking in the glory of their actions, unable to shift or speak.

Dark was the first to move, the pressure in his belly gone and his body exhausted. He removed himself from Link's body gently, the blond hissing at the loss. Once done he flopped onto the grass, relishing in its cool texture. Link turned his head to the side, tears drying at the corners of his eyes. Dark met his stare and, with a smile, pulled the Hero to him. Their lips met, warm and pure against one another. And, feeling that they were, for the first time, truly complete, the Shadow and the Hero of Time fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

Molten gold and red hot lava concentrated upon a central point, spiraling from the very heavens themselves, and then shot towards the plains and mountains that made up Hyrule. The energy twisted and curled like that of a serpents body, and then it mutated, splitting in two at the base and darkening. One became like the sun, and the other the moon, then morphed completely into hues of red and green. The beams danced alongside one another as if racing, and when the surface of the world came into focus, they did not slow. Only when the grass caressed it's underbelly, did it pull up, traveling over the earth at unimaginable speeds. It had a most important purpose, one that could only be carried out by it itself. After all, this embodiment of power, this energy, was very special indeed. It was the very energy of the three Goddesses. Two, in this case actually. Nayru had only watched in eager anticipation as Farore and Din summoned their magic. Red and Green entwined had made their way to the surface world, seeking out a very special pair of men.

Men who had been chosen by the Triforce-Shards of Power and Courage.

Nayru giggled to herself. After all, neither knew that Shadow-Man was the newest Wielder-Of-The- Triforce-Of-Power. No one did, as a matter of fact. It was going to be a fun day, the Goddess mused.

It was like staring into the sun and having no idea what to make of it. He'd never seen something like this, a light this pure and weightless. Like the essence of a spirit it circled above them, it's body sparking and sizzling with energy. Dark had never witnessed such powerful magic, and to say that he was stunned would be an understatement. After all, just a moment ago he'd been happily snoozing away, his leg hitched over the blond at his side. Said blond was still asleep, completely clueless to the could-be danger above them.

"Who conjured you and what do you want?" Dark said boldly. He was angry that this intimate moment had been rudely interrupted. In reply the essence dipped, curling around him like a scarf. The Shadow jerked, fearing that it's bright red body would burn like fire, but it was like cool silk caressing him. It furled around his head and neck, then slithered down his arm. He noticed, with a panic, that there were actually two separate spells bound into one, and the other was hovering over his Hero. Dark lashed out at it, chopping with his hand straight down the middle.

"Ouch! Dammit!"

"What? What is it?" Link shot straight up, awoken by Darks pained cry. The Shadow, who had been nursing his hand by curling in on himself, had been leaning over the Hero. When the blond rose, his head struck the others and they both feel back in a daze, holding their heads and moaning in pain. The spells seemed to watch in an amused silence, their forms bobbing in the air.

"I didn't expect it to be so... Solid." Dark grumbled as he recovered, glaring at the earth green spell. It ignored him and returned to the Hero, who was still rubbing his head and gaining his bearings. When he saw the light before him, the first thought that came to mind was Navi. He really should have been searching for her... The spell began to rise high above his head, the other following.

"Um. I feel like I've missed something important." Link said. Dark shrugged.

"I've only just woken up. They were just... Here."

"Should spells even move like that? Like they're alive?" Link asked him.

"I've never seen them act that way. But then again, that's some pretty strong magic there."

"Weird." In unison, they watched as the spells began to spin, gaining speed and growing steadily larger as the seconds ticked by. Link gulped. "Should we be worried?"

Like an arrow being shot from an overstretch bow, the spells snapped and dove straight for them. The men screamed and grabbed for each other, huddling on the grass and the oncoming attack.

But instead of an attack, the spell burst all around them, showering the two in sparks and fragments of light. Links scream died to a whisper while Dark continued yowling. He hadn't noticed that they'd both been unharmed. Link raised a hand and covered the Shadows gaping mouth. Immediately the man stopped, his eyes whirling around to assess the damage, and then he flushed, his eyebrows drawn downwards in a pout. Smiling, Link removed his hand, which, he noticed was very different all of a sudden.

"What in the name of Din?" Etched onto the back of his hand, prominent against his pale skin, was a golden triangle. He knew without being told that it was the Shard of courage. Link gulped. "So I really am a chosen one."

"Woah! Check this out!" Dark shoved his hand in Links face. The Heroes jaw dropped. A triangle just like his own was glowing on the back of Darks hand, the skin around it raw and burned. Was it... Could it really be?

"You are the chosen carrier of the Triforce of Power..."

"The what?" Dark said, his mind completely engrossed on the tattoo. His eyes played over the shard, and before Link could finish speaking he let out a gasp. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"That you hold a piece of the Triforce?" Link said tentatively, the Shadows excitement hitting him in waves. It rolled off the others body as he stared into space. He was daydreaming, the Hero assumed, about what the future held. About the time they could return to. They would get to spend the rest of their lives together now!

That thought filled him with an intense hope. And the his eyes widened and a dark blush blossomed on his face. Dark had begun babbling but stopped when he noticed it. The Hero was shaking, realizing for the first time that he was _naked. _He tried to appear nonchalant as he peered over at the man sitting a few feet away from him, a man who was staring at him quizzically. A man who was _also_ naked._ W_hat they'd done last night. What Dark had said to him...

"Oh, Goddesses!" Link cried, his hands rushing up to cover his face and the bright red tinting it. He curled into a ball, every inch of his skin flushing. Dark watched with a hand clamped over his mouth. He knew he couldn't laugh, but the temptation was almost too much. It didn't help him when Link parted his fingers and peered at him through them. Dark gave a little wave and blew a kiss, sending the Hero into another fit of nonsensical words and uncontrollable blushes.

He settled upon a mental chuckle as he drew the blond to him. The day was young and had presented him with an amazing gift. A precious shard of the Triforce? How lucky, he thought. Although... It made sense... After all, his body was playing host to the Dark Lord. Even now he could feel the stir in the back of his mind, the villain bristling in anxiety. Ganon wanted Dark out of the picture, that much was true. But now that he had the shard he could go back in time with Link, just as he'd planned.

But somehow he felt something was missing. Dark glanced at their surrounding area, trying to pinpoint the strange sense. The spells had vanished, their energy now pulsating in the form of tattoos on the back of their hands. Not an enemy to be seen. The river ran as strong as ever. What was it? Had he forgotten something?

Dark tried to remember anything and everything that would be of importance at this certain time. He'd consummated his relationship with the Hero, found the shard as he'd promised, confessed his love as the Goddesses had told him to...

"Oh no..."

Link looked up at him, blue eyes curious. He was wrapped up within the Shadows arms, his own arms encircling his knees. His fiery blush had dwindled to mere embers. "What's the matter?"

The matter was, Dark thought, that the Hero had never truly said, 'I love you, too.' So, in all truth, Link still hadn't accepted him. Even though he had, at least, given him his body. That meant the deal with the Goddesses wasn't sealed yet, and that he was still in danger of disappearing.

"Shit, Link, I need you to tell me-" He stopped mid-sentence, his tongue curling in distaste. Link stared at him expectantly.

"Tell you what?"

_'You are not allowed to inform him of our words.'_

_'And you cannot give him an ultimatum.'_

_'If he accepts you, we will return you to the life you lived only briefly. You will have the choice to do what you wish, whenever you wish. You'll be free.'_

Dark was stuck. "Ah, nothing, don't worry about it." He nuzzled his cheek against the blonds flaxen hair, pulling the man as close as possible. Link squirmed in his hold a moment and the settled. The Hero smiled conspicuously, his cheeks dusted. Dark could go home with him. They could do everything the Shadow had promised. The tale of the Hero of Time was quickly ending, and he was almost glad to be rid of it's chapters. Each was riddled with evil and sprinkled with despair. Only three things had kept him going. His pride, Navi, and Dark.

_'He's not just Dark anymore, though... He's... My lover.'_

As much as he wanted to curl inwards and blush, he only smiled. If only he could put these emotions into words. Would, 'I love you.' really cut it? Link didn't know. After all, this entire time he'd felt so conflicted. Dark had been always been an enigma. But at the same time, he'd always been... There. Before the water temple his life had been all about duty and fate. Now he had a choice.

_'My choice... Is to love you.' _It was only three words. Three tiny words._ 'But they hold so much weight!'_ Link reminded himself. Even so, he clenched his fists and swallowed the nervous knot in his throat. He could do it. He could say it.

"Dark... I-"

"Someone's coming!" Dark hissed, his limbs jerking shakily. He rose to his feet, the Hero still captured against him. Link let himself blush this time. Someone was coming... And he was naked. He was naked and Dark was naked, and whoever it was could only assume...

"Shit!" Link shouted as he scrambled for the nearest article of clothing. He found his hat and tugged it over his frazzled hair, then wriggled into his tunic without bothering to find his undershirt of chainmail. Dark bumped into him as he reached for his boot and they both toppled over, landing in a heap at the rivers edge. Wide eyed, Dark looked down at Link as they found themselves in a familiar position. Before they could move, someone let out a shout of surprise.

"Why is it that whenever I come here you two seem to be doing something inappropriate? Dear Goddess, get ahold of yourselves."

"Well Princess, if you hadn't interrupted that's exactly what we would have done."

"Dark!" Link shoved the Shadow off of him, sending him headfirst into the river. Zelda stood several meters away, looking embarrassed and annoyed. Flustered, Link reached for his boot and tugged it on.

"Something you wanted Princess?" Dark said casually, heaving himself onto the bank. He noticed Link's travelling gaze and discovered that he was searching for his other boot. Tough luck there, he thought.

"Yes, actually." The woman said, her composure restored. She turned her eyes to Link and clasped her hands at her waist. "I'm afraid," She paused and frowned. "That my power over the Triforce appears to be waning. The shards know there is no longer an immediate danger, so they are going into sleep to preserve their strength. Therefore, should we not find the other shard immediately... You cannot go back in time at all."

She raised her mournful eyes to apologize to the Hero, but found him sitting with a rather childish grin. She raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"We already found the last piece, Princess." Link said. He looked at Dark who raised his hand and smirked. "We can finally go home."

The Shadow smiled at the Princess. "Looks like I've been chosen, huh? Now you can send both of us back in time!"

Dark and Link looked to the Princess for a smile they felt should have appeared. But Zelda stood still, her face blank. And when she did speak, it was lost and broken.

"No. No I cannot..."

"What? Why?" Link stood and ran to the woman, taking her hands in his. "Surely you still have enough power. You must!"

Princess Zelda recoiled and stepped away from the Hero. Dark glared at her and she countered with a furious snarl of her own.

"I do not want to send you back, Link. Can't you see?" A tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. "I _love_ you! I _won't _let you leave me!"

* * *

Dun Dun DUN. Cliffhanger again. Next chapter is already in work, so no worries. Also, please tell me how I did. This chapter was a big slice of fail pie if I do say so myself, haha. And again, I'm really sad this story is about to end. *Sobs*

_Reviews Are Love!~_


	15. What If

Can you believe that this is the last time you'll have to hear this excuse from me? I'm terribly sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I had so many finals to study for, and school has only just ended. Friday, to be exact. Not to mention that my computer contracted a deadly virus and had to be sent in for a few weeks. So I apologize, but at least it's finally finished! The story is DONE! So, without further ado, I give you the final installment of Imitation!

Also, for the general weirdness in this chapter, just, uh, try to forgive me, haha. I wrote it at like, three in the morning, and I had no idea what I was thinking, but I used it because I couldn't bear to re-write. There also may be a few errors, which I'll fix when/if I find them.

**Warnings: **Moderate Yaoi, Angst, Swearing, Weird Confusing Stuff.

**Disclaimer:** Legend of Zelda and it's characters don't belong to me.

* * *

A pregnant pause, a skipped heartbeat, and then, to break the waxing silence, a snort of derision.

"Who do you think you _are_ Princess? Do you think that just because you have Royal blood that everyone should just bow down and bend to your every whim?"

"_No_." Princess Zelda scoffed. "I do not expect my subjects to change to my every expectation, but this matter is on a completely different level." She looked imploringly at the Hero of Time. "What happened, Link? I thought you were going to be the one. You're the Hero, after all. And I am the Princess. That's the way it's supposed to be! Not you, the Hero, with a _monster_."

"Dark is not a monster." Link grumbled. He was tired and exhausted from the drama, the hardships, and the foiled plans. Why couldn't this one thing, this final happiness, go as contrived? "Dark Link is an honorable man. Sure, he may look a bit rough around the edges, and his attitude may get the better of him every now and again, but he's got a pure heart. In two long strides he was close enough to reach out and touch her. She didn't move away from him, giving Link the resolve to grasp her silky hands in his own. "Zelda, I love him. I love Dark Link."

With callused, battle worn hands he caressed the back of her hands. Zelda's head drooped to hide the tears she had held for so long, her eyes fluttering behind her thick lashes. She couldn't see his face, and if she closed her eyes she could almost picture that Link was holding her hands out of love, not sorrow. Her heart ached at that thought. She'd known this day and moment would come, but Zelda had hoped for the outcome to be different. Oh so different from how it was currently unfolding.

And unbeknownst to both of them, Dark Link had fallen silent. Link had said he loved him. He'd admitted it aloud, of his own accord, just as the Goddess' had demanded! That meant Dark was truly free!

'But that means nothing if we can't convince the Princess to send us back…' His heart was racing and sweat began to bead on his temple. Vaguely he could hear her and the Hero trading words. Pleading and negotiating, a woman's last attempt to fix an unrequited love.

"There's no hope for me, you know… After you, there is no one." She murmured.

"Nonsense." Link said sternly. He took both of Zelda's hands in only one of his own, using the other to gently grasp her chin and direct her face towards his. "I've met so many men on my journey. Great ones, better, stronger, and braver than I could ever be. From Sheik to Rauru, to the Carpenters and the simple merchants. They may look weak, but they have powerful hearts."

"But they're not you." Zelda wailed, falling into the Heroes embrace. Her shoulders shook and Link could feel the woman's trembling sobs echoing about in his chest, but he found himself unable to push her away. And, much to the Shadows chagrin, the blond instead pulled her closer, his arms wrapping around her in a comforting hug. Dark grunted and turned away from the sight, but said nothing. He could, at the very least, let her have this one moment.

"I remember when I first met you, Princess. How strong you were for your people and your Kingdom. All you wanted was to convince your father of Ganondorf's evil, and to rid Hyrule of the greatest villain it had ever seen. I think you were at your strongest back then, Princess." Gently peeling the woman off his chest, Link placed his hands upon the Princess' shoulders. "I'd really like to meet that little girl again."

"You make it sound so easy." Zelda said as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. Pausing, head low, the Princess sighed one long, low note. "I will send you two back."

"Really?" Both warriors exclaimed, each sounding completely surprised and nothing short of flabbergasted.

"You'll really send us back, even after all the grief you've put us through?" Dark looked unconvinced, his eyebrows drawn low in a scowl. He didn't like tricks unless he was the one tricking. "I fail to believe you're going to make it that easy."

"I never said it was easy in the first place." The Princess huffed, her usual condescending air towards the Shadow returning. Its poison was lost on her reddened nose and bloodshot, tear filled eyes, however. "The process will take a bit of time. I'm using magic from the very core of my spiritual essence after all."

Link pouted. "How long do you suppose it'll take? We don't have much time if the Triforce is weakening."

"I'm not completely sure…" Zelda said as she seated herself on the grass. After smoothing the ripples of her dress out and neatly tucking her legs, she folder her hands in her lap and let her eyes fall shut. Completely silent, Dark and Link watched her for a few awkward moments.

"Ah, Princess? Are we supposed to be helping in some way?"

"No, not really." Zelda mumbled. "I'm concentrating. The most you can do right now is to stay as silent as possible and to wait patiently."

"Patiently?" Dark growled. "We don't have that long, Princess!"

A single, ocean blue eye opened, narrowing on the Shadow. "Do you want me to send you back or not?"

The Shadow made a noise of disapproval. "_Fine_. Just hurry it the hell up."

With a quick glare, Zelda settled back in her quiet reverie. A look of utmost concentration upon her face.

Link sighed, and then clomped over to the rivers edge. He still felt a bit disgruntled from all the events of the morning. Crouching down, his hands a makeshift cup, Link found the water cool in his hands, and he drank deeply. Four handfuls later and his thirst was satiated, the remaining moisture in his palms used to scrub the crust from his eyes and the dried spittle on his cheek. Navi had always told him he was a sight to behold in the mornings. And she hadn't been complimenting him, either…

Which reminded him, once again, that the Fairy had been nowhere to be seen. He didn't know where to look for her, nor did he feel there was enough time to go searching. A quick glance at the meditating Princess confirmed that. She looked like she was in no hurry. But what if Navi failed to return before the hour of departure arrived?

'_How dumb of me. She'd be left behind, of course!'_

Panic began to settle like a deep weight in his stomach. And then the truth of the entire matter blossomed before him like a red flag of warning and doom. What would happen to any of them? All the ones they were leaving behind?

'_An alternate timeline, perhaps? Or would the world simply ceast to exist here?' _Linkallowed himself to dispel a quiet scoff. _'What an awful, selfish thought. Just because _I'm_ leaving time will stop in this dimension? That's highly unlikely… I think.'_

Pausing in the scrubbing of his hands upon his face, Link settled back in a crouch and let his eyes scan the groves of trees across the river. Ever upwards they grew; towering above them the peak of Death Mountain lay quiet. Beneath it Kakiriko was surely going on with its usual, everyday practices. Just as it had the day before, weeks before, centuries before. Surely time would continue to tick ever forwards even though he was gone.

But… would that mean he would simply become nothing but a figment in this dimension? Would the people here, the ones left behind – or was it forward? Link _was_going backwards after all – simply forget he ever existed in the first place? That Ganondorf's evil reign had never been? But that couldn't be… The damage was too severe, and what would his disappearance even have to do with the Gerudo villain?

No, it would probably seem that he had just left this place and had never returned. The ones who knew him would remember him, and wonder just what had happened to their friend. Link sighed. That wasn't much better than his other fate. At least if he just didn't exist, he wouldn't be missed. His friends wouldn't be lonely…

Yet, if Link ceased to exist, then who would fill the role of the one who had defeated the Evil King?

'_The Princess, perhaps? Could she really take on the role of Hero?' _Without hesitation Link nodded to himself. _'Of course she could play the Hero. The Hylians, the Gorons, the Zoras, the Gerudos… They would believe her to be their savior. She could do it, she could play that part.'_

"Don't think too hard, Link. You might hurt yourself. In fact, you look like you've got some sort of stomach ache." Dark stood behind him, his eyes calm but eager, each shining with something hidden and precious. Link shook his head in good humor, his hand shooing at the other. When a pair of hands settled on his shoulders however, and a puff of warm air bloomed across the crown of his head, the Hero knew that there was more to the Shadows presence than a simple taunting. He had something on his mind.

'_Maybe he's thinking the same as I am? Does he, too, wonder what exactly will become of this place?'_

Breathe ghosted across the shell of his ear, and a shadow loomed over him, Darks reflection cast across the water above his own. Link couldn't quite tell from the mirror in the current, but when the man began to speak he knew that Dark's expression was smug.

"You said you loved me."

'_Oh?'_ Link pondered on that, playing back the last few minutes of his memories. Had he really said that?

"I believe I said, '_I love Dark Link_.' That could be anyone's name."

The hands on his shoulders tensed. "_Anyone_ had better be code for _me_, Hero."

"Of course it is, you moron." Link grumbled. He knew he was blushing, so profusely in fact that the water dripping from his chin became warm, heated by the color upon his face. Dark chuckled behind him, and a second later a kiss was pressed the back of his neck.

"Good. Just making sure. Because, now that you've finally admitted you love me, you're definitely stuck with me."

And Dark was filled with a profound happiness at that statement. It was true, after all. Link was truly his to love, and the Shadow was finally free. He rubbed circles on the firm muscle beneath his fingertips as he looked to the sky. Somewhere up there in that mass of cloud and sky and whatever it was Goddess' spent their days lounging upon, the three creators were looking down on him. Looking down on the Hero who had sacrificed so much, and received so little, in the process of saving the world they'd weaved.

'_Thank you for the second chance. And for the opportunity to regain all that I have lost.'_

A whisper of a breeze brushed past him, caressing his cheek and ruffling his hair. It was unnatural, though, and felt almost like silk, or even more so like the flat of someone's palm. His breath left him when a faint scratching began to whisper in his mind, _'Don't thank us just yet.' _And following it, a voice laced with defiance and cruelty. Sharper than a blades edge, _'__**Did you really think it would be that easy**__?'_

A second passed, and another, and then Dark's world turned black, and once again, it seemed like all their plans had turned to ash. Because the sudden, soul-splitting agony he felt was just too much to deal with, and the Shadow knew in his heart that there was no way he could live through this pain.

"Dark? Dark! What's happening? What's wrong?" Links frantic, strained voice in his ear, holding his arms away from his ears as he tried to scratch them out, to end the maddening laughter that seemed to come from the very core of him. Ganon, wreaking havoc from within, in a place so deep no physical touch could reach. Like fire in his veins, a thick sludge seemed to spread through him, slowing his struggles and fogging up his mind. What was happening? And why?

'_**Your three days is up, kid. The Goddess' can grant you all the promises and empty words you want. I'm a man of power, and I **_**will**_** have my revenge!' **_

Link grasped at the Shadow who lay so suddenly still on the ground. They both were panting, yet Dark seemed so eerily calm. As if he could hear something no one else could, and he was content to do nothing more but listen. But what was happening? Only seconds ago he had looked just fine. Of course, he'd looked just as pale and gaunt as usual, but fine! Link looked to the right of them and found the Princess to be continuing her meditation, unable or just plain unwilling to aid the Hero of Time against whatever it was that was about to happen.

'_**I told you myself that I would return, that your body belonged to me. I created it for only two reasons after all. To destroy the Hero of Time, and, if that were to fail and I too was to fall, for a vessel in which I could replant my soul. The Goddess' gave you three days to return to the past with link, and you have failed to do so. So now, your body is **_**mine**_**.'**_

"_No_! Link, we have to… we have to go back. We need to leave, _now_!" He could hold on, he found, to the body above him. Link was an anchor, a bleary image fading in and out of focus, but still there, still strong and sturdy and _real_. "Ganon's trying to take over me. We have to go back _now_!"

"But we can't!" Heart beating too fast, the blood roaring in his ears, Link looked imploringly at Zelda and found that the air had gone black all around them. He wasn't sure if it was her doing, or if the Evil King was truly about to possess Dark. Strong wind began to rise all around them, circling and pulling at their clothes. Link shouted over the wind, the Princess' name taut like a bow string on his tongue. Her face looked so strained, as if she were fighting something off, and then suddenly her eyes were open and horrified.

"Link! There's no time to send you properly back, strong magic is interfering! I don't think I can overpower it!"

His heart dropped, fell, and shattered at his feet. Dark was once again straining and arching beneath him, away from the grass and the Earth as it began to twist and darken into hues of black and purple.

'_Evil. It's the color of pure evil.'_

But it couldn't end like this, because Link didn't know if he could fight off whatever evil was about to pour over them. All he knew was one thing… he had to save Dark.

"Zelda! You have you try! _Please_, don't give up!"

Cold, she was so cold. The magic surrounding them was tearing her apart, forcing her spell back down even as she urged it back to life. She couldn't do it alone, she realized. The Triforces power was created to be used as a whole. A single person, a single shard, it wasn't, and couldn't be, enough.

With everything she had, the Princess threw herself forewards and dashed for the two warriors. A great weight was pushing her down, pushing her away, but she clawed and scratched with everything she had. Slamming into Link from behind, her hand wrestled his from Darks and took it's place in the Shadow's clammy palm. Her other hand found Links and clasped it tightly, squeezing it in determination. The world seemed to be crumbling all around them, and Zelda was stuck in the middle of it, forever trapped here. But she could, and would, save her Hero. Even if it meant sending someone she loathed back with him, it would be better than losing him completely.

'_At least… at least a former ghost of myself will get to see him once more. Even if the man who has stolen his heart is standing right behind him.'_

The Princess began to chant, her tongue forming words that meant absolutely nothing to the Hero, and yet held such a weight that he could do nothing more than grasp onto what reality he still had. Everything was black, and the air around him seemed compressed, but they were alive and Dark was fighting with everything he had. He lay there, wheezing, his eyes clenched and a cacophony of snarls and swears burning at his lips. Link could hear it, the sound of the Evil Kings cruel, barking laughter, but it was forced, strained. Fighting the Shadow tooth and nail in an internal battle. But where was he? How was the man even doing this?

'_Somewhere unseen, and yet close by? Maybe even within Dark himself? But how?'_

It was so strange, this situation. Moments ago they had been so happy. How had all of this happened?

Sometime before today? Had something happened that had gone unseen?

_The hulking shadow that had crawled into the Shadows body in the aftermath of Ganon's fall. A shadow no one had seen and yet had held such power. It resided within the core of Dark at that very moment, pulsing and growing as Ganon rose to power. _

'_**I will have my revenge, **_**and**_** my kingdom **_**back**_**!'**_

Dark moaned a single, forlorn and empty note, pained and cruel as death. His eyes opened a fraction of an inch to take one last, shuddering look at his Hero. A man whose face held so much worry for him, and yet looked so horrified. For the ruby eyes Link had fallen so in love with were gone, replaced by the hard amber of Ganon's irises. It was real, Dark was changing, was losing himself.

"I love you, Link." He sobbed, his body convulsing as the ground rippled beneath all three of them and began to crack. There was no longer a world _there_. Nothing but darkness and silent as death. Until… until…

'_Light? I can see it, I can _feel_ it!' _Link felt its warmth and basked in it, in the stilling calm it seemed to resonate. And he realized that it was coming from the back of his hand, the one that itched constantly as of late, and the one that the Triforce had begun to gleam upon. It's light so radiant and pure. Link's heart skipped a beat at the awakening of power, and found that Dark's hand, as well as the Princess', were glowing as well. The darkness roiled to a halt around them, and Dark's omnipresent keening quieted. His eyes clenched shut, and when once again they opened, their usual crimson hue returning.

'_**Don't you **_**dare**_**think this is over! Just you wait, Dark Link, I'll have your power for my own, and I will reclaim my piece of the Triforce! I will kill your precious Hero right before your very eyes, with your very hands! **_**Just you wait**_**!'**_

Ganon's threats began to fade, becoming nothing more than a swirling mixture of animal-like growls and snarls. His eardrums popped, and once again he could hear the sounds of Link, whose breath was ghosting across the bridge of his noise. Dark swallowed.

"Inside, it just… stopped. I can't even feel him anymore."

"Him?"

"Ganon." Dark breathed.

'_Oh, _no_.'_

A cough from beside them, a freeing of their hands, and Zelda pulled away. Both warriors found their eyes drawn to the woman, whose face was very pale, gaunt, and stricken. She met their eyes in turn, then smiled.

"I think I did it."

Beneath them, the purple began to fade, and then the black, leaving behind nothing but pearly white. It was cold and solid beneath them, and Dark relaxed where he lay to rest his sweating, tired body upon it. The darkness shattered, melting into an array of colors and light. It swirled all around them, caressing and healing. And then even that disappeared, leaving behind a mirror that reflected back to them a picture of trees and squat buildings. Forests and tiny, frolicking children.

"Kokiri Forest." Link breathed, his hand reaching out before he could stop it. His fingers dipped into the picture, ripples echoing out from the touch. Recoiling from the water-like surface, Link watched as the mirror grew still once again.

"What is it?"

"A portal." Zelda whispered. "When you pass through it, you will find yourself seven years younger." She paused, her eyes amused. "And quite a bit shorter, I'm afraid."

Link chuckled. But the joy he felt was lost when he realized what had, and was, happening.

"Ganon lives within you." His eyes met Darks, softening at the fatigue he found in those ruby orbs. "I don't know how or why, or even if I'm right. But this is dangerous, Dark. You almost disappeared."

"I know." Dark murmured. "But I didn't. My heart is still mine, and still beating. The spell _worked_! We can go back now. So stop worrying about me. I'm fine."

"Yeah, you're right… We can finally go home." The three Hylians stood, Dark wobbling on his feet and finding that he could only stand with Links help. When the Hero finally settled him against his side, Link turned his attention towards the Princess. She stood with a rather sobered expression, but her body was bent forward in fatigue, and sweat was beading at the corner of her brow. And Link found it strange how, even though this was the last time he would see the particular Zelda, he had no idea of what to say.

So, in a rather lame attempt at a proper goodbye, he simply said, "Thank you." And then he pulled her to him by the forearm, her body settling against his and her arms looping around him in a tight hug. It lasted for only a few seconds, and then she was pulling away, her mind truly realizing that it was the last touch she would ever feel from this man.

"Will you be okay?" Link said suddenly. He didn't know what would happen once he stepped through the portal. What exactly would happen to the woman he was leaving behind? "And, you're already here, aren't you? What's stopping you from stepping through with us? Whose going to know?"

"I will know." Zelda said simply. "I must return to my own time, to rule my people and my Kingdom. To fight off the ever pervading evils. Although," She glanced around, the area cast all in white except for the world mirrored above their heads. "I have no clue as to just how I'm getting back."

They both laughed, their last good chuckle together, and then Link stepped away, the Shadow in his arms dragging along beside him.

"Goodbye, Princess Zelda." Link said, his hands reaching upwards for the split. His hand delved into it, and the mirror felt of silk and warmth. Of home. Link clenched his hand around it, not knowing just how he was doing so, and pulled, lifting himself and Dark up through the mirror. Zelda stood with her hands folded at her waist, and the last thing Link saw was a single, shining tear rolling down her pristine cheek.

"Goodbye, Link." She breathed. And then, as the Hero and his Shadow were swallowed up by the image of rolling forests and twinkling skies, the light disappeared, and Zelda fell through darkness.

The sound of laughter. It was the first time he'd heard it in so long. A sound so pure and so innocent that Link could not help but smile. The sound seemed to come from so far away, and was muffled by whatever lay between the source and Link. And then, another sound, closer to him and familiar where as the laughter was foreign. He opened his eyes and found two rubies staring back at him.

"You make for a pretty cute kid, Link."

Dark. That was Dark Link. Link pulled away from the other man, or, boy, he was a boy now, and found that they were in a room that was painfully familiar.

'_So plain, Saria used to always complain when she came up here.. She said it needed more color, more warmth.'_

Dark's striking black hair and his own forest green tunic stood out from the houses interior, lighting it up and bringing with it an air of humanity. They'd made it, they'd gone back.

They collapsed onto the too small bed Link had always familiarized with nightmares and dreams of thunder and lightning, a heap of fatigued limbs and love and warmth. Their arms encircled one another and fastened tight.

"We made it, Link. We really made it."

"Yeah. We really did. So much pain, so much trouble to get here, and we finally made it." Link expelled the heaviest of sighs and then settled his head against Darks tiny chest. A hand found its way into his hair and began to stroke.

"I have so much I want to show you." Link said, wishing to rise and begin the day at that very moment. To hell with the fact that he could barely move, he was ready to start over, to live as the kid he should have been and to reshape his destiny. But Dark tugged him closer, tucking his head beneath his chin.

"We have all the time in the world, Link. For now, just rest."

Ruby eyes slid shut, cerulean ones mimicking the action. Two hearts beating in unison. Link smiled and let himself go, drifting towards the darkness, and safety, of dreams.

"Sleep then…" He murmured in a yawn. "But don't get too comfortable. Our next adventure starts as soon as we wake up."

"Of course, Link." Dark agreed.

And they fell into sleep, the two warriors, the twins, the lovers who had gone through so much to reach that point of utmost safety, the warmth of each others arms and this new timeline.

And yet, even in this Utopia they had found, evil lurked.

_-Epilogue-_

Two boys, one of verdant and one of soot, leaving the great forest that had been their home for over seven years now. Seven years that had passed by so fast, filled with days of laughter and fun and all the things neither had never had the time for in their original, rightful place.

Dark Link, who had never had a childhood. Link, who had traded his own, voluntarily, for the sake of others. They were leaving now, leaving their home the great Deku Tree had sculpted for them. Leaving for a world they had once lived in. From the moment they had arrived, on that fateful day where the Princess of Hyrule had returned them to the past, they had known that they would soon have to leave this place of paradise.

But that was alright. For they would not stop at the borders of the world they were passing into. No, they would continue on in search of others worlds, other towns, other places. In both the name of adventure, and in search of a friend that had been lost so long ago. A fairy whose friendship Link had valued over all others.

And, now, as they entered the forest upon the back of Epona, a horse who had come running at the call of the Ocarina for a reason it could not explain, their newest adventure began.

An adventure that would lead them to the farthest corners of the planet. In a world that no one could never have fathomed to explain. A world ruled by giants, and a man whose sanity could only be measured by the mask upon his face.

A world whose fate was overseen by one small, misunderstood imp.

**THE END**

* * *

_Reviews Are Love!~_

**-Author's Final Notes- **

To everyone who has reached this point, I give you my whole hearted thank you! I'm glad you liked the story enough to continue to the end, and even happier that you were able to deal with my erratic updates. But it's finally done! Two years of work, and a break that should never have existed later, I've finished. And honestly, I didn't think I could do it. I have so much to say, but I can't really put it into words, so I guess I'll just ramble. Or stop, I dunno.

Ah... Oh, now would be a good time to mention the... dot dot dot... **SEQUEL**! Yes, that's right, I'm working on a sequel. It's going to be so much better than this fic, and I promise to actually write at least half of it before posting, that way I can keep ahead of the updates. That means no wait time! It will take place in the Majoras Mask universe, as you can tell by the epilogue, and will feature a lot more originality. I'm totally going to screw the original plot over, haha. I've written a bit on the beginning, but nothing is set in stone. I'll be updating myprofile whenever I have news on it. And I will also be posting little tidbits to keep everyone interested! So check back every now and again, all right?

Also, for anyone who was wondering, the title to this fic was decided upon before I even began writing the story. I was watching TV and a SAW commercial came on, in which one of the characters said, _'After all, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery...' _And I fell in love with that line, knowing I had to use it, and I did!

Well, that's really it. Thanks again for all the help, my lovely readers/reviewers/betas. Without you, this story would never have found it's ending. And while I'm really sad that it's finally finished, that only makes me eager to get to work on the sequel. So... I guess this is farewell for now. Peace be with you!

**EDIT: **The sequel has been released! Pay a visit to my profile to find what has been dubbed, _'A Wandering Soul Proceeds All Darkness.' _Happy reading!

~_Shadow of Hyrule_


End file.
